


Kopa's Legacy: Dawning at Nightfall

by IncarnateFirefly



Series: Kopa's Legacy [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Conspiracy, Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Light Angst, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Post-Canon, Redemption, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnateFirefly/pseuds/IncarnateFirefly
Summary: Having stopped Janga's advance into the Pride Lands, Kopa longs to return to his birthplace in search for answers about his past. But no place is safe as Janga begins rounding up lions in a feverish hunt for him. Uncertain of his own identity, Kopa must confront a terrifying new reality where peace is not an option, and the only path to take lies onward.





	1. Prologue

_I know where beauty lives,_  
_I've seen it once, I know the warmth she gives._  
_The light that you could never see,_  
_It shines inside, you can't take that from me._  
_The truth is never far behind,_  
_You kept it hidden well._  
_If I live to tell the secret I knew,_  
_Then will I ever have the chance again?_

* * *

**1 NIGHT AGO**

* * *

Janga thrust one feeble paw against the canyon floor and dragged herself forward. She was dimly aware of the blood trickling from her mouth and the dull sensation of the unforgiving ground scraping against her stomach. Her entire body was afire with pain, and she could barely summon the strength to move.

_Keep going._

Everything had been a blur since the rockslide. She had no idea how long she laid buried, breathing in the dusty air before she finally pried the rocks apart and crawled away in the stillness of the early dawn. She had seen the bodies of her lions—the ones that weren't crushed underneath countless layers of rocks—and found not one of them alive. Janga slumped against the ground as despair threatened to overwhelm her.

 _They'll know. They'll know and they'll be ready now. Kivuli was right, why did I pick this accursed gorge?_ Her eyes stared up into the fading night sky, where the stars were just barely visible. _The Great Kingdom, or so mother used to tell me. If that's what they are, they haven't done much except sit by and watch._ Which suited her just fine. Whatever divine presence residing above had remained unsympathetic throughout Scar's reign and all who suffered under it, and she wasn't expecting any relief now.

Janga gritted her teeth as she stood upright, paws shaking as she tried to steady her bruised and bleeding body. _I'm not done yet. I'm so close to completing my task. All I need now...is..._ She staggered to an opening in the rock wall and leaned against it, gasping as the injuries against her shoulder and flank screamed in protest. She fought to remain conscious, although it was becoming more difficult with each ragged breath she took. Through her swimming vision, she scrutinized the slope before her. The way out was right in front of her, but she didn't have the energy to climb it.

"It would have been easier if you just stayed where you were."

Janga stiffened at the sound of Fujo's voice. She slowly turned, still using the wall behind her for support as she struggled to focus on the silhouette of the approaching lion. "So that's it," she scoffed. "Are you going to leave my corpse with the others? Or do you have some more elaborate plan to pin this all on me?"

She heard Fujo sigh. "You're delirious," he muttered. "And you're losing a lot of blood. Let's be quick then..."

As he stepped forward, Janga lunged at him with a wild snarl. He stepped away as she landed painfully on her front, taking advantage of her disoriented state to haul her up.

"Enough." he said impatiently. "You're making this unnecessarily difficult, just walk."

"What are you...what are you doing..." Janga murmured groggily as he threw her paw around his shoulder to hold her up.

"I get it, you think I'm here to kill you," Fujo replied testily as he half-walked, half-dragged her up the slope. "Tempting as it is, we still have plans to see through. And yours are now in jeopardy, which means mine are as well. So until we sort out this mess, I'm going to need you alive."

Janga laughed weakly, even as she struggled to find purchase against the rocky climb. "Your concern is touching...tell me, Fujo...have you ever saved someone because you actually cared about them?"

"Save your altruism for the Pridelanders," Fujo grunted. "I'm sure they'll be more understanding once you've destroyed their kingdom."

She glowered at him but didn't respond as the slope evened out before them, and focused instead on climbing out of the gorge. "I had one chance...one chance to catch them unawares...avert another fight before it could break out. They'll...they'll want to fight—they'll be ready now."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean they weren't before? Then who caused the rockslide?"

"I don't know." Janga let Fujo guide her as she closed her eyes, thinking hard. "I saw him standing atop the cliffs. I heard a name, before it happened...Kopa."

"Doesn't sound familiar. I assure you he isn't from my pride."

"He's an outsider then..."

"Could be," Fujo conceded. "But why would an outsider interfere with the plan? Why now?"

She opened her eyes. "You think he's with the Pridelanders."

"They may not be as oblivious to your secret invasion as you believed. If I'm right, then I think they've made their position quite clear to you."

Janga hissed in pain as Fujo set her down against a lone, lifeless tree. They had left the gorge far behind, and daylight was rapidly spreading across the badlands beneath the morning sky. "I have to be sure," she muttered, even as she struggled to remain conscious. "I'll find this Kopa. I'll make him answer for what he did."

"Do what you have to," he said coolly. "A word of caution for you, though...beware the Lion Guard."

"The Lion Guard?" she scoffed. "That was a legend...fables my father draped upon himself to stroke his own ego."

"No, they're very real. I was as surprised as you are, believe me."

"Not happening. The Lion Guard is a..." _Myth?_ A lion with a roar that could split the mountains, that was what Kivuli had said. Janga hadn't thought much of it at the time, but as things were she could think of no other explanation.

Fujo noticed her silence. "So who stopped Kivuli from killing my brother?"

"How did you know about that?" Janga growled.

There was that smile she always hated, the one Fujo wore whenever he knew something no one else did. "I like to keep my eyes and ears out," he said. "The Pride Lands are under the protection of a Lion Guard, and if you intend to fix this mess, you'd be wise to find out more about them." He stood. "Try not to move too much. Jeraha will find you soon."

"Jeraha?" Janga frowned, recalling that she hadn't seen her friend since he left Mount Tempest. "Have you been following my lions?"

"They've been following me, actually. But they'll be more concerned about taking their wounded leader to safety, so they won't be my concern for much longer."

She narrowed her eyes at his retreating form. "And where are you off to now?"

"If you must ask, there are contingencies I must attend to—given the recent events."

"What kind of contingencies?"

Fujo stopped and looked over his shoulder. "If you want this plan to work, we're going to need to start trusting each other," he said flatly. Without another word, he sprinted off into the badlands.

Unable to sit up any longer, Janga laid on the ground as her injuries began throbbing again. She pushed it aside, her mind buzzing with thoughts about what Fujo could possibly be up to. _Does he really want me to trust him? Is he trying to make me as uncertain about him as he is?_ His efforts to ensure her survival was as unsettling as it was—loath as Janga was to admit it—a relief.

"Janga!"

Through her hazy, blurred vision, she was able to make out a trio of lions approaching. But this time the familiarity of the voice brought a smile of genuine relief to her face. "Jeraha..." she whispered feebly, recognizing her friend's towering figure.

"I've got you...the camp's not far..."

Janga did not respond. Numbness had overtaken the pain now, and finally she gave in and slipped out of consciousness.

•••

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

It was a strange thing, to be in the company of so many lions at once. During his long trek through the mountain range, Kopa had been completely alone for the first time in as long as he could remember, and then here he was, travelling with nine others bound for Mount Kilimanjaro. The past few days had been as taxing as they were eventful, and as he looked over the battered and dishevelled lions around him, he could see his own weariness mirrored in their expressions. The trip along the Zuberi River had been spent mostly in tired silence, and no one seemed eager to break it over the steady rush of the river's current.

Malka, the King of Mount Tempest, led their procession. He was a sizable lion, and would have looked imposing if not for the slumped, daunted manner with which he held himself. A medium-brown lioness named Siri walked closely by Malka's side along with two lions whose names Kopa did not know. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, but considering how terrible the last several days had been for her, that wasn't entirely surprising.

Behind him were Chumvi and three other lions. Like Kopa, Chumvi had once come from the Pride Lands, something that emboldened them to stop Janga from reaching it. With her buried in the rockslide, their erstwhile home was no longer in immediate danger. And until the dust clouds rising from the gorge settled, there was no way to cross it. So Kopa and Chumvi agreed to help the Tempest Pride gather their remaining pride members at their hideout, the Hollow, before they would head back for the Pride Lands. But most of Janga's lions were still out there, and something would have to be done about them soon.

Walking next to Kopa was his best friend, Tumaini. For some reason, Kopa couldn't stop thinking of Afua, a name he was certain he had heard somewhere, a long time ago. From what little Chumvi had said, something terrible had clearly happened between Malka's sons, which explained why there was no Afua around. But Kopa doubted Tumaini was going to forthcoming with talking about it right now. _Is he still mad at me? It doesn't look like it, but something's definitely on his mind. I'll ask him about it...just not right now._

As the roar of the Zuberi River intensified, Malka stopped the group where the land rose up sharply before them. Kopa paused, fascinated at the sight of the frothing river as it flowed into the passage under the mountain. The king noticed his astounded look and gave a hint of a smile. "You know, these waterways once caught the eye of a young lioness named Sonara, who lived at the Hollow long before my time."

Siri turned her head with interest. "Sonara the Sculptor, first Queen of Mount Tempest?"

"Very good, Siri," Malka said approvingly. "Some of your older pride members don't even know that part of our history. Yes, Queen Sonara was one of the most brilliant minds of her time, if also a touch strange according to the records left by those who knew her. She studied the natural elements, learning everything she could from the world around her. She had the most fascinating ideas on reshaping the Hollow, conceiving the notion of tunnels that allow water to flow through the interior."

"Sounds daring," remarked Kopa. "I like her already."

"Well, her pride didn't at the time," the king went on. "They feared she would flood the Hollow, although that didn't stop her from trying—until she was found out and exiled by the king. But she was not alone; a small number of the pride—including the young lion that would rule beside her someday—disagreed with the king's decision and journeyed with her until they eventually discovered Mount Tempest, where a small, primitive pride resided."

"They made dens on the mountainside, right?" asked Kopa.

"That's right, they did. I guess Tumaini must have told you." Malka glanced at Tumaini, but his son continued walking in silence. "Anyway, Sonara was enamored with Mount Tempest, so when the native pride accepted her proposal to create a new home together, they began work on the tunnels immediately. While she never saw Mount Tempest completed in her lifetime, her successors continued her work and meticulously followed the instructions she left them."

"Hang on, they knew exactly what she wanted to do?" Kopa said incredulously. "How is that possible?"

"I don't think you realize how Sonara's mind worked," Siri interjected. "She could visualize Mount Tempest's entire network before they built it, just based on the size and shape of the mountain. Every den, every passageway, every water tunnel—she knew where they all went."

"That's amazing," he breathed. Then he remembered their predicament, and his expression fell. "I'm sorry it all belongs to Janga now."

"It won't be for long," Malka said firmly. "Now that we've rested a little, it's time for us to get to the Hollow."

Kopa blinked. "I thought we were here already. This _is_ Mount Kilimanjaro, isn't it?"

Tumaini broke his silence at last. "It is," he grunted without turning around. "But now we have to climb it."

"Cli— _climb_ it?" the younger lion squeaked, eyeing the enormous mountain before them.

"Yep," Malka confirmed. "Tumaini, would you take the lead? You know the way in, and I'd rather not slip and fall on anyone considering my, um..." He glanced down at his rather portly frame. "...stature."

"Fine," Tumaini said shortly. As he made to scale the steep ascent, his eye caught Kopa's petrified demeanour. The older lion's expression, which had been stubbornly sullen for the entirety of their trip, finally gave way to some sympathy. "Stay close to me," he sighed. "I'll keep an eye on you."

Siri nudged Kopa. "Chin up, kid," she said cheerfully. "The mountain air will be good for you. Besides, you've got mother hen over here to make sure you don't fall."

Tumaini scowled at her, but there was no malice in it. "Stop teasing him, Siri. He's afraid of heights."

"Sure, because it was him I was teasing," Siri muttered, but not loud enough for him to hear.

Kopa noticed that Malka looked a touch amused at the exchange, and couldn't help smiling himself. If getting to the Hollow required climbing the tallest mountain in Africa, then there was no way Janga's lions could ever find them. "Just don't make me look down," he muttered as they began what would be a long, arduous climb.

 _If I ran away, I'd never have the strength to go very far_  
_How would they hear the beating of my heart?_  
_Will it grow cold, the secret that I hide? Will I grow old?_  
_How will they hear? When will they learn? How will they know?_  
—Madonna, "Live To Tell"


	2. The Light On the Horizon

_All I ever wanted, s_ _ecrets that you keep,_  
_All you ever wanted, t_ _he truth I couldn't speak._  
_'Cause I can't see forgiveness, a_ _nd you can't see the crime,_  
_And we both keep on waiting f_ _or what we left behind._ _  
_ —Linkin Park, "Final Masquerade"

"We were somewhere around here," explained Kion, circling a paw over the stone wall before him; rather, the map painted upon its carefully crafted surface. "Not all the routes are drawn on this map, but it looks like the major landmarks are all in the right places."

Simba examined the map, his gaze sweeping the surrounding geography as well. "That's...not far from the Back Lands. Did you see which way Malka went?"

"Sorry dad, your guess is as good as mine," sighed Kion. "These paths go in literally every direction."

The king knit his brow. The two of them were sitting in the Cave of Ancestry, having spent most of the morning digging through the gorge for survivors. Nala had brought a team to relieve them some time ago, although the rest of the Lion Guard resolved to stay and help with rescuing potential survivors. So after dismissing his team and heading back to Pride Rock with Kion, Simba had been trying to make sense of what his son had seen in the mountains. It wasn't helping matters that his mind was riddled with questions about Janga, and he already knew he wasn't going to like the answers.

Kion also looked as if something was bothering him. "You're sure Malka's with the good guys?" he asked.

"He's never given me reason to believe otherwise," Simba responded, surprised. "Why, did you see something?"

"No, nothing like that," his son said slowly. "But if this Janga is grandmother's daughter, then why would she do something like this?"

Simba's expression changed instantly. He was staring at the constellations painted above their heads, and his eyes found the scratched-out star that once bore a name. "Scar," he growled. "I never thought he would have dared...but now I remember who I'm talking about. If he wasn't already dead..."

"Janga's name isn't on here," Kion noted, taking in the names inscribed on the stars.

"Rafiki painted this long after you were born," Simba told him. "You just never came in here because you were so busy with the Lion Guard. It looks like he omitted Scar's kin from this star map. But there is another, older family tree near the edge of the Pride Lands..." The king trailed off, wondering if Scar had etched his lineage into the original family tree.

Kion hadn't taken notice, as he was still staring at the map of the constellations. However, he was staring at the star that was linked to Simba and Nala's. "Dad? Who's—"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to take a bath," grumbled Bunga, entering the cave with Nala's team close behind. "Handling corpses is a bit too unhygienic, even for me, not to mention horrifying. What're you and the boss up to, bro?"

"We're still figuring this out, Bunga," said Kion, tearing his eyes away from the painted ceiling.

"Wasn't talking to you, boss," the honey badger clarified. "I guess I should've been more specific. But I dunno, Simba, I just don't find 'king-bro' has the same ring to it—"

"Any survivors, Nala?" Simba interrupted, getting straight to the point.

"None," the queen murmured. "We dug out the last of them, seven in total. They succumbed to their injuries long before we found them."

Simba nodded wearily, having expected as much. But there was something else on Nala's mind, he could see it. "Everyone, you're dismissed. Good work. You too, Kion."

"We still don't know what's going on between Janga and Malka," said Kion as Bunga followed Nala's team out, leaving him with his parents. "I should take the Guard back into the mountains and see what else we can find out."

"But you just came back," Simba said in surprise. "You were gone for so long, Kion. We were worried about you."

To Kion's credit, he did look contrite. "I know dad, but look at what we're dealing with. I've got Fuli following Malka, and if I take the Guard we can link up with her and then—"

"Your friends have been excavating the gorge all morning," Nala reminded him gently. "They've worked very hard and they're tired; so are you. Please, son, stay home and rest awhile. Kiara doesn't even know you're back yet."

"Just for a few days then," Kion agreed, albeit a little grudgingly. "What about Janga?"

"You let your father and I worry about Janga," the queen reassured him. "Go on, Kion. Ono and Beshte are waiting for you outside."

Simba could tell that Kion was far from appeased, but the prince's smile was sincere as Nala nuzzled him affectionately. The king watched Kion leave the cavern, struck by how much Kion had grown. He caught Nala's beaming expression, and for a moment they enjoyed the solace of their son's safe return.

Once the moment passed, Nala became solemn again. Simba inclined his head to the back of the cavern, and the king and queen padded over to the map stretched across the wall. "So we won't be getting any answers from Janga's lions," he said. "Did you find anything that tells us who caused the rockslide?"

"I think I have an idea," Nala admitted glumly. "Ono did some scouting while we dug out the last of the bodies. He counted ten sets of tracks headed for the Zuberi River. The trail vanished around here," she indicated a spot along the Zuberi River's blue stripe, "but he thinks they're somewhere around here." She placed her paw against the wide, protruding chunk of jagged rock denoting Mount Kilimanjaro.

Simba frowned. "I don't understand, who are they?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nala said incredulously. "Malka was the one who ambushed Janga in the gorge!"

"You think so? It doesn't sound like something he would do."

"Think about it, Simba. Who else would have a reason to start the rockslide on her?"

"She could have made enemies," Simba said darkly. "I'd like to know why she attacked Malka's pride."

Nala clearly recognized his tone, for she responded imploringly, "We won't know until we find her. But we shouldn't do anything rash—Janga can be reasoned with."

The king's eyes narrowed. "You know that, do you?"

"I do, actually," she snapped back. "I know what you're thinking, Simba, and I know you've been avoiding me all morning, but at least for your mother's sake try and set an example for the pride. They're all as confused as we are."

"And it's my job to do something about it," Simba growled. "I'm sorry I was _avoiding_ you, but I've been trying to figure out why Janga was sneaking through the gorge in the dead of the night, heading for the Pride Lands while we were asleep."

"She might have wanted to come home," Nala asserted.

"Or maybe she was going to do to us what she did to Malka," he muttered.

"She isn't _him_ , Simba!" cried the queen in frustration. "This is exactly how you were with Kovu, and we nearly went to war with the Outlanders. I don't want another war."

Simba relented, seeing how distraught she was. "Neither do I," he told her. "But why couldn't you have told me about Janga? You, or my mother?"

"Because I asked her not to." Sarabi entered the cavern, prompting Simba and Nala to halt their quarrel. The queen mother stepped in between them, staring just a bit ruefully at her son. "I was always afraid to tell you, Simba, because I know how much pain Scar has inflicted upon you already. I always hoped that...maybe she was..."

"Dead?" Simba gasped. Even he was horrified.

Sarabi fixed him with a stern look. "Certainly not. No, I hoped she'd forget her past, move on...be happy without anything to do with Scar, without the Pride Lands...without me."

He shook his head in disbelief. "So you'd have never told me? If she'd never come back..."

"Don't try to take the high ground with me, son," she said sharply. "If you thought what I wanted was wrong, then you wouldn't have done exactly that, all those years I thought you were dead."

Simba was taken aback by the ferocity of his mother's words. She immediately looked apologetic, but he spoke first. "I...understand. I kept Kopa a secret from his siblings too, all these years..." He paused. "So the question is, how do we find out Janga's motives?"

Neither lioness spoke at first. The troubled look that had plagued Nala's features earlier resurfaced. "Mheetu."

"Sorry?" Simba asked.

Sarabi, once again, seemed to understand. She gave Nala a meaningful look before turning to Simba. "Tell me, Simba...have you ever heard of the Keepers?"

•••

Even before he and Tumaini left the Mirihi Forest, Kopa was no stranger to climbing mountains; it was something they often had to do when they went hunting or when Tanzu sent them along to protect the animals sent to scavenge for plants and herbs. But after the harrowing events of the last few days, and the fact that he already climbed a mountain recently, he wasn't particularly eager to do it again. But if there was one thing Kopa was glad about right now, it was the dense layer of fog they were walking through that concealed how high up they really were.

But Kopa could only feel so grateful about their dreary surroundings, and he knew he wasn't the only one from the look of the other shivering, rain-drenched lions as they stumbled on against Mount Kilimanjaro's howling winds. He focused on trying not to slip on the wet rock, while taking care to keep up. Tumaini remained at Kopa's side as promised, but he was moving at a firm pace without a shred of fear of the precarious drop beside them.

"You do this sort of thing often?" Kopa panted, half-joking.

"Less talking, more climbing," Tumaini said shortly. "It sounds like you'll need the energy."

"Who...me?" the younger lion gasped. "No, I'm just...I just don't like heights is all. I can keep up...honest."

Tumaini rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Kopa." He made to continue onward but stopped as he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Tumaini," Kopa said seriously. "Let's wait for your dad to catch up."

The black-maned lion peered down at the rest of the group. Chumvi and his companions had slowed down noticeably, and Malka was, with some difficulty, bringing up the rear. "He knows where the entrance is," Tumaini grunted. "We're almost there anyway."

"Tumaini, what's gotten into you?" Kopa demanded. "I've heard all these things about you since we came out here, and now it's like you're someone else."

"Not someone else," Tumaini muttered. "Just a part of myself you were never supposed to see."

"Well, I have seen it, so what now?" The younger lion didn't falter as his friend gave him an angry look. "I know you're mad at me about the rockslide. And whatever happened between you and your father—"

"I'm not sure how to feel, okay?" Tumaini blurted. "And right now's not a good time to talk about it. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not mad at you anymore. But I'm still mortified about what you did."

"And you think I'm not?" Kopa said exasperatedly. "I saw what I did, and trust me, it's not something I'm going to forget. But I'm going to bear that burden, Tumaini, like you do with all your secrets."

"You're both doing this wrong," Siri offered from behind them; the other lions had caught up and were filing past. "Kopa, don't say that, that's not fair—and Tumaini's right, you'd be better off having this conversation when we're not marching through a cloud." Without so much as a pause at Kopa's bemused reaction, she added, "Tumaini, stop hiding yourself so much. Family's the one place where the worst things about you don't matter."

Malka was having some trouble climbing up to them. His paws fumbled to find purchase against the slippery rock. "Can one of you..."

To Kopa's surprise, Tumaini reached over and grabbed his father's paws. He strained as Malka pulled himself up against his weight. "Phew," the king panted. "We're not far now, I just needed a moment. Thanks, Tumaini."

"Yeah," his son muttered. But as he stood and followed Chumvi, he added, "Anytime, dad."

Kopa saw that Malka was moved by this, and he thought of his own parents somewhere in the Pride Lands. Chances were they had no idea he was alive, but he wondered if Siri was right about family always accepting one another no matter what. _Would my parents have tried to find me if they knew I was alive?_ he wondered as they proceeded with their laborious climb. _Or was Tumaini right about them?_ Despite their turbulent history, it was clear that Malka and Tumaini still saw each other as family.

It wasn't until Kopa accidentally bumped into Siri that he realized they were standing on a grassy stretch of flat ground. The mountainside opened up into a modest-sized tunnel before them, from which the faintest light emanated.

Tumaini was waiting by the entrance as Kopa and Siri approached. The others were filing into the tunnel, eager to be out of the heavy rain they had endured. "This is one of three ways into the Hollow," the black-maned lion explained as he led them inside. The rush of the incessant downpour faded away quickly. "The entrance is hidden by clouds most of the time, but it's difficult to find even without it."

Kopa was only half-listening, for his attention was drawn to the faint light he glimpsed from around the corner of the tunnel. He hurried ahead, leaving Tumaini with Siri. The colours seemed to be glowing and shifting, but not like fire; it seemed calmer, more steady. He turned the corner and stopped dead at what he saw.

An enormous cavern opened up before him into a cocoon-shaped abyss. A few lions could be seen below, navigating its depths upon the pathways and bridges that interweaved the interior. But what really caught Kopa's eye was the plethora of luminescent plants bursting forth from the countless dens in the habitat—vibrant, flourishing colours splashed across the walls, illuminating the darkness along the edges of the vast space.

Tumaini and Siri had caught up, though both of them were preoccupied in a hushed conversation. As they came to a halt next to Kopa, he noticed that Tumaini's surly demeanour had evaporated; scratch that, he actually looked _happy_ to be where he was. The black-maned lion grinned broadly at the astonished look on Siri's face.

"Take a good look, guys, at the best-kept secret in the Tempest Pride," he said, sounding more like his old self again. "This is the Hollow."

•••

When Kion emerged from the Cave of Ancestry, he was surprised to see that not all of Nala's team had left. Afua was sitting in Pride Rock's shadow with the Lion Guard, listening to Bunga's animated conversation with Ono and Beshte in silence.

"...so I'm pretty sure these lions have heard of us, outside the Pride Lands," the honey badger was saying. "I think maybe they just haven't heard of, you know... _us_."

"There are old legends of the Lion Guard still floating around," Ono noted. "Though I dunno how many of them are true."

"You think Janga knows about us?" Beshte asked thoughtfully.

"I'm sure she does," Kion said as he joined them. "Given her past with Scar, I'm sure she's heard of the Lion Guard. So we'll need to be ready for anything."

"So what are we waiting for?" Ono chirped, ruffling his feathers in anticipation. "Just give the order, Kion."

The leader of the Lion Guard smiled as Bunga and Beshte straightened in affirmation. Nala was right, they did look tired from the events of the last few days. But there was no complaining from them, no protests at the idea of having to continue their duty. Not for the first time, Kion wondered how he had found such loyal friends to serve alongside him. "Okay, Lion Guard, here are your orders," he declared. "Get some rest. We'll make our next move when the time is right. For now, go enjoy yourselves… Spend some time with your families. You've earned it."

"Aye-aye, Kion!" said Bunga, with no small amount of relief. He nudged Beshte. "Hey, Big B. Can I get a ride to Timon and Pumbaa's on your way to Big Springs?"

"You sure can, Little B," the hippo replied cheerfully. "Hop on."

As the Lion Guard headed away from Pride Rock, Kion noticed that Afua hadn't moved from where he was. He sat down next to the other male, enjoying the cool of the shade for a moment before he spoke. "So what's up, Afua? You haven't said much all morning."

Afua fumbled to find the words. "Sorry, I've just...had a lot on my mind since the rockslide."

"Of course," Kion said sympathetically. "You didn't have to go back to help with the digging, you know. It must have been hard to see."

"It was, but I needed answers," the black-maned lion admitted. "Whatever happened last night...I can't shake the feeling that it's connected to my...when I..."

"When my dad found you in the last rockslide?" Kion murmured. "I wasn't around when it happened, but why do you think that? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Afua opened his mouth, but then he seemed to change his mind. "I can't. Not right now." There was something behind the haunted look in his maroon eyes; a deep-rooted tinge of bitterness that didn't quite come out. He shook his head, and suddenly asked, "Kion, would you choose your family if it were up to you?"

"I did," the younger lion replied. "I consider the Lion Guard my family."

"Not like that. I mean, if you could walk away from the family you were born into, the one you never got to choose...would you?"

Kion was silent at this. "That's...a tough question, Afua. I can't imagine trading my parents or my sister for anyone."

"But?" Afua prompted.

Kion sighed. "But it's hard to understand who I want to be with all these expectations. My parents are the rulers of the Pride Lands, Kiara is next in line. I believe in them, but I see how much time they put into taking care of everyone else that I wonder if they remember to live their own lives too."

The older male scrutinized him closely. "You really don't want to be here, do you?" he asked.

"When I'm here, I have to be the king's son, the protector of the Pride Lands," Kion explained heavily. "There's a specific way things get done, laws that must be upheld because that's how the kingdom maintains order. I brought the Lion Guard back because this is where we're needed, but things are still so slow to change and I'm tired of it. I walked out on my father because he was ready to go to war with the Outlanders. And right now? He can't even let go of his misgivings about Janga to see her apart from Scar."

"Doesn't give her the right to do what she did," Afua muttered crossly.

"You're right, it doesn't. And if it were up to me, I wouldn't have come back until I found the truth to it all. But home is home, and family...well, family is everything, you know?"

The other lion contemplated his words. Kion wondered what it was that weighed so heavily on his mind, but he decided not to pry. A hard determined look appeared on Afua's face, and when he spoke his voice held none of the uncertainty that Kion could still see in him. "Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks, Kion. You remind me a lot of someone I knew once."

"You're welcome, I think," Kion said as the black-maned lion stood up. "What are you doing?"

Afua still looked very much lost with himself, but his response was once again without hesitation. "To talk to your parents about something," he said. "I think there's someone out there that needs me as well."

•••

"Can I join you?"

Tumaini didn't turn around as he heard Malka approach. "You're the king, you don't have to ask my permission," he pointed out. He continued gazing into the depths of the Hollow, entranced by the sea of shimmering colours before him.

Malka looked relieved, likely having expected a less cordial response. He sat at the edge of the chasm with his son, admiring the view. "It's still as amazing as it was the first time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tumaini said. "I just can't stop thinking about mom, especially now that we're here. I had no idea that she..."

"I know, son," the king assured. "She'd be so happy you returned. If she were here to see you now..."

The younger lion hung his head. "But she isn't, and it's my fault."

Sadness entered Malka's eyes. "Tumaini, don't do that to yourself," he pleaded. "Don't do what I've done all these years, because if you hadn't come back I'm not sure I would have ever let myself find closure. You made mistakes because of my poor guidance, and even now I'm not sure it was right of me to let your mother and your uncle put so much on the two of you. But what they taught you has not only helped you survive on your own, it enabled you to take care of an injured, frightened cub who was suddenly alone in the world."

"So I lose my brother, but it's not so bad because I found another kid instead?" grumbled Tumaini.

"No! Don't you understand, Tumaini?" exclaimed Malka. "Kopa wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you! You were there when he needed you!"

"That's not true," Tumaini scowled. "An old chimp named Tanzu found him, not me."

The king gave him a look of mock disapproval. "Don't try and be modest, son. Siri told me everything you told her."

"She did what?" he yelped.

"Including the fact that Tanzu brought Kopa to you," Malka continued, "specifically because he wasn't sure how to treat his wounds, which were, as you said at the time, potentially fatal."

"Dad, when did Siri tell you those things?" Tumaini asked, looking confounded.

"After we escorted Kopa and everyone else to the resting dens," Malka actually chuckled. "Ease up son, it's all good things and I trust Siri. I want you to know...I'm proud of you. As for what happened, there's a lot of blame to go around between the two of us, but I don't want you to feel guilty about your mother anymore."

"How can I not?" the younger lion muttered bitterly. "I should've been there, and then she wouldn't have..."

"She made her own choice," Malka professed. "I will always love your mother and it breaks my heart to think that she might still be alive if I had done more, but I came to realize that no one had the strength to save her from herself." He looked down slowly. "After Afua—after we lost him—she blamed herself for...teaching you. Said she as good as killed Afua herself, and made you into...into a..."

"It's okay, dad," Tumaini murmured. "I know how mom was. And I did that to her—I'm trying to move on, but it's not easy."

"Well, your mother taught you well when it comes to dealing with 'not easy'," the king told him warmly. He turned his gaze back to the Hollow. "Remember when she decided to plant these?"

Tumaini smiled. "You told her she was crazy," he recalled. "And you asked why we would bother when we rarely come to the Hollow anyway. She told you she'd grow the plants herself if she had to. You didn't believe her."

"Yes, I really should have known better," Malka smirked. "She liked the colours. I told her we didn't need them, that we could see just fine in the dark. Do you remember what she said?"

"'Seek shelter in the dark, and soon you'll forget you came from the light'," his son recited. He sighed. "Mom would know what to do about this mess. About Janga."

"No use dwelling on it, son," the king reminded him. "Stay focused on the family you've got in front of you. Does Kopa know about you and Afua?"

"He's definitely heard something," Tumaini said, frowning. "He's been asking questions, but I'm not sure how much he knows."

"Tumaini, as a failed father who is trying to do better, I want you, just once, to take my advice. Come clean with him, so that you can move forward with a clear conscience."

"Is your conscience clear, dad?"

"No. But I hope one day it will be."

Father and son sat in silence, watching the illuminated figures of the lions moving about below. There weren't many who had made it, since half the pride was still lost in the mountains, or worse. Tumaini could tell that Kopa was preoccupied about something, and if they were going to find the kid's parents _and_ deal with Janga's lions, then they had to trust each other without fail. Rattled as he was about the recent rockslide, Tumaini realized that telling the truth could help Kopa understand why he felt that way. Regardless, his friend had never kept any secrets from him, and maybe now he was old enough to finally hear the story. Even if he wasn't, there was no more time to dawdle.

"Okay," Tumaini said decisively. "I'll tell him...everything."

Malka smiled approvingly. "We'll come back to the light one day, Tumaini. You'll see."

•••

When Afua entered the Cave of Ancestry, he was surprised to see Sarabi already inside, speaking to Simba and Nala. For an old lioness, she was certainly good at moving about noiselessly. _She must have come in while I was talking to Kion,_ he thought, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything important as he approached.

"All I know is that she may have been looking for them," Sarabi was saying. "Right now it's hard to say if Mheetu is still with her, but we won't know until we find her."

"He wasn't in the rockslide, thank the Great Kings," Nala noted, though she also sounded guilty for saying it.

Simba looked rather flustered. "Slow down a bit. So Mheetu—your _brother_ —disappeared with Janga after you took them out of the Pride Lands, in search of these...Keepers?"

"I don't know," the queen admitted frustratedly. "Mheetu and Janga wouldn't stop talking about it while we were on the move, and they wanted to look for them in the Outlands, which was where they were rumoured to be."

"Yes, but who were these Keepers?" Simba asked. "Where did they come from, and what was so important about them?"

"I think they were some sort of resistance," Sarabi told him. "Against Scar, some say, but no one in the pride has seen them outside his trusted circle. Scar forbid anyone from mentioning them, but it wasn't long before the hyenas started talking about their pack members turning up dead while patrolling the borders."

Afua stood off to the side, listening to the discussion with some interest. Simba turned to him just then, and suddenly he had everyone's attention. "Yes, Afua?" the king said.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but are you going to send teams to find Malka's pride?" Afua asked.

"We will," Simba told him. "But first we need to finish making these plans." When the young lion didn't respond, Simba tried again, with forced patience. "Was there something you needed, Afua?"

Afua took a deep breath, letting it out before he answered. "Yeah," he said. "I want to be on the team."

* * *


	3. Eye For an Eye

_I wonder how you sleep, I wonder what you think of me._  
_If I could go back, would you have ever been with me?_  
_I want you to be uneased, I want you to remember_  
_I want you to believe in me, I want you on my side_  
_Come on and lay it down, I've always been with you._  
_Here and now, give all that's within you,_  
_Be my savior, and I'll be your downfall_... _  
_ —Matchbox Twenty, "Downfall"

When Janga came to, the first thing that registered was the burning sensation in her nose and mouth. She sat up on her side, coughing violently as she pressed one paw against the ground to steady herself.

"That's right, get it all out," came Kivuli's voice in her ear. "That was a lot of dust you breathed in."

Blinking away a stream of tears, Janga gasped for air as her vision cleared.

"Now lie back down," Kivuli continued. "You're not fully recovered yet." Janga felt a paw against her shoulder and let the grey lioness ease her into a more comfortable position.

Despite her weakened state, Janga's eyes were as alert as ever. "I know this place..." she said warily. She peered around the rocky impasse and its stone walls which closed them off from everything but the bright blue sky above.

"We're in the Outlands," Kivuli reminded her. "This was the Keepers' old hideout. We stumbled onto it after Zira cleared them out for Scar."

"That I remember," Janga growled with disgust. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted a series of long, faded claw marks lining the nearby wall. "Looks like she claimed it during her exile."

Out of the impasse's exit appeared Jeraha. The tan of his fur was smeared with dried blood—her blood, Janga realized. She peered down at herself and saw that the dark liquid covering her wounds was a congealing paste. The big lion's features visibly relaxed upon seeing her awake. "You're alright." Jeraha trotted closer, his relief replaced by a fierce grin. "I always knew it'd take more than a rockslide to kill you."

"Expecting a rockslide to fall on me, were you?" Janga snorted, though the sarcasm distilled any malice in her words. "Thanks...both of you."

Kivuli cocked her head. "For what? You'd have done the same."

"You know I would've," Janga said quietly. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I called off the attack when I heard the commotion in the gorge," Kivuli began. "I saw the dust clouds and knew we lost the element of surprise. Then I saw Jeraha, Sajin, and what was left of their teams... You were unconscious on Jeraha's back. We decided to come here."

Janga frowned, remembering her half-deranged conversation with Fujo. "Jeraha, you were gone a long time. What happened?"

"The lioness found refuge in a forest filled with prey," Jeraha scowled. "We fought, I lost two of my team, and they got away."

"'They'?" Janga prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Two lions were protecting her," he told her, his expression surly. "One of them was around your age, he led her into the mountains. The other one was younger."

"I don't suppose you caught their names," she said slowly.

The burly lion thought for moment. "Just one of them," he recalled. "The kid that put himself between me and the lioness—the animals he brought to stop us called him Kopa."

Janga stiffened as soon as she heard the name. "I knew it couldn't be a coincidence," she growled. "He's the one who caused the rockslide."

Kivuli seemed to recall something. "Young adult male, gold pelt, brown mane?"

"That's him," Jeraha confirmed. "Same shade as Mheetu's—"

Janga bolted upright, and regretted it almost immediately as her smarting wounds flared up at the sudden movement. Still, he immediately stopped talking at the livid expression on her face.

"Why were you following Fujo, instead of reporting back to me?" she chastised, looking him straight in the eye.

To his credit, he didn't question how she had known. "He was following someone as well," he informed her. "Each time I found his trail, his pawprints were overlapping a cheetah's."

This did catch Janga by surprise. "Were they travelling together?"

"No, and after a while Fujo's trail broke off from the cheetah's. It got hard to follow when the dust covered his tracks near the gorge. Then I found you."

They were all silent for a moment. Janga knew they were thinking the same thing when Kivuli asked, "So do you think they broke their word?"

"The Keepers? I don't see why they wouldn't." Janga glowered. "Would you hesitate, after what Mheetu did? And our options have become limited now that we've lost the element of surprise."

"But we do have options," Kivuli pointed out. A thoughtful gleam entered her silver eyes. "This Kopa...what's his stake in all this?"

Janga sat back down, clenching her teeth in silent agony. "I don't know, and that's what bothers me," she muttered. "But I'm going to find out. And if the Keepers are on the way, then we have to move quickly. Jeraha."

The big lion straightened. "Yes, Janga?"

"Assemble your team. Find out what Fujo is up to. If he's made a deal with the Keepers, if he's making moves against us, then I want him brought before me—alive. Beyond that, I leave to your discretion."

"Gladly," Jeraha smirked. "And what about Sajin's team?"

"Send them in. I'm not sure why you insisted on keeping everyone outside."

It was a lie and all three of them knew it. The truth was that Janga hated appearing vulnerable in front of her lions, after having them rely on her for taking on impossible odds again and again, but right now was not the time for pride.

Janga turned her attention to Kivuli as Jeraha departed. "Malka's left a lot of his pride wandering out there. It won't be long before Simba finds out what happened at the gorge, and we cannot give them the chance to ally. Capture any lions you find, bring them to Mount Tempest for questioning. One of them has to know something about Kopa."

"And if they don't?" Kivuli asked.

There was a hard-edged look of determination in Janga's eyes. "Whatever it is he wants, I know he won't sit by while I round up everyone he cares about. He'll come to me, one way or another."

•••

"I thought I'd find you here."

Kopa shifted at the sound of Siri's voice, but did not move his gaze away from the horizon as she sat upon the rocky ledge beside him. The storm clouds had left Mount Kilimanjaro, presenting a clear view of the Serengeti beneath the serene afternoon sky. There was the occasional wind blowing against the mountainside, but Kopa did not mind; the view was more than worth it.

"I get it," Siri sighed, not the least bit deterred by his silence. "This Hollow thing is new for me too. And I know it takes some getting used to, seeing so many lions in one place; I was the same way when I joined this pride."

Kopa shot her a quizzical look. "You weren't born into a pride then?"

"My parents were nomads," she explained. "It's not so uncommon outside the three kingdoms. They used to tell me about other nomads they'd met. Apparently they were tended to by a coalition of cheetahs when my mother was pregnant with me. Most nomads are decent, honest creatures...though you do meet odd sorts as well."

"What kind of odd?"

"Oh, you know...small clans who wander the land searching for divine power—enchanted tombs, utopias, immortality—crazy stuff like that."

"Why's that crazy?" Kopa asked nonchalantly.

"Because divine phenomenon have no place in the natural world," she answered. "There are just some who like to think they do. Why, do you believe them?"

"No, I have no reason to," Kopa conceded. "But just because it sounds strange doesn't mean it can't happen. That I do believe—I have to." His gaze turned forward again, drawn by the small bump that was barely visible on the horizon.

Siri didn't have to ask what he was thinking about. "We'll go soon, Kopa. But Janga's lions can't be far from the borders, and they could be waiting for us. I've seen how they operate."

"What if my parents aren't there, Siri?" Kopa whispered. "What if I'm wrong about all this, or—or if they're dead too? What if I'm too late?"

"Deep breaths, Kopa," Siri intoned firmly. He did as she commanded, and took a moment to regain control of himself. "We won't know until we get there. I know it's hard to just sit here and wait, but the first chance we get, I promise we'll take it. Malka has no reason to keep you here if here isn't where you want to be."

Kopa nodded, somewhat reassured. "I'll wait until the time is right then. Thanks, Siri."

"Thank you, Kopa, for bringing me back to my family." Siri smiled, breathing in the cool mountain air. "I want to do everything I can to bring you back to yours."

Kopa noticed just then that Tumaini was emerging from the Hollow's exit. He looked preoccupied, and didn't seem to have caught their conversation. The younger lion sheepishly waved at him. "I needed to clear my head," he said, eager to avoid another squabble with his friend. "Sorry, I should have told you..."

"It's fine," Tumaini said distractedly. "It's better that you two are out here, actually. I could use some privacy right now."

"Is it your father?" Siri asked, concerned.

"No," the black-maned lion replied. "He was the one who suggested I tell Kopa."

"Tell me what?" Kopa asked slowly.

Tumaini's expression was heavy. "Why I left the pride. What happened to my brother. Everything."

•••

Nala had kept a close eye on Afua since the earthquake, but despite her best efforts she could not discern what weighed so heavily on his mind. So to see the young lion approach her and Simba with his blunt request was enough to catch the stressed-out queen off-guard. Her eyes met Simba's; he looked as confounded as she felt.

Thankfully, Sarabi came to the rescue. "Why do you want to be on the team, Afua?" she asked calmly.

"I—" Afua's gaze darted between them. "I can't...I can't tell you."

Nala managed to compose herself enough to speak. "Well, you're going to have to if you want a spot on my team."

"Nala, if he doesn't want—" Simba began, but Nala gave him a look that said "trust me". He fell silent.

The queen walked closer to Afua. "If there's something you know that you think you should tell us... You could save a lot of lives."

"That's why I'm here," Afua mumbled, eyes on the floor.

"Because you want to help Malka's pride?" she ventured.

"Because I can do things no one knows about," he confessed in a haunted voice. "Navigate the mountains, outwit a pack of wild dogs...c-crawl out of a...a rockslide..."

Nala patted Afua on the shoulder as his voice broke. "It's okay, Afua. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She remembered when Simba had brought the badly injured cub back to Pride Rock. She had been pregnant with Kiara at the time, so the king had taken it upon himself to watch over Afua. A bittersweet smile appeared on Nala's mouth as she recalled, fondly, how determined Kopa had been to cheer up his new best friend.

"How did you end up in the rockslide?" Simba asked softly. "Who are you, Afua?"

Afua looked up, and for the first time since returning to the gorge, he did not look lost with himself. Taking a deep breath, he responded, "I'm King Malka's son."

Nala's eyes widened. "Of course," she breathed, peering him up and down with new eyes. "The eyes, the mane—how did I not see it? It's been a lifetime since he came to the Pride Lands, but you look...so much like him."

"Don't!" Afua snapped suddenly, but immediately caught himself. "I'm sorry, Nala, that was...out of line."

" _Hakuna matata_ ," the queen assured him. "This isn't easy for you to talk about, I see that. Just take it step by step...collect your thoughts."

Afua bit his lip. Nala could see that it was taking every bit of determination for him not to turn around and walk away. She did not break the silence, waiting for him to decide. Afua opened his mouth, but faltered and dropped his gaze again. "When I became a part of this pride, I left behind everything about my old life," he murmured. "The things I learned from my mother and uncle—it wasn't like Kion and the Guard—I did awful, awful things." He looked up. "Promise...promise you won't let it change how you see me, if I tell you."

Nala and Simba both looked to Sarabi, who smiled reassuringly at the young lion. "You have our word, Afua."

"Okay." Afua shuddered, as if reliving some terrible nightmare. "It started when a pack of wild dogs began terrorizing the kingdom. They were led by a ruthless wild dog named Bane..."

•••

"What did they want?" Kopa asked.

"Mount Tempest," Tumaini said simply. "Bane was determined to claim it for himself as soon as he laid eyes on it. His pack would slaughter the kingdom's prey, then promise to leave them be if our pride gave up our home and never returned. My father didn't know how to stop them, but my mother and uncle refused to surrender to the wild dogs."

•••

"So they retaliated," Nala surmised.

"They tried, but they were too loud and too visible to catch the wild dogs unawares," Afua told them. "But I wasn't, and neither was my brother Tumaini. So we learned, and we learned fast because every day my father spent hiding eroded the kingdom's support for us."

•••

"You learned to fight wild dogs in your adolescence?" Kopa sounded impressed.

"We learned to survive," Tumaini corrected. "Wild dogs may be small to your average adult lion, but they know how to coordinate and ambush their enemies...and they're absolutely merciless in numbers. We were trained to track wild dogs, close in on them undetected, recognize signs of an ambush and so on. Sometimes that meant fending for ourselves for days, so we had to grow up a lot faster than most. Being heir to the throne meant that responsibility was not a choice. Still, what I did...it was my choice, and I deserved to lose everything that day... But my brother didn't."

•••

"It was the best thing that could have happened to me," Afua admitted. "Because I never wanted to go back again."

"Yet here you are, ready to rush to their side," Nala pointed out. He fell silent, but she knew he had more to tell. "Afua, listen to me. No parent wants to live with the knowledge that their child is dead. It's...a terrible and unimaginable pain you carry your entire life." The young lion's sympathetic expression told her he understood. "Right now, your pride needs a miracle. They need our help, but more importantly they need to see that you're alright, that the wild dogs didn't kill you in the rockslide—"

"The wild dogs didn't start the rockslide," Afua said quietly. "My brother did."

•••

* * *

**3.5 YEARS AGO**

* * *

"Great Spirits," Tumaini breathed, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. "You actually got one." He hurried across the small field that sat between two enormous mountains.

Afua, barely a head taller than the wild dog he was holding up by the scruff, opened his jaws and released the unconscious creature. "He's really fast and hard to corner. But I had some help, from your _girlfriend_."

Tumaini's face went red. "Kaidi's not my girlfriend, squirt. She's my best friend, there's a difference."

"Uh-huh," the cub smirked. He peered down at the young wild dog. "He hit his head pretty hard when I tried to subdue him. He's not going to be very good in a fight, even if he wakes up."

"Good," said Tumaini. "Should make it easier to kill him."

Afua's impudent demeanour evaporated. "Tumaini..."

"What?" Tumaini snapped. "Bane killed four from our herds last time. Six, the time before that. The kingdom wants to see justice."

"Killing isn't justice!" Afua exclaimed. "I took him alive, Tumaini, and now you just want to get even."

"We're not having this conversation again, kid," the older lion said seriously. "The herds are threatening to leave if we don't do something, do you have any idea what that means? There will be no future for us if we don't act." With a disdainful huff, he added, "We both know dad won't be the one to do it."

Afua's expression was stony. "I understand, but there might be another way."

The adolescent snorted. "What, we hold this one hostage until Bane does what we want?" When Afua remained silent, Tumaini's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! You know who we're talking about, right? He doesn't negotiate."

"He does," Afua insisted. "If he could make our pride leave Mount Tempest, he wouldn't be going after the herds. Once he finds out we've got his son Taabu, he'll have to do whatever we want."

"This is his son?" Tumaini repeated, astounded.

"Yep," the cub said proudly. "Kaidi's gone to tell him. We can march Taabu far from our borders before we let him go. If we get mom or Uncle Fujo, they can give Bane their terms—"

"No," Tumaini interrupted. An idea was forming in his mind. "I don't want mom or Uncle Fujo to know about this. And I'll take Taabu to the drop-off—alone."

"What?" Afua blinked. "But this was my idea! I was the one who captured him!"

"And you've done a great job," Tumaini assured. "But how do you know Bane will keep his word, once we give him his son?" Taking his brother's silence as affirmation, he continued, "We have leverage on Bane now, and if he goes by _my_ terms, then this could finally be over."

"I should go with you," Afua mumbled sulkily.

"It's too dangerous," the adolescent insisted.

"You need me!" his brother shouted.

Tumaini gave him a stern look. " _I need you_ to stay out of the way." With that, he opened his mouth and picked up Taabu by the scruff of the neck. "The rest of Bane's pack is somewhere in the badlands. Go find Kaidi and tell her I'm on my way to the drop-off."

"You're a jerk," Afua grumbled. "Where's this stupid drop-off then?"

Tumaini smiled, but his expression was cold as ice. "The gorge."

•••

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

"Why the gorge?" Simba asked.

Afua gave a short, mirthless laugh. "I believe my brother wanted to throw the kid to his death if he and Bane couldn't come to an agreement, but I was wrong."

"He didn't do it," Nala surmised, relieved.

"Oh no, he did it," the young lion affirmed venomously. He did not miss the king and queen's stricken reactions. "I was wrong because there was no agreement. Tumaini's plan was far, far worse than I imagined."

"How did you find out about it?" Simba asked slowly.

Afua closed his eyes, his brow tight upon revisiting the memory. "I was in the worst possible place when it happened."

•••

* * *

**3.5 YEARS AGO**

* * *

Although Tumaini was a ways off from reaching adulthood, he was still noticeably larger than the lone wild dog that approached him at the gorge. Without releasing Taabu, held by the neck against the ground, Tumaini spoke clearly as he saw that the newcomer was indeed Bane. "That's close enough. Where's the rest of your pack?"

There was a mocking leer on Bane's face as he spoke. "I thought you'd be more trusting if I came alone," he drawled.

"Fat chance," Tumaini hissed. "If you try anything..." There was a look in the wild dog's eyes that unnerved him, but he pushed it aside. Now was not the time to be intimidated.

"While you hold my son captive?" Bane locked eyes with Taabu, who remained where he was with Tumaini's claws pressed against his throat. "But I am curious...how do you expect this will play out once you return him to me? What's to stop me from reinstating my demands to your coward father?"

"Keep pushing me, wild dog," Tumaini snarled. "If you'd rather I kill your son instead..."

"You'd be a fool to try," scoffed Bane, calling his bluff. "Is this your first time attempting to negotiate?"

"Yeah, I'm more used to dealing with murderers like you," the adolescent snapped back.

Bane bared his teeth with a cold-blooded smile. "You've still got a lot to learn, kid. But whether or not you're going to get that chance remains to be seen." The hungry look in his eyes was that of a predator about to spring a trap.

Tumaini stiffened at the sound of rock scraping from behind. He peered over the cliff edge and saw several members of Bane's pack below, clawing their way up the side of the gorge. They had already made it halfway up without him noticing. And for a moment, he was rooted to the spot.

"Now it's your turn to listen to me," Bane warned. "Release my son, or your father will lose his. Clearly, chasing off his prey wasn't enough to coax him out of his precious mountain, but I think I'll have his attention now." His eyes narrowed. "Don't make me say it again. Let Taabu go. Now." He watched as Tumaini stepped back from Taabu, although the adolescent lion did not break his gaze. The younger wild dog sat up, gasping for breath a little as he recomposed himself. Tumaini stepped aside—and shoved Taabu into the gorge.

Every wild dog on the cliff edge watched helplessly as their leader's son plummeted past them, his blood-curdling screams echoing through the canyon. Even Bane was petrified, but Tumaini didn't hesitate. He kicked the wild dog hard in the head, causing him to fly through the air and land a short distance away. The adolescent lion jumped, throwing his weight against the ground as hard as he could. It trembled in response as he began to pummel the cliff edge relentlessly. The wild dogs halted as a hail of stones rained down on them. One of them shrieked as the rock he was holding onto broke off from the cliff wall, while another took a fair-sized chunk to the head; both wild dogs tumbled down the rock face.

Tumaini slowed as he ran out of breath, but did not let up. He could feel the ground giving way beneath his paws. _Come on...just a little more..._ Behind him, Bane was standing up, slightly dazed. Tumaini locked eyes with him, knowing the wild dog would not dare lunge at him when he was so close to the cliff edge.

"Stop," Bane snarled, although he sounded more panicked than angry.

"What's the matter, all out of schemes?" Tumaini taunted, enjoying his opponent's unease. "I knew your pack couldn't be far. I knew you'd try and double-cross me." He stamped down hard, stepping away as a lion-sized rock slid down the gorge, taking another wild dog with it. "You don't negotiate, the only thing you understand is killing. So if this is what it takes to stop you, then I will bury every last member of your pack to do it. Am I speaking your language now, wild dog?"

"You're about to bury your own brother, you upstart!" screamed Bane. "He's down there right now!"

Tumaini finally stopped. "I...don't believe you," he stammered, although his eyes darted involuntarily down to the gorge below as more of the cliff edge began to break off.

"I captured him, before I came here," Bane growled. "I planned to exchange the brat for my son, then both of you for Mount Tempest."

"Tumaini!"

Tumaini's breath caught in his throat when he heard it. He recognized that voice.

"Tumaini! Help!" came Afua's terrified voice, down in the gorge. The cub was dashing through the gorge as fast as his paws could carry him, and on his tail was the rest of Bane's pack. But it wasn't them he was running from; like him, the wild dogs were fleeing.

"Afua!" cried Tumaini from he stood, helpless, at the top of the gorge. The air filled with noise as the rockslide came down in earnest. He continued yelling Afua's name, though he couldn't even hear himself anymore. He tried to see his brother amidst the deluge of rocks, but the rising dust made it impossible. He backed away from the gorge, his breaths frantic with horror and despair.

"You dare call me murderer?" whispered Bane's voice in the wind, though Tumaini could no longer see him. "My son and my pack were all I had left after my mate was killed by another king." The adolescent staggered on, desperate to escape the growing dust clouds and the wild dog's words. "You lions believe yourselves to be invincible, faultless...that to rule the kingdom is your birthright. I will show you just how wrong you are. You think me ruthless now? I have powerful friends, and I will march back to Mount Tempest with an army to slaughter your pride."

Tumaini tumbled forward and out into the clean air, his fur matted with dust. He gasped for breath as he crawled away from the gorge, sobbing. _What have I done? Afua... I never meant to..._ His breaths were shaking as he sat up; the silence that followed was almost unbearable. "Don't hurt them!" he pleaded, though he didn't know if Bane was still close by. "They didn't know about this, it was my fault! It was my fault..." The tears fell from Tumaini's eyes, splattering against the dusty ground. "If it's revenge you want, then come after me. I'm never going home." Without waiting for a response, the heartbroken adolescent stood and dashed away from the gorge, pointing himself far away from Mount Tempest. He could still hear Afua calling his name as he disappeared alone into the mountains.

•••

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

Kopa was silent as Tumaini finished. Both the kid and Siri looked solemn and more than a bit shocked, but they seemed to be taking it fairly well. Better than he had expected, anyway. He noticed that he himself had gotten a bit teary when he was telling the story. The black-maned lion quickly wiped them away. "Sorry," he said, sniffing. "I've just...never really talked about it with anyone. Not even Tanzu."

"And how do you feel now that you've told us?" Siri prompted.

"Better," Tumaini admitted. "It was still hard though, I was downright horrible when I was younger. Bane never came back to Mount Tempest then?"

"Not as far as I know," Siri responded. "Maybe he heard you."

"Maybe. I wasn't sure if he'd care either way. I haven't seen him since." Tumaini sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why my brother had to be the one to die, while I got to walk away and live a new life."

"He's not dead," Kopa murmured, almost to himself.

Tumaini gave his friend an odd look. "What?"

The younger lion looked as if a light went off his head. "He's not dead," he said again, sounding astonished. "I remember now. My pride—someone in my pride—found Afua in the gorge, after the rockslide. He..." His eyes widened, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "...he was my best friend."

Siri's mouth fell open. Tumaini wasn't sure how to respond. "I—you're saying—if you're being serious..."

The look Kopa gave him told him more than enough; the kid had never once lied to him. Tumaini felt a flutter of hope, as if he could finally feel a way to let go of the guilt he carried day and night—but not yet. He would have to see Afua for himself, alive and well. Which gave him all the more reason to bring Kopa back to his pride. Tumaini let out a long deep breath. "You never cease to amaze me, Kopa. Where are you headed?"

"Pride Rock," Kopa told him. "I've got a good feeling about the place."

Tumaini grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Your father's word," Siri reminded him. "He's sent out teams to rally up any pride members lost in the mountains, safety in numbers kind of thing. He says it's too dangerous to venture towards the Pride Lands right now, because Janga's lions are most likely expecting it. He won't let any of us—not even you two—down the mountain otherwise."

Kopa sighed. "So what do I do, wait until Malka sends for me?"

"Pretty much," Siri conceded. "Don't worry, our pride members are returning one after another. I'm sure it won't be long before Malka can find enough lions to accompany you."

The three of them turned at the sound of someone coming out of the tunnel. It was Chumvi, and from how quickly he ran outside it looked like it was urgent. "Kopa, come with me," he panted. "King Malka needs to see you in his chambers...alone."

"Alone?" Kopa glanced at his friends. "Did he say why?"

"He did. We've got a visitor from the Pride Lands—a member of the Lion Guard."

Tumaini frowned. "How did a Pridelander find this place?"

"Fujo brought her in. Says he needs her to deliver a message to the Pride Lands." There was a knowing smile on Chumvi's face when he noticed Kopa's hopeful expression. "It's time for us to go home, Kopa."


	4. Aftershock

_I'll give you one more chance to say,_  
_We can change or part ways_  
_And you take what you need,_  
_And you don't need me._  
_I'll give you one more chance, say_  
_We can change our old ways_  
_And you take what you need,_  
_And you know you don't need me._  
—CHVRCHES, "Recover"

"Slow steps, Kiara, one paw in front of the other," Makini said encouragingly. Kiara, who was still moving stiffly, steadied herself as the young mandrill placed one palm against her foreleg. "There you go. How do you feel?"

"Like I haven't walked for several days," the princess grumbled, uncharacteristically moody after her long recovery. "You don't need to hold onto me, Makini, I just have to get used to being up and about again."

Makini smiled. "I know you don't need my help. But Rafiki wants me to make sure you're not walking on any sprains. So just bear with your future advisor when she's trained for this kind of thing?"

Kiara chose not to argue. "Rafiki isn't coming today?" she asked, putting her weight down carefully on each paw.

"There are still many injured animals in the Pride Lands," the mandrill informed her, sounding a bit put out. "He asked me to walk you through this part of the recovery process, no pun intended. _Buuuuut_ , he did say you'd be getting a visitor today."

Kiara perked up. "A visitor? Who is it?" Her parents checked up on her regularly, and Kovu frequently made time to see her, but like everyone else they were busy sorting out the aftermath of the earthquake.

Makini scratched her head with the end of her bakora staff. "Someone you haven't seen in awhile, or so he said. You know Rafiki, he likes to keep the rest of us guessing. If I had to guess though, I'd say—"

"Kion?" Kiara uttered, peering incredulously out of the den.

"Wouldn't that be something," Makini agreed wistfully, turning around. "I do miss your brother, Kiara, I hope he isn't still—" Her face lit up when she saw Kion standing at the mouth of the den, and rushed forward to embrace him. "—Kion! It's been _ages_ , how have you been? _Where_ have you been?"

"It's a long story, Makini," Kion grinned, returning the hug with one paw. "Is it okay if I borrow Kiara real quick?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the future queen," the mandrill told him with a wink.

"I'll be fine, Makini," Kiara assured. "Could you find Kovu for me, please?"

"Your wish is my command," Makini replied. "Don't you go anywhere, Kion. I've got so much to tell you about all the things Rafiki taught me!"

Kion chuckled. "I look forward to it." He waited until the mandrill ran off before turning back to Kiara. "So dad told me about you and Kovu. Congratulations. Sorry I missed it."

"Thanks." Kiara cocked her head. "You're not...?"

"Surprised? Mortified? Grossed out? Come on, Kiara, we're not kids anymore. I'm happy for you, and Kovu always seemed alright to me. I trust your judgement."

"That's...good to hear." The princess grinned, partially out of relief. _Maybe Kion takes after mom more than I thought._ "To be honest, I wasn't sure how I was going to break it to you."

Kion grinned back. "It's hard to hold it against you after you did what I couldn't; with dad and the Outlanders I mean. Though maybe I should still give Kovu the 'if you hurt my sister' talk."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Trust me, that won't be necessary. Besides, that's supposed to be the older brother's job."

"And seeing as you don't have one, I guess I'll have to do." His jovial expression slipped a little when he noticed her look down. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," she sighed. She didn't want to dampen the mood just yet. "I'm glad you came back, Kion."

"I would have, one way or another," Kion confided. "The entire kingdom's been busy rebuilding after the earthquake. What kind of Lion Guard would I be leading if I left them to do it without us?"

The princess gave her brother a stern glare. "I wasn't talking about the Lion Guard, you jerk," she scolded. "How could you just up and leave like that?"

Kion's expression became stony. "I wish you didn't have to see that," he admitted. "I'm not proud of what I said to dad either, but...we've cooled off now."

"Good," Kiara responded, though she was still a bit cross. "Because dad's been taking things out on me ever since you left. Mom doesn't even have the energy to argue with him because she's been worried about you."

Kion sighed. "I'm sorry, Kiara. I had no right to do that to you, or to the Pride Lands. Zira took her opportunity to attack because I was away."

Kiara shook her head. "That was only part of it, and it doesn't matter now. I couldn't save Zira, but the others..."

"You did everything you could, and better than I could have." A smile broke out over Kion's face again. "I'm proud of you, sis."

She returned the smile. "Thanks, Kion. That means a lot to me. But I didn't do it on my own."

"Let's be honest, you probably could have," came Zuri's voice from outside the den. Kiara saw the dark orange lioness enter with a slightly lagging Tiifu behind her. The two lionesses immediately halted when they saw who the princess was talking to.

"Zuberi's mane, is that Kion?" exclaimed Tiifu, green eyes and freckles widening in astonishment. "No one tells me anything, not even when the Lion Guard comes back."

"Gotta say, Kion, you sure gave it to your dad," Zuri smirked. "I never would have thought you had it in you to be so...feisty."

"Did you find a mate while you were out there?" Tiifu interjected, sounding very excited all of a sudden. "Handsome lion like you has to be taken by now."

Kion shook his head. "Err...no."

"No?" Zuri gasped. "Get a move on, you bonehead, or you're going to die alone. Kiara just got married, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, turning away. "Listen, Kiara, I'd better let you get back to being up and about again. I've got a few things to, uh, sort out myself."

"Hey," Kiara called, prompting him to look at her. "Don't run off again, okay?"

Kion nodded. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. Silence fell over the group as he headed off.

After a noticeable pause, Zuri spoke up. "Kiara, are you sure your brother is into lions?"

"Zuri," Kiara reprimanded.

"What?" said Zuri defensively. "He's always with the Lion Guard, or making friends with hyenas or mandrills—"

"Guys, my brother's got a lot on his mind right now," Kiara said seriously. "I don't want him to feel like a stranger in his own home. I'd give him some space, at least until he re-adjusts to everything."

"But I didn't even get to tell him the news," Tiifu grumbled, glancing down at her creamy, slightly bulging stomach.

"You can tell him later," Kiara said. "Listen, Tiifu, you've done plenty for today. You don't want to exert yourself."

She shrugged. "I don't have much time before I'll be sitting around all day being useless. Might as well do my part while I can."

"But the cub—" the princess began.

"—is not due for two more moon cycles," Tiifu reminded her. "There's still so much in disarray, and every able-bodied member of the pride is either helping out or preparing for your parents' expedition. And seeing as I can't go too far—"

"Wait, what expedition?" Kiara blurted.

"You didn't hear?" said Zuri in surprise. "The king and queen are both leading teams into the mountains; your dad was saying something about another pride getting attacked..."

Kiara made a noise of pure frustration. "They still don't tell me anything. If you two hadn't eavesdropped on them..."

Zuri looked offended. "Why would you assume we were eavesdropping? For all you know they wanted to tell us..." She trailed off at the look the princess gave her, and gave up with a scowl. "Fine, we were eavesdropping. But don't be too hard on them, Kiara. They've got a lot to deal with. I'm sure they don't mean to keep you in the dark."

"You're right." Kiara relented. She still felt guilty sitting in the recovery den while everyone was helping out with cleaning up the earthquake.

"Anyway, that means when they leave, you're in charge!" Tiifu told her brightly. "Your parents agreed on it, and asked Sarafina to help you if need be. So, you'd better start getting used to giving out orders."

"Then here's the first one," Kiara intoned firmly. "Go rest now, Tiifu. I insist."

Tiifu still looked rather reluctant, though her frazzled, slightly unkempt appearance made it clear she had been working hard all morning. Zuri caught Kiara's look and gave her pregnant friend a gentle nudge. "Come on, Tiifu," she persuaded. "The day's getting hotter and you need to stay hydrated. Let's go to the watering hole."

Kiara smiled gratefully at Zuri, who promptly guided Tiifu away from Pride Rock. The princess exited the recovery den and made her way around its lofty perimeter. Simba and Nala were in the map room, and she had questions for them. As she reflected on the day's events, she knew that there was definitely something bothering Kion. _I've seen him like this before...but he'll tell me when he's ready._

It worried Kiara that her parents were similarly rattled; even Sarabi seemed shaken, Kiara could see it. Whatever was going on with the rockslide, she had a feeling trouble was not far off.

 _Whatever it is, we'll face it together_ , Kiara told herself with the determination that had gotten her through so much. But even she couldn't be certain that they would survive together too.

•••

Kopa's heart pounded the entire walk back into the Hollow's depths, but this time it wasn't the unforgiving drop that filled his thoughts. As he followed Chumvi across the wide stone bridge that spanned the habitat, he saw that several more lions had joined them since they arrived. None of them looked particularly eager to set paw outside the mountain anytime soon, but Kopa was not deterred. _If Malka says I can go, then I'm going. I made it this far from the forest on my own... I can make it to Pride Rock alone if I have to._ But Tumaini and Siri would accompany him no matter what, and the thought emboldened Kopa as he crossed the habitat.

Malka's quarters were located on the other side of the bridge, directly across from the main entrance. Unlike the sleeping dens, it was separated from the Hollow's interior by a short tunnel, and aside from a few glowing plants decorating its edges it was simple and modest in size. Malka was inside with two others, which left just enough room for Kopa and Chumvi to join them. The king was discussing something with his brother Fujo and paid no heed as Kopa entered. The younger lion could sense Fujo's watchful gaze on him, but his attention was drawn to their visitor. "You're a cheetah," Kopa blurted, before he could stop himself.

The conversation came to a halt, and Kopa flushed as all eyes were now on him. The cheetah, a slender young adult, smirked at his discomfort. "Very observant of you," she said sarcastically.

"Fuli is the fastest of the Lion Guard," Malka explained. "She's here to secure our alliance with the Pridelanders. And this is my brother Fujo, without whom this pride would already be at Janga's mercy."

"We've met," Fujo revealed, with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm glad to see you've made it, Kopa. I could use someone like you on my team."

Malka didn't look so sure about this. "Maybe he should stay here, Fujo. Your mission could be dangerous."

"I can handle myself," Kopa said immediately. "We're going to Pride Rock, right?"

"That's correct," Fujo replied. "I have important information for the queen mother, Sarabi. In the event that we're intercepted by Janga's lions, it is imperative that Fuli reaches the Pride Lands with my message. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Yes," Kopa asserted vigorously. "When do we leave?"

"Fujo, maybe you should tell him—" Malka began, but his brother held up a paw. To Kopa's surprise, the king fell silent immediately.

"Don't be too eager," Fujo told Kopa quietly. "Something you need to know first...Janga survived the rockslide."

Kopa blanched. "What?!" he yelped, all excitement gone now. Beside him, Chumvi's face was petrified with horror.

"She's been rounding up our remaining lions," Fujo continued, "and taking them to Mount Tempest for questioning. The teams Malka sent to find them are being captured too."

Kopa's heart sank. "What does she want?" he gulped, already dreading the answer.

"You. She has no idea who you are, which means you're a threat to her plans." Fujo gave a slightly crooked smile. "Although she seems to have already figured that part out the hard way."

Malka stepped forward. "Kopa, I'm telling you this because you have done me a great service these last few days," he said seriously. "You're safe now, more than you could be at Pride Rock. Janga will never find you here, I'll make sure of it...just stay here. Please."

Kopa looked away. "I can't," he mumbled. "Janga's after your pride because of me now. I can't just hide here while she hunts them down. Besides...it's about time that I go home."

"Home?" Fuli repeated slowly. "You're a Pridelander?"

"Used to be, I think." Kopa sighed. "I understand your concern, Your Highness, but this is something I have to do. Don't worry about me...worry about your lions, the ones that haven't made it."

"The kid's right," Fujo agreed, turning back to his brother. "I'll keep a close eye on him, Malka. You can rescue whoever Janga's taken captive."

"M-me?" Malka stammered.

"Yes, you," his brother hissed with a hint of impatience. "Janga doesn't know Mount Tempest like we do, but that advantage won't last if she interrogates our pride members under duress. And what if they tell her about the Hollow?"

"But..." The older lion looked from him to Kopa helplessly.

"What's there to discuss?" Fuli said incredulously. "I don't know how you guys do things around here, but where I come from the king takes responsibility for his subjects. You can't just leave them!"

"I—no, of course not, but I mean..." Malka composed himself. "You're right, both of you. I'll assemble a team and head out immediately."

"So I can go with Fujo?" Kopa asked.

The king sighed. "If it's important to you, yes. But be careful. I don't want to have to explain to Tumaini if something happened to you on my account."

Kopa frowned. "But Tumaini will be coming with me...right?"

Malka looked away. His uncomfortable silence said enough. "I'm sorry, Kopa, but I'm already taking a big risk in sending you and Fujo through Janga's patrols. I can't bring myself to lose my son again."

"Your son!" Kopa exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "He's alive, Your Majesty. He's in the Pride Lands!"

"What?" Malka blinked, not comprehending. Chumvi made a similarly astounded noise; Fujo said nothing, but even he looked shocked for once.

Kopa turned to Fuli. "Tell him," he urged. "There's an Afua in the pride, right?"

The cheetah looked just as bemused as Malka, but she nodded. "He was around since before I was born," she said slowly. "He never mentioned being from another pride though."

"What does he look like?" Kopa encouraged.

Fuli frowned, studying the king's features. "Black mane, like yours," she muttered. "The eyes...I can't remember. He keeps to himself a lot, doesn't talk much either. He did once tell me about his friend who was also a cheetah..."

"That's him!" Kopa crowed giddily.

But Malka did not look convinced. "Kumi named him after her grandfather," he recalled. "From the day Afua was born, she swore he would be just like him—more heart than the rest of us put together." His mournful gaze lingered on Kopa. "I want to believe you. But I can't bring myself to hope that you're right—not like this. Go back to the Pride Lands, find your parents; if my son is really there...then bring him home to me. But my decision stands—I must protect the only family I have left. I can't let Tumaini leave, or Siri."

Kopa nodded, solemn once again. "I won't be long. Can you tell them for me?"

"I shall," Malka promised. "Good luck, everyone. May the Great Spirits be with all of you."

•••

Under the trees she sat where the canopy met the Chekundu Cliffs, Vitani watched Kion make his way through the sprawl of former Outlanders. He was peering intently through the trees, as if searching for someone. She had seen him speaking with a lioness earlier, someone Vitani knew who despised her and gave her plenty of reason to stay where she was, unnoticed in the shadows.

But Kion was quite alone now, and from what Vitani could see the former Outlanders were being markedly unhelpful whenever he approached them. She could make out snatches of what he was saying, and she heard her name come up more than once. With a sigh, Vitani stood and poked her head out into the afternoon sun. "Over here, kid," she called. "You get too used to having your bird see everything for you?"

Kion padded over, now with a wide grin on his face. "Maybe more than I'd like to admit," he chuckled. "Am I interrupting something important?"

"That depends on what you want," Vitani said offhandedly.

He hesitated, peering around a little uncomfortably. "Could we go somewhere with a bit more privacy?"

"They're here _because_ they want privacy; they won't impose. Besides," Vitani added pointedly, "everyone's going to talk if they see you and me going off somewhere alone."

"They've already been talking," Kion muttered. "Except when I need something it seems, then no one talks."

Vitani relented, gesturing for the prince to follow her into the canopy of trees. "Don't take it so hard," she advised him. "Mo—Zira always said you were the only thing between us and the Pride Lands. That kind of resentment will take time to wear off."

"Guess I expected as much," Kion shrugged, and his expression lifted a bit. "But I'm not here for them, Vitani. I was hoping to find you here."

"Then you sure know me well." Vitani flashed a quick grin. "No one told me you were back, but that's my fault for being a recluse."

"Well, you're looking good for a recluse," he told her. "Better than when I last saw you."

"Yeah, having access to food and clean water will do amazing things for the body," she responded sarcastically. She saw his raised eyebrow, and hastened to add, "Sorry, I don't do well with compliments. This is great, all of it. I didn't think I'd ever get to come back."

Kion gave a small smile. "Turns out I've got a pretty amazing sister who dealt with that. I'm sorry to hear about Nuka...and Zira."

"Would you believe you're the first one to say that to me?" Vitani asked quietly. "I saw Kiara risk her own life to try and save Zira; it was more than she deserved, but your sister did it anyway. The two of you...you're too good for this."

"For what?" he asked.

Vitani gestured to the former Outlanders around them. "Looking out for us, even when your father wouldn't; even if they'll never know what you did for them. And...for seeing something in me that I didn't."

"It's what I do," Kion said. "I was just afraid I overstepped—with you, I mean. When I asked you to come to the Pride Lands with me..."

"Your dad would have never gone for it, Kion." Vitani smirked. _He sure acts the grown-up all the time, but sometimes it's so obvious how much growing up he still has to do._ "It was sweet of you, but even if it were possible I couldn't turn my back on my own family. I hope you understand that."

"I do," Kion told her solemnly. "I always admired your selflessness, you know. That was why I may have gotten...carried away."

"No, you were always respectful and I appreciate that," Vitani assured him with a small smile. She sighed heavily. "But...you remind me too much of someone I knew. That's why I broke it off...it wasn't fair to you. None of it was your fault—but that's in the past and I'm putting it behind me. You should too."

"I know," Kion said softly. "And we got there in the end, didn't we? Everything worked out somehow; the pride is unified, Kiara's married to your brother— _hevi kabisa_ , that's going to take some getting used to."

Vitani laughed. "They don't need to know we have history, especially now. I don't think Kiara's friends would ever shut up about it," she added, a little annoyed at the thought.

"Sounds about right," Kion snorted. "As if I have time right now to think about someone in that way."

"Don't you?" Vitani pried.

Kion groaned, but nonetheless she noticed a hint of warmth in his cheeks. "I thought at least you'd understand," he grumbled, giving her a half-hearted glare.

"So there is someone." Vitani smirked. "Come on, answer the question."

Kion avoided her eyes, his face burning now with uncharacteristic embarrassment. "Look, it's not important, alright? There are actual things that we should be worried about right now..."

"Kid, I'm going to level with you." Vitani deadpanned, propping his chin up so he was looking at her. "Something's got your parents real spooked, and I know it's bothering you too. I've got a good sense for these things, and it's telling me something bad is coming. Now I speak from personal experience when I say don't wait until it's too late. I'm not good at this _feelings_ type of thing, and you know how little patience I have for beating around the bush. So who is it?"

She caught the involuntary glance Kion sent in Mateka's direction. The dark gold lioness was busy with some of the former Outlanders, binding up their injuries one by one. Holding back a smirk, Vitani gave Kion a nudge forward. He made a startled noise and glanced back at her in annoyance. "She's busy right now," he muttered. "I'd hate to impose."

"She wouldn't care if you're doing the imposing," Vitani scoffed, half-jokingly. "I've only been here a few days, but from the way everyone's talking, you two are about to be the worst-kept secret in the Pride Lands. You might as well own it, so go, no excuses."

But Kion's attention was now diverted elsewhere. "Might not be a good time for that," he observed uneasily.

Vitani could hear them too. Raised voices from the former Outlanders, and from what she could make out Mateka was trying to break up the confrontation. Though from the sounds of it, some of them were not very happy with her either.

"I should have known," growled an aging lion whose mane was lined with streaks of silver, almost the same shade as his eyes. Vitani recognized him as Shaka, a usually reserved lion. "I leave for one afternoon, Madai, and you let her back. I thought we discussed this already."

Staring him down was Madai, a broad-shouldered tan lioness that rivalled him in age. "That was before the earthquake, and I didn't agree with you then. It doesn't matter now, we have several wounded."

"We can handle it," Shaka snapped. "Survival has always been our own responsibility. What does this one know of what we've been through?"

"I know some of your friends still have old injuries," Mateka insisted. "I noticed the signs—most of them have been ignored or aggravated, or just haven't healed properly."

This seemed to make Shaka more angry. "We didn't have the options you have, you privileged Pridelander snob. You think you get to look down on us because you had a well-provided upbringing and we didn't?"

Kion was by Mateka's side almost immediately, eyes narrowed at the lions staring them down. "There's no need for this," he growled. "My friend is just trying to help."

"We don't need her help," came Shaka's unsurprising response.

"Then you'd better start helping yourselves," Kion said firmly. "Like Mateka says, the others have injuries that need to be properly treated."

Shaka stepped up to Kion, staring the younger lion down. "I know who you are," he intoned sternly. "You unleashed your divine power on us once, and threatened to do it again if we ever returned. Why should we listen to you, now that we are under your father's protection?"

Kion bared his teeth, but he looked frustrated rather than angry. "Because there's a war coming," he burst out. "We don't know who they are and we need the pride—the entire pride—to be ready for them."

The former Outlanders fell silent, each of them looking more shocked than the next. They whispered amongst themselves, uncertain of what to make of the news. Shaka, however, looked decisively angry. "A war?" he muttered. "King Simba promised us peace and safety, and now—"

"And now these lions are going to take that away from us," Kion reiterated. "So if it's important to you, we all have to do our part."

"Don't you think we've tried that, kid?" Shaka scoffed. "When Scar ruled us, he gave us security in exchange for obedience—it was hard, but we had cubs to feed. And though I did my best to provide what little there was, my daughter still disappeared one night without a trace. Then Simba comes back and I'm banished for refusing to show him loyalty—but my loyalty is earned, Kion, not demanded. So if you think he can just force us to march into his war now, I'm not sorry to say you are mistaken."

Vitani spoke up. "Guys, this home is ours to protect now. If we can't do that...then we don't deserve to live here."

"I'm done fighting someone else's war," Shaka growled. "I don't know who's got a problem with Simba now and I don't care. If he can't defend his own kingdom from whatever's coming, then he's not the rightful leader."

"Don't say one more word about my dad," snarled Kion. Now he _was_ angry.

"Or what?" Shaka challenged. "You'll use the Roar on us, again?"

Vitani stepped in between them, her electric blue eyes glaring into Shaka's silver ones. "No, but you and me are going to have a problem."

Shaka snorted. "You've gotten soft, Vitani. The Pride Lands are spoiling you as well, I see."

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned about as an austere cream-furred lioness strode through their midst. It was Tama, Mateka's mother, and her expression was stiff with disapproval as she took in the situation. Vitani did not move as the older lioness locked eyes with her.

"Mom, it's okay," Mateka murmured. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"We're leaving. Now." Tama's voice cut through the tension like claws against flesh. She made a noise of disdain as she looked away from Vitani. "You see, Kion? These lions don't belong here. They can't even stop from turning on themselves."

"Mom, we were making progress," Mateka pleaded. "Let me do this, I know I can—"

"You will leave the company of these violent, back-biting savages, and you will stay away from them from now on," Tama snapped.

"What did you call us?" snarled Madai. Vitani and Kion moved in front of Tama and Mateka to stop the others from getting at them.

"Shut up and get out of here," Vitani growled at Tama, as she held Shaka in place. "They don't want you around either."

"I'm sorry, Vitani," Mateka started to say.

"I said get out!" shouted Vitani. "You too, Kion, you'd best be somewhere else right now. And if any of you take one more step," she warned the former Outlanders, "I'll show you what happens when someone calls me soft."

Tama's expression was scornful. "It's a shame the king and queen have to worry about you," she leered. "The princess doesn't know what she's getting into, marrying your brother. But she will when your past comes back for you."

"I'm putting my past behind me," Vitani growled, struggling to hold her temper through clenched teeth.

"Foolish child," Tama said coldly. "You've no idea of the crimes your mother hadn't answered for—the lives that were destroyed because of you and Kovu."

Vitani didn't miss the way Kion looked down, or the resigned looks the former Outlanders were giving each other. She felt suddenly as if everyone knew something she didn't. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Tama only turned away, walking off without giving an answer. Mateka gave Vitani an apologetic look, then hurried after her mother. Kion did not move, and for a moment Vitani hoped he would stay in spite of her words. But he shook his head and dashed off, leaving her alone with the former Outlanders.

Shaka and Madai looked uncomfortable, and they both wilted under the intense gaze Vitani must have picked up from Zira. She uttered one word, a command that left no room for argument.

"Explain."


	5. The Truth is Never Unchanging

_Life will flash before my eyes_  
_So scattered and lost, I want to touch the other side._  
_And no one thinks they are to blame,_  
_Why can't we see that when we bleed, we bleed the same?_  
_I can't get it right, get it right since I met you._  
_Loneliness be over! When will this loneliness be over?  
_ —Muse, "Map of the Problematique"

The late afternoon sun had already begun to slip behind the mountains by the time Kopa stepped out of the Hollow. The chilly mountain air was sharp, which made his breath faintly visible in the fading light. He stood immobile, now daunted at the prospect of scaling the steep descent before him. _I don't have Tumaini with me this time, but I didn't when I left the forest either... I guess I'd better get used to it for now._

Fujo emerged from the Hollow's tunnel, giving instructions to Fuli as well as the lions who had been chosen to accompany them. "If you are separated under any circumstances, seek refuge in the Pride Lands," Fujo told Chumvi and the other lions he had been leading to Pride Rock. "If you are captured by Janga's lions, do as they say and don't be a hero. But if she asks, you don't know anyone named Kopa."

Kopa joined him as the team made their way down the mountainside, this time bound straight for the Pride Lands. "You've been doing this for a long time, huh?"

"Since before you were born," Fujo replied, his attention on their precarious trek. "It's become a heavier burden to carry alone, but...there are responsibilities you can't run away from."

"Tumaini says that a lot," Kopa murmured, taking one last look at the Hollow. It was a truly wondrous place, and he hoped it would still be safe when he returned.

"Yes, I imagine he does." The older lion wore a bittersweet smile as they shifted single-file into a narrow pass where the mountain rose up to meet them. "He learned a great deal from his mother and myself. I can see that he passed much of it on to you."

Kopa looked away. "He didn't teach me to be a killer."

"You feel you've disappointed him," Fujo observed, watching Kopa's reaction closely. "Is killing lions so different from hunting for food?"

"It is when there's no reason for it," Kopa answered firmly.

"Very true," Fujo conceded, impressed. "And what difference is there between setting a mob of angry animals on Janga's lions and burying them alive?"

"I—" Kopa faltered. "The lions in the gorge were defenseless," he finally said, but with less conviction than before.

Fujo was not swayed. "Does it change anything? They had to be stopped, and from your actions I think you already knew this. It's not their deaths that trouble you... You feel guilty because _you_ personally killed those lions."

"It's understandable," Fuli chipped in. She was directly in front of Fujo, closely following Chumvi and the others. "The Lion Guard only goes for the kill as an absolute last resort, and even then Kion only allows it for self-defence. It's not something we're used to doing."

"You'll have to be, soon enough," Fujo told them both. "Janga plays for keeps, and so do I. Your compassion will be lost on her."

Kopa made a disgruntled noise. "So that's the goal, kill them until it gets easier? Is that what you taught Tumaini?"

"It never gets easier, not when it stays with you your whole life," Fujo said flatly. "That's what I taught him, and I'd do it again if I had to."

"Even if you knew what would happen?"

There it was, a trace of doubt in Fujo's demeanour. But when he opened his mouth, his words were concise and unhesitant. "I wish I had kept a closer eye on them that day," he confessed, looking a bit uncomfortable at being so candid. "Kumi and I failed them and she left the burden for me to carry alone. Unlike my brother, I don't see it as an excuse to let down the rest of the pride. I learn from my mistakes, which is why I stand by the choices I make."

"And how do you know you wouldn't cause something just as bad to happen? Or worse?" Kopa pressed.

Fujo gave a thin smile. "'You can't control where your actions will lead,'" he recited. "'Just do what you know is right...'"

"'...take the rest as it comes'," finished Kopa.

The older lion's expression held approval. "You're very passionate, Kopa, and it strengthens your determination; but determination alone is not enough to stop Janga. You must give up the ideals my nephew has instilled in you, understand that there isn't always an easy way out. I don't think you should regret what happened in the gorge—think of it as a wake-up call, a preparation for what's coming."

Up ahead, the pass was about to come to an end. Kopa was silent as he emerged onto the open mountainside. Having said his piece, Fujo trotted ahead to check on Chumvi and the others, leaving the younger lion alone with Fuli. She seemed to be contemplating Fujo's words as well.

Kopa found his eyes drawn to the sigil of the lion's head on her shoulder. "Kion," he said aloud. Fuli's head turned to him. "He's the leader of the Lion Guard?"

"Yeah," Fuli answered. "He's back at Pride Rock now, probably looking for that 'easy' way out for all of us. Why?"

"Someone called me by his name a few days ago. A hippo, he had those markings too."

Now he had her full attention. "Beshte?" Fuli said, surprised. "He never mentioned making contact with anyone on the outside."

"He was nice," Kopa remarked. "He asked me to keep quiet about our encounter, but I don't think it matters now. He must have mistook me for Kion."

"I can see why," Fuli conceded, taking a closer look at him. "This gets weirder the more I look at it, and I'm not just talking about the resemblance. For someone who's been missing from the pride for so long, you're somehow tied to _everything_ that's going on right now. You've even got me interested in find out exactly who you are."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Kopa murmured. "I was hoping I'd remember more about them by now..."

"What _do_ you remember?" The cheetah asked curiously.

Kopa winced. "Most of it isn't pleasant. One of the Pridelanders tried to kill me when I was a cub."

Fuli stiffened. "What?" she exclaimed. "How did they get away with that? Simba wouldn't have allowed it!"

"No idea," Kopa sighed. "There's a lot I still don't know. I can't even remember who my parents are."

"As if I didn't already feel bad for you," Fuli muttered. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound insensitive. I...never knew my parents either. Tell me what you remember."

Kopa furrowed his brow, thinking hard. "Well, there's Afua, though I haven't seen him since we were cubs so I have no idea what he looks like now. Zira, she's the one who tried to kill me... I try not to think about her too much. And..." He struggled to remember a name as a familiar face surfaced in his mind, one he had seen before in several memories. "...Vitani. Yes, I'm pretty sure that's her name." Kopa noticed Chumvi's ears perk up, and knew he had piqued the red-brown lion's interest as he dropped back from the others.

"The last two sound vaguely familiar," said Fuli, frowning. "I may have heard them somewhere a long time ago, but I don't remember anyone in the pride with those names."

"I do," Chumvi recalled. "The day Vitani was born was the day Tojo left the Pride Lands. He failed to give Zira her male heir."

The cheetah gave a start. "Wait, I remember a story about these lions who were banished for trying to take the throne from Simba. The leader's name was Zira, I met her a long time ago. I'm pretty sure it was her daughter I fought in the Outlands."

Kopa was a bit put out by this. "I think we were friends," he said quietly. "I don't get it, though...why did Zira want to kill me if she was after the throne?"

Fuli scrutinized him again. She seemed to be debating something. "What if..." she stopped and shook her head. "No...forget it, it sounds too far-fetched, even in my head."

"But not impossible," pointed out Fujo from in front of them, peering over his shoulder to give her an encouraging nod. "Do share."

The cheetah bit her lip. "Alright, but bear in mind I've had a rough past few days and I might sound a little crazy."

"Try me," Kopa insisted. Right now he was willing to hear anything that might give him more leads.

Fuli took a deep breath before she continued. "I think there's a reason you look like Kion. And I think Zira tried to kill you because she had a personal reason to." Kopa's mouth fell open as he suddenly understood. He already knew what she was about to say. "Kopa, what if—what if Simba and Nala _are_ your parents?"

•••

Tumaini had to admit it to himself, he felt incomparably lighter after finally telling his friends the truth about his past. It would take time and effort to make peace with it, but regardless he finally felt as though he had nothing to hide from the world for the first time. It had barely sunk in that his friends hadn't pushed him away; on the contrary Siri kept him company the entire afternoon as they waited for Kopa to come back from Malka's quarters. In the meantime, Tumaini decided to show her around.

"Your mother actually planted all of these?" Siri asked in amazement, running one paw along the glowing plants sprouting out of the wall. They were following a protruding ledge that spanned the Hollow's interior which wound between the weaving bridges that connected the dens.

Tumaini grinned. "It took her four days," he recalled. "Dad would sometimes bring her something to eat because he felt bad about discouraging her—she was definitely mad at him—but not bad enough to give her a helping paw."

"He misses her, you know," Siri said solemnly. "You being here really helps him out."

"Thanks, Siri," Tumaini replied. "Having you around seems to have made him more sane."

Siri laughed. "You're a real charmer. I'm going to have to keep an eye on both of you. And you realize what this means, right?" She caught Tumaini's blank look, and continued with some exasperation, "You're the heir! You're going to be the next king!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," he interrupted. "We're not even at that part yet. I'm still...settling in."

"Because you'd rather not think about it?" she pressed.

"Blunt as a boulder, you are," Tumaini grunted. "Yeah, you got me. I didn't like the idea then and I probably like it even less now."

Siri raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because you thought you killed someone you cared about, and went off to live in self-exile?" She snorted. "Hate to break it to you, but someone's already done that and he's the king of Pride Rock." She softened her tone when she saw Tumaini's stony expression. "Tumaini, I know you don't believe in yourself. But look what you accomplished these last few days. Sure, it hasn't been easy, but you followed your instincts with my life on the line, and you came through for me. You didn't even know who I was back then, but you helped me anyway."

"I just...I was just..." Tumaini stammered, trying to find the words. "I was dreading the idea of seeing my father. I planned on avoiding it."

"I remember," said Siri. "You've known since before we left the forest. Well...it means a lot to me that you still saw things through, and what's more, you stuck around." Her grey eyes were peering into his maroon ones. "You're...a rare lion. You could make a better king than you realize. Wait and see."

Tumaini smiled at this. "If that's true, I'll need to find a good queen."

"Better get on that quick then," Siri said with a saucy grin. "No offense, but you're only getting less fruitful the longer you wait."

"I'm not that old," he protested, looking offended.

"Not yet," Siri snickered. "But our Circle of Life is closing, if you know what I mean."

Tumaini grunted. "Yeah, my parents already had me _and_ Afua by the time they were your age." His mind drifted back to thoughts of his younger brother. "I really hope Kopa's right about him being alive. It shouldn't be much longer before we can leave. I don't even know what I'd say to Afua. I need to tell him I'm sorry, obviously—"

"Tumaini, look," said Siri, peering up. He followed her gaze and frowned.

Malka was standing upon the topmost bridge, waiting just outside his quarters. With him were four lions, but Kopa was not with them. "What is he..." Tumaini muttered, turning about and dashing back up the walkway. He could hear Siri following closely behind, and soon enough they reached the king and his assembled lions. "Dad, what is this? Are you going somewhere?"

"To Mount Tempest," Malka told him grimly. "Janga's got our lions captured there. I'm going to free them."

Tumaini made a disbelieving noise. _This isn't like him at all._ "What about the mission to Pride Rock?"

"Your uncle is taking care of that," his father told him. "He's got a team escorting our Lion Guard contact back to the Pride Lands."

"But Kopa wanted to go with them!" Tumaini protested. " _We_ wanted to go with them!"

"Kopa _has_ gone with them," Malka said. "But you two need to stay here, for your own safety."

Tumaini's heart raced. _He couldn't have..._ "What did you just say?" He whispered furiously.

The king did not back down. "You and Siri need to stay here," he repeated, eyes narrowed. "For your own safety."

"You let Kopa run off?" Tumaini growled. "On his own?! What is wrong with you?"

"He's not on his own," Malka argued. "I couldn't have found anyone he'd be safer with than your uncle."

His son groaned. "Uncle Fujo is _not_ a role model, dad. I don't want Kopa around him."

"Your friend is looking for his family and he's in good company," the king beseeched. "Why do you feel the need to go with him?"

"Because I _am_ his family!" Tumaini roared. "I found the kid nearly dead, spent more than half my life taking care of him, and after all this time his parents get him back just like that? After the state they left him in?"

"Tumaini," Siri began, but he stopped her.

"I know, Siri, maybe they didn't do it. But either way they were irresponsible enough to let that happen to him, and I am _not_ going to let it happen again."

"He's not a cub anymore," Malka said sternly. "He can take care of himself."

"So can I!" Tumaini snapped. "I'm leaving."

He moved to leave, but Malka stepped in front of him, looking furious. "You want to go with him because you're afraid he won't come back," he accused. "Does one lion matter more to you than your entire pride, Tumaini?"

"For the last three years, yeah," Tumaini said hotly. "I'm supposed to just sit here and _hope_ he'll come back?"

"Of course he will," his father insisted. "He probably told you already, but...your brother might be there."

"Yeah, which is another reason I wanted to go," Tumaini grumbled. "Janga's dead, it can't be that dangerous."

He noticed Malka's hesitation, and felt his stomach sink. The king looked very uncomfortable as he slowly said, "Janga survived the rockslide. She's still out there."

Tumaini's eyes widened. "Does she know Kopa started the rockslide?"

Malka said nothing.

The younger lion understood. "She's going to be looking for him," he whispered.

"He'll be fine," Malka tried to assure him.

"Oh, now you have something to say!" Tumaini yelled. "His life may not matter to you, but he is _my best friend!_ You had no right to send him out without telling me!"

"You're right, and you should be mad at me," the king admitted. "But I did what was right for Kopa, and I'm trying to do what's right for you as well. If Janga wasn't already on your trail for protecting Siri, she will be once she finds out that you're my son. And Siri," he added to her, "I was worried enough the first time Janga sent lions after you..."

"Not worried enough to actually find you though," Tumaini muttered scornfully.

Malka slammed a paw to the ground. "That's enough, Tumaini. I won't tell you what to do as your father, but as your king I order you to stay in the Hollow. Siri, could you keep an eye on my son?"

"Not a problem," Siri replied. "I'll stay close to him."

"Good," said Malka, relieved. "Stay safe, you two."

"We will, Malka," she assured him. "Good luck."

The king nodded. "Tumaini?" He waited until his son looked at him. "Kopa will come back soon, and maybe...he won't be the only one who does."

"Maybe," Tumaini muttered, still disgruntled. "Don't get killed, dad."

Malka chuckled in spite of himself. "Thanks. I'll see you both in a few days."

Tumaini watched in silence as Malka's team marched across the bridge and out of the Hollow. He was quite put out by the prospect of waiting at the Hollow and hoping Kopa would make it through the two-way trip. _He might be bringing Afua back as well—Great Kings, how can I just sit around while this is all happening?_

Siri interrupted his thoughts by tapping him on the foreleg with one paw. She beckoned for him to follow her, peering over her shoulder furtively. Tumaini stared at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

"What are _we_ doing?" she said rhetorically, eyeing the bridge below them. "We're going after Kopa, and if he's right, Afua. You said there were three exits, show me the other two."

Whatever he had expected, it wasn't that. "You—you outright lied to my dad," he sputtered, astonished. "You promised him you'd make me stay here."

"No, I said I'd stay close to you," she reminded him. "And I made a promise to Kopa first, orders or no. So I guess your dad's going to have to get in line."

Tumaini actually laughed. "You know something, Siri? You're quite the rare lion yourself."

•••

Mateka knew Tama meant well, she really did. She was equally aware of her mother's infamous temper, which had cowed many a Pridelander including King Simba himself. And because she had heard it repeated to her enough to last ten lifetimes, Mateka knew how her mother felt about the Outlanders.

"You know how I feel about the Outlanders," Tama chided as they left Chekundu Cliffs behind.

" _Former_ Outlanders," Mateka rectified. "They're part of the pride now, and most of them are still adjusting. They're just lost right now."

"They're unpredictable," her mother said sternly. "They've been conditioned to do one thing and one thing only—to kill us and clear the throne for Zira. That's why they're lost, and I don't want to see you get hurt helping those who don't want to be helped."

"Mom, they don't have anyone else," Mateka insisted. "Kovu's up to his eyeballs in his royal duties, and he was swamped even before the earthquake. Vitani tries to keep them in check, but—"

A scowl appeared on Tama's face. "I told you to stay away from her. She's the most dangerous out of all of them."

"Dangerous?" her daughter repeated in disbelief. "She saved Kiara's life!"

"And who's Kiara married to? They only look out for their own, you know that; or have you forgotten that Vitani was more than willing to kill Simba not even a moon cycle ago?" When Mateka did not answer, Tama snorted in affirmation. "Of course you haven't, you were the one who tended to his injuries after Kovu led him into Zira's ambush."

Mateka sighed. Tama's unrelenting grudge against the Outlanders was nothing new. But she had hoped that her mother would come around once peace was made. "They made mistakes, I know that. Madai even told me she wasn't proud of what she did for Scar. But she had a cub to raise, a lot of them did. You always tell me how food was scarce back then—would you have done anything less for me, if I was born into that life?"

Tama hesitated, just a little. "I suppose I wouldn't, not if it was the only way," she admitted. "But you can't fix everything that's broken, Mateka. No one can."

"'Can't'." Mateka glowered. "This is about dad, isn't it?"

"It's about all of us!" Tama barked. She knitted her brow, frustrated. "You're young and compassionate, but there's so much ugliness in the world you haven't seen, Mateka, so much you don't understand. You grew up without a father because of them... There's too much history that can't be forgotten."

"Then don't forget," said Mateka softly. "But we have to do better this time, and no one's going to make the effort for us. Everyone deserves another chance."

"They had their chance," her mother snapped. "Simba tried making peace with them, and Zira proved how well-placed that trust was when she killed his son. The kid could have still been alive if he hadn't gotten close to Vitani in the first place."

Mateka was horrified. "That's not true. How could you say that?"

"Because they're not the victims, Mateka," Tama responded. "They stood by the actions of someone who made us the victims. They've only got themselves to blame, and I'm not going to lose you to them too."

"But mom—" Mateka began.

"That's _final_ ," her mother growled. "Help out elsewhere if you want, we both know there are plenty of animals in the Pride Lands that need it right now. And Mateka...I don't want to see you with Vitani or the _former_ Outlanders again."

Mateka's expression hardened. "Fine. Then I'm going to join the expedition."

"You're what?" exclaimed Tama.

She gave her mother an adamant look. "There's a war starting out there, mom. I won't be able to convince our new pride members to stand with us when the time comes, but I can still do what I do best. Are you going to stop worrying and let me go where I'm needed, or am I just supposed to wait until this war reaches our borders?"

Tama did not look happy about this. But she seemed to have made up her mind as well. "Neither," she decided. "I'll be right beside you."

•••

Kopa awoke with a start, blinking as his vision adjusted to the darkness. It was the dead of the night, faintly lit by the starlight poking through the canopy of trees above. Night had fallen by the time they reached the forest at the bottom of Mount Kilimanjaro, and Fujo led them a decent ways from the mountain before deciding to make camp. He had opted to take the first watch, but Kopa recalled just then that he was supposed to relieve him. As he peered around at the slumbering lions, he realized that two particular members of the team were gone.

Deciding against calling for them, Kopa quickly but quietly roused the others. "Chumvi!" he hissed, shaking each of them frantically. "Everyone, get up! Fujo and the cheetah are gone!"

Chumvi was instantly up on his paws, followed quickly by the rest. "Everyone, spread out and look for their trail," he instructed quietly. "Whatever happened, we have to be ready for anything."

Kopa could hear the others' movements fade away as they slunk into the trees. There were five of them and he did not expect it to be too long before one of them found the trail. _What is Fujo up to?_ He wondered. The lion was an enigma, but this could not be part of the plan. Something was wrong.

Even as Kopa moved vigilantly in search of clues, his thoughts were persistently drawn toward Fuli's theory. It was insane, completely and assuredly unbelievable. And yet, it fit neatly into every piece of the story he had heard so far. It was a strange thought, to be a long-lost prince and not even know it. _And Kion—I need to see him myself._ A familiar scent caught Kopa's attention just then, one he hadn't come across since—

_The Mirihi Forest._

Kopa felt his blood run cold as he stopped to gaze upon the trail he had found. Four lions had passed by not long ago. He had a good guess of who they were pursuing. Peering around, he saw that Chumvi and the others were nowhere to be seen. Gritting his teeth, Kopa followed the fading pawprints.

He didn't have to go far before he spotted a clearing up ahead. Jeraha and his lions were gathered in the middle, their attention focused on something laying beneath them. As Kopa crept closer, he saw that they were taking turns striking a lion sprawled on the ground—a black-maned lion that he realized was Fujo.

Jeraha held up a paw, and the other three ceased clawing and kicking their quarry. The burly lion peered down at Fujo, his expression dead serious. "The cheetah," Jeraha growled. "We know you've been travelling with her. Where is she?"

Fujo laughed, even as he spat blood from where he laid. "Why, Jeraha...what's Janga going to say when she hears of this?"

"She told me to bring you back alive," Jeraha sneered. "She doesn't care what condition I deliver you in. So save yourself another beating and tell me what you've told the cheetah. Is she with the Keepers?"

Kopa, assessing the situation from behind a thick shrub, gave a start when he spotted Tumaini and Siri crouched behind some adjacent bushes, out of Jeraha's line of sight. They hadn't seen him yet, but Kopa didn't want to risk getting spotted by the enemy lions. _If I make the first move, they'll catch on. I just need to wait for the right opportunity..._ He saw Fujo's gaze turning in his direction, and the young lion poked his head out of the shrub, just a little.

Fujo's drawn, ragged expression shifted, and the dazed look disappeared from his face. "You're looking the wrong way, Jeraha," he smirked. "Asking the wrong questions too. But who knows, maybe you'll catch up."

"What are you...?" Jeraha trailed off as Kopa swiftly knocked out one of his lions with a hefty _thump_. Kopa saw the big lion turn to face him, and Fujo took the opportunity to sink his claws into Jeraha's side. With a pained grunt, Fujo kicked his opponent away as Tumaini and Siri burst into the clearing as well to take on the remaining two enemy lions.

Kopa hurried to Fujo's side and helped the injured lion hobble away; he saw Jeraha stand back up, paying no heed to the fight in the clearing. The burly lion bared his teeth at Kopa and Fujo as he pursued them into the trees. "I should have guessed," he snarled. "Wait till I bring you both to Janga. You don't want to answer my questions, you can answer hers."

"We won't lose him," Fujo muttered in Kopa's ear.

Kopa spotted movement up ahead, and he grinned. "Oh, yes we will."

Chumvi and his lions appeared from between the trees as soon as Kopa and Fujo passed them, blocking Jeraha and forcing the big lion to turn around, now the one being pursued. The sound of their paws were soon swallowed up by the forest.

"I hope they don't mean to kill him," Fujo grunted. "He'd take at least one, maybe two of them with him."

"Yeah, they're not stupid," replied Kopa. "They're going to pull back with Tumaini and Siri, so it's not going to mess with your plans, don't worry."

"Plans?" Fujo uttered. "Did it look like I was in control just then?"

"Unless I'm supposed to believe Jeraha took you in your sleep," Kopa said sarcastically. "You and Fuli left the camp without waking us. Why?"

The injured lion sighed. "Because I knew Jeraha was coming," he disclosed. "I needed a discreet exit for Fuli, and she's gotten far enough now that they won't catch up to her. What's more, Jeraha never found you because I made sure he wouldn't."

"Did you get caught on purpose too?" asked Kopa half-seriously.

Fujo gave an amused smile. "It wasn't my first idea, but it got Fuli the time she needed and that's the important part. Although your timing wasn't so bad either."

"Uh-huh," Kopa said. "Who are the Keepers?"

Fujo immediately became dead serious. "Another time, Kopa. Take my word for it."

Kopa considered it. "Then tell me something. You said Janga would hear about this. Why would she care what Jeraha does to you?"

"Because, Kopa, she thinks I am capable of starting a war between her and the Pridelanders." The smile reappeared, but there was a steely edge to it now.

In that moment, Kopa felt more unnerved than when he caught Jeraha's scent. "And are you?" he asked cautiously.

Despite his battered state, Kopa could still see a glimmer of anticipation in Fujo's tireless eyes. "Let's find out, shall we?"

•••

Sarabi had made up her mind. Simba and Nala had gathered their teams and left the Pride Lands early in the evening; Simba was sweeping the Back Lands for signs of Janga's lions, while Nala headed into the mountains to try and find Malka's pride. It would be dawn soon, and Sarabi knew she could wait no longer. She had to be out there with them—she had to find Janga first.

Simba was having a hard time coming to terms with the news of his half-sister, and Sarabi knew he was reluctant to talk to her about it. As much as she wished her son would open his heart a bit more, she also knew full well how much Simba's family history had cost him. _It doesn't have to end in bloodshed this time,_ thought the queen mother as she strode through the night. She was approaching the borders of the Pride Lands now, where a waterfall opened up into the Back Lands below.

To Sarabi's surprise, one of the nearby boulders moved, turning about to reveal that it was a hippo. "Evening, Your Majesty," said Beshte respectfully. "Taking a leisurely stroll outside the borders, are we?"

"Are you here to stop me, Beshte?" asked Sarabi politely. She saw a blurred shape drop down from the tree above them and land on the hippo's back before straightening.

"Nah, technically you outrank us," Bunga admitted. "We're just wondering where you're off to in such a hurry."

"It's personal," Sarabi told them. "I need to do this alone."

Ono circled in and landed next to Beshte. "I'm guessing this has something to do with the message Fuli gave you."

The lioness sighed. "Correct as usual, Ono. Now move aside, Lion Guard."

"Not until we get an explanation," came Fuli's voice from the other side. In the blink of an eye, she appeared in the night, standing with the rest of the Guard. "I run all the way home to find Simba and Nala gone, and looking for a pride I've already talked to. Now I pass on five words to you and you're about to run out after them? 'Your daughter needs your help'...who's your daughter?"

"Her daughter is Janga," said Kion, appearing atop the waterfall at last. He stood by Sarabi's side, giving her a supportive smile. "And until we get to the bottom of this, Lion Guard, you are under orders not to hurt her. Now let's help my grandmother get down this waterfall. Till the Pride Lands' end..."

"Lion Guard defend!" chorused the others, albeit not too loudly given the lateness of the night.

Sarabi blinked in astonishment as the Lion Guard took their positions and prepared to navigate the waterfall together. "You'll help me find Janga? Peacefully?"

"We weren't going to let you do it alone," Kion affirmed. "And peaceful is our preferred approach." After a pause, he added slowly, "You know my dad's going to be really upset with all of us, right?"

The queen mother snorted, not the least bit concerned. "We can tell him it was my idea, which is actually true. In any case," she continued with a more serious tone, "I fear Simba's judgement isn't the most sound when it comes to Janga. I think this is something we should do without him."

Sarabi was not surprised to see Kion looking rather appeased. "You and me both," he muttered, loud enough only for her to hear.


	6. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

_No wind, no rain, nor winter storm can't stop me, baby_  
_If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double._  
_My love is alive, way down in my heart_  
_Although we are miles apart._  
_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough,_  
_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_  
_To keep me from getting to you?_  
—Marvin Gaye/Tammi Terrell, "Ain't No Mountain High Enough"

Kopa's ears picked up the sound of rushing water shortly before the first streaks of sunlight peeked through the treeline. He scrunched his eyes as the foliage parted to reveal the bright morning sun, which was just beginning to appear over the waterfall before him.

Fujo finally took his weight off Kopa's shoulder; the injured lion had kept up a brisk pace the whole time, despite his noticeable limp. "We found the river again," he remarked. "Now we need to get to the top of the falls. From there we can cross into the Back Lands."

Kopa peered up and down the cliffs on either side of the falls. It didn't look very tall or difficult to scale, but that wasn't what he was worried about. "We'll be out in the open once we're up there." He had seen the lay of the land while sitting outside the Hollow, and knew that outside the Mirihi Forest, the Back Lands wouldn't conceal them very effectively. But the open savanna was the quickest way for them to reach the Pride Lands. "Janga's lions will be on us before long, and if we're backed against the river..."

"Very good, Kopa," Fujo chuckled. "I'll find a way across. Wait for the others to catch up, I'll be back soon."

Kopa peered uncertainly at the other lion's injuries, which were much more visible in the sunlight. "Um, maybe I should go instead," he suggested.

"And how do you imagine my nephew would feel about that? He's going to want to see that you're alright."

The younger lion was starting to become annoyed. "Fujo, I don't know why you and Tumaini think I need to be protected all the time, but I think I've done okay on my own so far. I bailed you out, didn't I?"

"It's not that," Fujo said seriously. "If the cheetah's right about you, then Janga will soon have even more reason to come after you. She has...a complicated history with the royal family of the Pride Lands."

"What do you mean?" Now he had Kopa's attention.

"I'll explain later. Now stay here, kid, I'll be fine. I've been hurt worse before." The mysterious lion began pulling himself up the short cliff, not the least bit deterred by his physical condition.

Kopa sat by the waterfall, closing his eyes and listening for movement, but the surrounding ambience was drowned out by the unrelenting current. It was hard to believe he was beside the same Zuberi River that gently flowed through the Mirihi Forest on the other side of the mountains. Its roar filled his ears and brought forth a familiar flutter of fear; knitting his brow, he tried to tear his mind away from that night the Zuberi River had nearly claimed him.

" _Kopa! Hurry!"_

" _Asante, help me!"_

Kopa's eyes shot open in shock. His mind still kept many secrets hidden away, but there was a particular reason this one had resurfaced.

" _Someone, please help! I don't want to drown!" The broken piece of riverbank bobbed precariously as it was swept along by the churning current. His paws were beginning to ache from how tightly he held onto the protruding roots. His tail and hindlegs were already in the water, but it hardly mattered amidst the heavy rain that lashed against him._

_Kopa felt the root loosening in his grip and scrabbled panickedly against the clump of earth, but to no avail as it broke apart under his weight. He cried out as he fell backwards toward the rushing water—_

— _and felt a jolt as the roots snagged against something. "Huh?" Kopa looked up and saw that the roots caught onto a series of tree trunks that had fallen over the river. Mustering the last of his energy, the cub pulled himself up and out of the water; the trunks were rough and quite bumpy, but he hardly cared as he dragged his exhausted body safely onto land._

_Then a deep voice rumbled next to his ear. "You must be Kopa."_

_Kopa gave a startled yelp as one of the trees moved, revealing itself to be a crocodile; scratch that—they were all crocodiles! He had never seen them up close before, and at the moment he couldn't tear his gaze away from the rows of sharp teeth protruding from their enormous jaws. The cub tried to raise himself to an upright position, but found that he was utterly and helplessly drained._

" _Kopa! Is he okay, Pua?" The hyena cub named Asante squeezed between the crocodiles, anxiously peering at her friend._

_Pua, the crocodile leader, nodded reassuringly. "He'll be alright. I'm glad you came to us—he doesn't look like he would have lasted much longer."_

_Kopa slumped against the ground, relieved that he really was out of danger. "Thank you," he gasped, patting Pua gratefully on the flank. "And thank you, Asante. I thought..."_

_Asante looked almost overwhelmed with relief. "You thought I wouldn't come back?" she laughed. "You saved my life, what kind of friend would I be if I just ran out on you?"_

" _The kind that wouldn't make friends with lions, or crocodiles." Kopa grinned. "But you did."_

_The hyena cub laughed. "What did I tell you? Even the course of nature can be changed if you only try."_

Kopa straightened. The current's roar was disrupted, ever so slightly, by the faint sound of approaching pawsteps. He relaxed as he caught Tumaini's familiar scent, and sure enough his friend appeared from the trees a moment later. Kopa padded forward, glad to see Tumaini but cringing slightly at the glare he was wearing. "That was a close one. You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

"I'm getting used to it," the older lion muttered. "Where's my uncle?"

"Top of the waterfall, scouting for a way across the river," Kopa told him. "He wants us to wait here. Where are the others?"

"We got separated, they shouldn't be too far behind. But neither is Jeraha, so we can't hang around for long."

"Do you think he's still after us?" Kopa dreaded the thought.

"It's why he's out here," Tumaini said pointedly. "He won't pass up the opportunity to capture you, not even when he's outnumbered. My guess is Janga wants to pay you back in kind after the gorge."

Kopa grimaced. "She does, Fujo told me. And she's after him too."

"I kinda noticed. Now stop changing the subject. You left the Hollow without telling me. That was...very uncool."

The younger lion looked down. "I'm sorry, Tumaini. Your father said..."

"Yeah, he already told me his reasons and I've accepted them. But you—you're old enough to be responsible for your own actions. You want to find your family and I understand that, but you're scaring me, Kopa. First you tell me my brother's alive, you tell me we're going to find him, and then you just take off on me. It's a good thing Siri and I heard the commotion and showed up when we did. Full disclosure now, what's gotten into you?"

Kopa said nothing for a moment, turning his gaze back to the waterfall instead. "It wasn't the first time," he intoned, almost to himself.

"I don't follow, kid," Tumaini said irritably.

"I fell into the Zuberi once before," Kopa clarified, now recalling more about the memory. "I was lucky to have a friend who saved me that day as well...a hyena, if you could believe it. Her name was Asante, and she brought her crocodile friends to pull me out of the water."

The black-maned lion raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm judging, but how did that happen?"

"She believed anyone could change the course of nature—that no one should hate anyone just because they were told to." Kopa had another thought just then. "Your uncle says Janga's got a complicated relationship with the Pridelanders...but what if she doesn't have to confront them with war? What if there's another way?"

"And what makes you think you're the one who has to find this other way?" Tumaini asked exasperatedly.

Kopa took a deep breath. He let it out slowly before answering. "I may be the king and queen's eldest son...the heir to the throne."

Whatever Tumaini had been expecting, it clearly wasn't that. "You're...!" he choked. "So all that stuff about your parents—you mean to tell me—"

"I won't know for sure, not until we get there," said Kopa. He struggled to see further into the memory, but it held stubbornly fast and refused to show him any more. "After the crocodiles saved my life, Simba and Nala honoured them before the entire Pride Lands. I must have meant something to them if they did that, right?"

"Maybe," his friend said slowly. "And what about your hyena friend?"

"I'm pretty sure she was offered a home in the Pride Lands, but she lives by her own rules. Not so different from you and me and our friends in the forest." Kopa's gaze fell as something occurred to him. "Things are never going to be like that for us again, huh?"

"Maybe not," Tumaini admitted reluctantly. "But being out here, finding peace with my past instead of hiding from it, bringing you back to your family—I think we made the right choice. You were right when you said that part of our lives was over."

"And what about what comes next?" Kopa sighed. "We're from two different prides, Tumaini, and I think we both know what that means. When this is over, what lives _are_ we going to return to?"

Tumaini looked as if he'd had the same thought. "We'll have to see," he murmured. "Even if you find your parents at Pride Rock, and my brother is alive and comes home with me—none of that will change who you are to me. Believe it or not, Kopa, you—" The older lion broke off with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "—you saved my life as well that day. Gave me the resolve to...become someone I thought I couldn't be."

"Then I guess we're both here for a reason," Kopa said decidedly.

"I guess we are," agreed Tumaini.

The two of them turned their heads as Siri emerged by the riverside with Chumvi's group following closely behind. Some of them sported a few injuries from their escape, but everyone appeared to be in good shape nonetheless. It was then that Kopa realized Fujo still had yet to return. "We should look for your uncle," he whispered to Tumaini.

Tumaini considered it. "Any trouble on our tails?" he asked the others.

"Wasn't what I'd call a clean escape, but we got away," Siri replied. "Most of Jeraha's team was down when we took off, which is good because I think some of us need to stop and catch our breath before we go any further."

"Hey, I resent that," Chumvi protested, even as he and the others were panting heavily. "We're not all young and sprightly anymore."

"I'm not holding it against you," Siri reassured. "I'm not big on being chased by these psychopaths either, and I'm certainly not happy about having to do it again."

"Then keep your eyes and ears open," said Tumaini, heading for the cliff edge. "I'm going to see if my uncle found a way to cross the river. Be ready to move, guys."

"I'll come with you," Kopa said immediately.

His friend shook his head. "You should get some rest as well, Kopa. You just spent half the night lugging him through the woods. Besides," he added, "Fujo does nothing for nothing. I'm going to see what else he's up to."

•••

It wasn't that Tumaini didn't like Fujo. It wasn't even that he didn't think highly of him. On the contrary, Fujo frequently acted as the voice of reason when Malka and Kumi would fight as they often did, and for that Tumaini was thankful his uncle had been around at all. What was more, Fujo always did have a soft spot for Afua, and with the kid gone Tumaini felt horrible, seeing his uncle far colder and more distant than he remembered.

But Tumaini couldn't forget the long nights of rigorous training he and Afua endured under their uncle's instruction; the way Fujo taught him to be merciless even to his own little brother. Although Tumaini now understood the difficult decisions his mother and uncle had made, he was also no longer the misguided, violent delinquent they shaped him into. _I know better than to fall into my uncle's influence again...but Kopa doesn't._ Which was the real reason Tumaini was climbing up the cliffside alone—he was going to set things straight, and not just with Kopa; if Afua really was alive, then Tumaini would allow nothing tear to them apart again.

"Still lost in thought at the worst of times, I see."

Tumaini looked up at the sound of Fujo's voice. The older lion was standing atop the cliff edge, holding a paw out to him. Tumaini hadn't even heard him over the roar of the falls, and merely scowled in response as he allowed his uncle to pull him up. "You don't tell me what to do anymore."

"You're never too old to learn, nephew." Fujo smiled, leading the younger lion up along the rapids. "Though I must commend you for how well you've taught Kopa all these years. You've retained everything better than I could have hoped."

"Yeah, I just left out the bit involving cold-blooded murder," Tumaini muttered. "Made all the difference in the world, as it turns out."

"Perhaps," Fujo conceded. "But maybe you should have followed my example a little more closely. Kopa's a bright kid and you've done well by him, but you've also made him so very emotionally vulnerable. Your mother and I conditioned you and Afua to prepare for the worst, and more importantly to accept it. Kopa, however..."

Tumaini gave the older lion a hard glare. "Not everyone needs to live that life. You'd better not try and turn Kopa into one of your...your child soldiers."

"He's too old for that, no need to worry," Fujo said dismissively. "In any case, that's not something I do anymore."

"I'm serious, uncle," Tumaini growled. "If any harm comes to him because you whispered in his ear, I will know about it."

Fujo did not look offended. If anything, he seemed rather impressed by his nephew. "You really are the lion your father could only hope to be," he said with approval. "Tumaini, I am not interested in repeating my mistakes, and I confess they are some of the worst I've made. No, Kopa's strengths lie elsewhere from you and I. But don't be so quick to dismiss my advice—you must prepare him. War is on the horizon, and you might not always be there. And of course..." The older lion paused. "You yourself must face the possibility of losing him. The world is cruel, something we've both discovered long ago. We don't have the power to change that...the only thing we can do is be ready."

Tumaini turned away. "I can't live like that, not anymore," he murmured. "Kopa believes there's a peaceful solution, and I believe in him."

"I take it he's told you of his possible heritage," Fujo surmised. Tumaini nodded. "Then I don't need to tell you how imperative our journey has become. Neither you or Kopa have any idea of what's coming, but believe me when I say we're going to lose if we don't finalize our alliance with the Pridelanders."

"Fine," said Tumaini. "But when we get there, if Afua is there—"

"If Afua is alive, he would be an adult by now," his uncle responded curtly. "I won't tell him what to do, but that doesn't mean I don't intend to protect him. To put it simply, anyone that tries to harm him will be hunted down and slain by me, personally. Does that ease your mind, nephew?"

"It'll do," Tumaini muttered. They stopped by a bend in the rapids, a fair ways from the waterfall; Tumaini examined the wide, smooth rocks that stood stubbornly against the Zuberi's frothing current. "Looks a bit slippery, but we should be able to cross here."

"I know, I found it already," Fujo told him.

Tumaini blinked in disbelief. "Then why didn't you tell the others?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I know you wanted to talk to me alone," the other lion said with a shrewd smile. "You wouldn't have come up without Kopa otherwise."

"Okay, maybe that's true," Tumaini admitted, scowling again. "You are many things, uncle, but sloppy is not one of them. Spill it, why are we dawdling now, when we're so close to the Pride Lands?"

Fujo opened his mouth to answer, but stopped to peer over his nephew's shoulder. Tumaini turned and did a double take when he saw Siri crouched by the waterfall. She was busy helping the others up over the cliff, but it was the urgency with which they moved that caught his attention.

Fujo, however, did not share his surprise. "It looks like Jeraha's caught up," he remarked.

Something in his tone made Tumaini stiffen. "You were waiting for them," he realized. He faced his uncle, too baffled to be angry. "Why are you baiting him? Why do you want him chasing us?"

"Because there is no peaceful solution, regardless of how badly you and Kopa wish for it," answered Fujo calmly. "You'd both get killed, and then these kingdoms will fall shortly after that. So before we face our enemies in war, I must ensure that the Pridelanders are... _eradicated_ of any false notions they may have about Janga. I intend to give them a good look at her, an up close and personal understanding that leaves no doubt as to who she is and what she is capable of. That, nephew, is the honest answer you wanted, and you ought to know we have little time to act on it."

The other lions were moving to rejoin them as quickly as they could, but Tumaini could already see Jeraha clambering into view not far behind. Stopping only briefly to marvel that the big lion was actually faster than the rest of his team, Tumaini did a quick count to make sure everyone was present.

Siri was the first one to reach the river crossing. She stared dubiously at the the fierce current lapping against the rocks. "This is the best we've got?"

"Yep," said Tumaini glumly. "And there's eight of us, so get going and watch your step."

Wasting no time, Siri hopped onto the first rock, then the next. Fujo inclined his head at Chumvi's group, inviting them to go first; he stood beside his nephew, watching stoically as the last of the enemy lions reached the top of the waterfall and began closing in.

Tumaini instantly recognized the look of petrified fear in Kopa's eyes; the younger lion was looking not at Jeraha but the rapids that was now their only lifeline. Tumaini hurried forward, giving his friend an encouraging nudge. "Come on, Kopa, you can do it. Jump on the rock, just like the time you flooded our den..."

"We're outnumbered now," Fujo cut in. "Tumaini, you walk in front of him, I'll walk behind. I can dislodge some of these rocks to slow them down."

 _But he's not stopping them,_ Tumaini observed. _He still wants them to chase us._ There was no time to argue, so all he said was, "Stay close to me, Kopa. We'll be on the other side before you know it." Kopa still looked terrified, but he nodded shakily. Tumaini patted him on the shoulder before turning to face the crossing before them. In one sturdy leap, he bounded off the riverbank and landed on the first rock with only a slight slip of the paw. Nervously tearing his gaze away from the unforgiving rapids that sprayed cold water droplets into his fur, Tumaini made an awkward but steady leap onto the next rock, making sure Kopa and Fujo weren't too far behind before he continued on.

They had made it nearly halfway across the Zuberi when the enemy lions reached the crossing. Tumaini saw that Fujo had sent numerous conjoining rocks down the rapids, leaving a long gap that he was clearly daring Jeraha and his team to jump. The enemy lions stood by the shore, eyeballing the divide and weighing their odds. _Even when we're all in danger, Uncle Fujo can't resist messing with them._ Tumaini shook his head and was about to turn forward again when he saw Kopa fling himself at the next rock—only for it to tip over against his weight. In the blink of an eye, the rock was ripped away by the Zuberi's current, sweeping the young lion off with it.

"No!" yelled Tumaini _._ He braced himself against the rock, preparing to dive into the rapids after his best friend.

"Keep going!" Fujo barked. "I'll get him out before he hits the waterfall! Get the others to safety!"

Tumaini hesitated; Siri and the others had stopped where they were on the crossing, having seen Kopa fall in as well. _We're not in the clear yet, but..._

"You have a responsibility!" bellowed Fujo. "Get out of here, go!" Without waiting for a response, he leaped off his rock and disappeared into the raging torrent.

Back on the riverbank, Jeraha's team was leaving; they were following the current, scanning the turbulent water for the two lions they were after. Tumaini gave a frustrated growl that went unheard against the river's thunderous roar, but heeded Fujo's instructions and urged the team to continue onward. They were soaked to the bone and their pace was slowing from their gruelling bid for safety upon the Zuberi's rapids, but the Back Lands were not far ahead now; and although Tumaini's thoughts were running amok about Kopa and how infuriatingly helpless the whole situation was, he felt a flutter of relief when he saw Siri make it onto shore, followed one by one by the remaining lions.

It was not to last. Tumaini had just stepped onto land when he saw them—a half score of lions, several of them clutching long, dark green vines between their teeth. He heard Siri groan as the grey-furred lioness in the centre of the formation stepped forward. "I believe Mount Tempest is the other way," she informed them with a smug smile. "If you'd be so kind as to join us, we'll allow you to answer our questions in the comfort of your own home."

" _Kwenda kuzimu_ , Kivuli," spat Siri. Chumvi and his companions also responded by raising their hackles, having recognized the enemy lions.

"Tie their paws," ordered the grey lioness, Kivuli. She addressed her captives as the enemy lions wrapped the vines around their legs. "You'll be able to walk, not run, although you are free to try if you really want... I imagine you could take three or four steps before the vines strangle you. Now you can come with us, or we can tie your vines together and throw all of you into the Zuberi. Decide."

 _You have a responsibility._ Tumaini gritted his teeth, unable to believe they had almost made it to the Pride Lands. But he showed no resistance as his paws were strung by the thick, rubbery vines, and he was glad to see the others follow his example. Siri was gazing in his direction; he gave her a tight smile that he hoped was at least reassuring. _Keep your head up, we'll get out of this. Somehow._

Kivuli inspected each of their vines personally before motioning to her team; the lions immediately stepped into formation, surrounding their captives on all sides. "Keep up or you'll be dragged," she told them shortly, "we're burning daylight. Move."

Tumaini remained silent as they began their trek back toward the mountains. He immediately started running over everything he could remember about Mount Tempest, holding back a humourless grin as the details collected in his mind. _Try and imprison us on our own turf, Janga? You'll be sorry, that's for sure... I know places in Mount Tempest where my own parents couldn't find me._

•••

If Kion had any misgivings when he snuck past the borders with his grandmother, they had quickly vanished. The Lion Guard hadn't gone far into the Back Lands when it became apparent that Sarabi had no idea where she was going. Of course, she hadn't stepped outside the Pride Lands for years, and so Kion elected that Ono take the lead on navigating the Back Lands. They were making good speed; even Sarabi kept up with the Guard without much visible effort.

They were nearing the Mirihi Forest now, and beyond the woodland loomed the East African mountains. Kion was keeping an eye on the trail they found earlier, which had been left by a group of at least five lions. Their scents had dissipated long ago, but right now any unfamiliar trail could belong to Janga's lions. The faintly visible pawprints were leading them into the Mirihi Forest, and Kion gave Ono the "regroup" signal as they approached the edge of the woodland. "We can't follow these tracks into the forest, they've been buried in there under who knows how many more," he told everyone. "Ono, see any unfriendly lions?"

The egret landed upon a nearby branch, frowning. "I think I saw something near the Zuberi River, on the far side of the forest. They were out in the open, but they vanished before I got a proper visual."

Kion thought about this. "It's the best lead we've got. We'll cut through these woods until we hit the river. Everyone ready to move?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives, from all except Fuli. "Actually, do you guys mind if we take a breather?" she asked blearily. "I haven't rested properly since we encountered Malka in the mountains."

" _Hevi kabisa_ , that was several days ago," Kion realized sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Fuli, I completely forgot. Okay, we won't lose too much time if we stop for a bit. Any objections?"

"Climb on my back, Fuli," Beshte suggested, lowering himself to the ground. "That way we can keep moving while you recuperate."

Fuli looked tempted by the offer. "Are you sure about this?"

"Course I am!" the hippo affirmed cheerfully. "I could probably carry all of you if I had to."

"Then don't mind if I do!" chortled Bunga, clambering atop his friend with practiced ease. "Come on, Fuli, there's still plenty of room!"

Beshte gave the cheetah an encouraging nod, and she slowly accepted the invitation. "Thanks, Beshte," Fuli said gratefully, sprawling across her friend's enormous back. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath.

Seeing that everyone was ready, Kion gave Ono the "move out" signal. "Show us the way, Ono."

"Affirmative!" the egret responded. He opened his wings and soared up through the trees, and without further delay Kion and Sarabi followed with Beshte bringing up the rear. The Mirihi Forest closed itself around them, and soon the surrounding Back Lands were lost from view.

Kion glanced at Sarabi. "Sure you don't want to get some rest as well, grandmother?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Kion," Sarabi assured him with a smile. "I was patrolling the Pride Lands with the Lion Guard long before you or your father were born."

"Really?" Kion blinked, awestruck. Then he remembered something. "I thought Scar wiped out the Lion Guard when..."

The old lioness grimaced. "He did. I only heard the accounts after it happened, and the details are not something I care to repeat. Yes, I served with Taka's Guard, but I was not there when he destroyed them; I relinquished my position the day Mufasa asked me to marry him—I suspect this only furthered Taka's resentment for him."

"Did he have feelings for you?" Kion asked quietly.

"I believe he did," Sarabi admitted. "He would often seek me out for comfort after taking the throne did not bring him the adoration he desired. Sometimes I could hear him sobbing Mufasa's name in his sleep...I thought he was grieving, but I see now that it was guilt. The things Scar did, the things he allowed to happen as no king should—he is beyond forgiveness...and yet there was more to him than the cruelty he bestowed upon others. But it's all he will be remembered for."

Kion was silent, having never given the matter much thought before. For as long as he could remember, Scar's name was like a rarely uttered curse; it was rarer still for anyone to speak kindly of him. The mark he had left upon the Pride Lands would not be forgotten for generations to come. "Do you think he deserved better?" he asked quietly.

Sarabi sighed. "My child, no one brings such misery upon themselves because they want to. Scar was a deeply troubled soul, and if life had been kinder to him I believe he would have been someone different. But he chose his path, and it's not for me to decide what he deserved. All I know is that my daughter— _our_ daughter—still has a chance, and I must give her that chance even if no one else will."

The younger lion nodded solemnly. "If you believe it, then I will too. Even if my dad's right about her, you could be the one to turn this all around."

"I don't know, Kion," Sarabi said heavily. "She survived out there without me for most of her life. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me just like she did Scar. But I must find her regardless."

"I won't let her hurt you," Kion promised. "And I want to have a few words with her myself."

"I know you'll keep me safe," the old lioness told him fondly. "But a word to the wise, Kion...tread cautiously, whether Janga decides you are an enemy or a friend. Even when she was a cub, it was clear that she shared Scar's zealous mind; naturally, they hated one another."

Kion nodded, wondering where this was going.

"What I'm saying is Janga will take more amicably to a personal approach than an authoritative one. I implore you to refrain from using the Roar if you don't have to."

"I hear you, grandmother," murmured Kion. "Hopefully this will all be over soon."

But there were still questions that remained unanswered, and it gave the leader of the Lion Guard an ill-fated feeling. _We still don't know why she attacked Malka's pride. From what Fuli told us, there was no provocation on their part. Dad is right—it is odd that Janga was sneaking through the gorge in the middle of the night. And the message...why did this Fujo send help for Janga if they're supposed to be enemies?_

Some unknown peril was lurking beyond the horizon, and the fact that the Pridelanders hadn't noticed until it reached their borders was unsettling. Whatever qualms Kion initially harboured about meeting Janga had been replaced by the realization that she might only be the beginning—and of what, he couldn't begin to fathom.


	7. Dawning at Nightfall

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me,_  
_I know I let you down, didn't I?_  
_So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me_  
_Well, I'm just a slave unto the night._  
_Now remember when I told you, "that's the last you'll see of me"?_  
_Remember when I broke you down to tears?_  
_I know I took the path that you would never want for me,_  
_I gave you hell through all the years._  
—Imagine Dragons, "I Bet My Life"

When Janga was a cub, she would always fantasize about leaving the barren place she called home in search of somewhere lush and abundant. Much like its ruler at the time, the Pride Lands had only shown her indifference or cruelty. She sometimes asked her mother why the pride chose to stay and endure such decrepit living conditions; the answer Sarabi gave was simple: "It's all we have."

But Janga didn't believe that, and it was not until much later that she realized Sarabi never did either. _Mother...you did everything you could to protect and take care of me, until you couldn't anymore. Do you understand what I'm trying to accomplish out here? Have you thought about me over the years, wondered if I was alive? Did you ever try and find me, or are you better off now with Simba, pretending I never existed?_

 _And you, Nala. Have you forgotten the way we suffered under Scar? Is it easier to pretend those things never happened, as if they'll never happen again once we're gone?_ In her time away from the Pride Lands, Janga had seen and learned enough to understand two things; the kingdom would lead them to ruin if they did not change their ways—one unfit ruler could tear down everything that came before, Scar had proven that much—and that even at its absolute worst, the Pride Lands could not correct its course without help. And no help had ever come, from the outside world or the heavens above.

 _Malka became king of his pride before Scar's reign ended, and he did nothing, just like his parents. And Ni...he was too comfortable sitting at Viridian Falls to even notice what was going on._ The only ones who had tried to stand up to Scar were the Keepers, and even they weren't above strife or division. Which meant it was up to Janga to bring about the change she wanted to see, even with time and the odds stacked against her. It was why she ended up conspiring with charlatans like Fujo, and why she decided just then that it was time to get moving again.

On Kivuli's advice, Janga had stayed put for two nights at Zira's old hideout, waiting until her wounds were healed enough that they wouldn't reopen. None of the three lions accompanying her voiced any objections about the wait; like her, each of them seemed a bit worse for wear and were clearly thankful for the respite. But everyone seemed ready to go as the afternoon came around, and there were no complaints as they left the Outlands at last.

Their next goal was to find Kopa and bring him to Mount Tempest. Some time ago Janga had sent the tracker Taya ahead to find out which direction Kopa's group were going. As they travelled, a gentle rain began to fall over the Back Lands' sprawling hills, and it was then Janga noticed that the others had been rather withdrawn all afternoon.

She addressed the rugged ash-grey youth. "Kiza."

"Yes, Janga?" Kiza looked up at once.

"How are you feeling?" Janga asked cordially. "Being up and about giving you any pain?"

"I'm fine," Kiza responded. "I wasn't hurt nearly as bad as you were—no offence."

"None taken," she said. "But a collapsed lung is incredibly difficult to treat, especially if it's been punctured. Sajin didn't provide the exact details of your recovery."

"Snowflowers," divulged Sajin, the older russet lion. "We found everlasting snowflowers growing atop the mountains."

"Yes, Kivuli told me that part when she re-examined Kiza's injuries." Janga cocked her head. "I am curious, Sajin...where did this knowledge about treating injuries come from? And if Taya stayed with Kiza as you said, then who accompanied you up the mountains?"

Sajin faltered. "Who...?"

"You said 'we'. Who was with you?" She held his gaze, waiting for an answer.

"A wandering lion found us in the mountains," Saijin admitted. "He assessed Kiza's injuries and offered aid immediately."

"I see. Did you tell this outsider anything about the nature of our presence in the mountains?"

"No," Sajin replied. "He went on his way once Kiza was stable. I told him to stay away from the Pride Lands if he didn't want any trouble."

Janga nodded, satisfied. "Good. We don't need any more outsiders getting in the way. Though I have my suspicions this Kopa isn't an outsider."

"Are you going to kill him?" blurted Kiza suddenly.

Janga did not respond right away. "He killed seven of us in the gorge," she growled. "Two more when he called his friends in the forest to stop Jeraha. Whoever he is, he is actively working against us and I need to know whether or not he's acting alone. I'll decide if I want him dead or alive once I have him."

"Think he knows about Viridian Falls?" Sajin pondered.

"I don't see how he would," Janga said, frowning. "We took Viridian Falls without a single casualty on either side."

"Word was bound to get out," he insisted. "Even if it didn't, what about our invasion of Mount Tempest? We've given Malka every reason to seek help from the Pride Lands."

"I know, Sajin," Janga grunted frustratedly. "We were supposed to reach Pride Rock two nights ago. But Kopa was in close proximity at the most crucial moment—it can't be a coincidence. There’s either something at Pride Rock he’s after, or..."

The conversation came to an end as the rumbling clouds overhead swelled, causing the sky to darken. The gentle drizzle was quickly replaced by a sudden, heavy volley of drenching rain. Ahead, Taya appeared atop one of the approaching hills. The sandy-furred lioness spotted them and wasted no time in rejoining the group. "Two lions, four others, entering the Mirihi Forest," she reported. "The younger one looks like the lion you were looking for, but I didn't get a good look. I would've gotten closer, but one of their companions in the sky nearly spotted me."

Janga thought about this. "It could be him," she speculated, recalling Jeraha's mishap on the other side of the forest. She briefly wondered how many animal friends Kopa was willing to throw against her, and how many she would be willing to kill. "Who's the other lion?"

Taya hesitated.

"What?" Janga asked.

"Like I said, I didn't get a good look," her subordinate disclaimed. "But I think...I think it might be Sarabi."

Janga's eyes widened, all thoughts of Kopa forgotten. "Show me," she said immediately. If there was even the slightest chance, if Sarabi really had come looking for her...

"And if Kopa is with her?" Taya asked cautiously.

For some reason, she seemed to share Sajin and Kiza's unusual interest in their quarry, something Janga intended to look into later. But already becoming impatient, all she said was, "I'll figure it out. Let's move."

•••

A boom of thunder rolled across the sky, and the rainfall intensified as if in response. What little daylight that remained was diminishing as the storm clouds blotted out the sky in earnest. The Zuberi River had risen considerably, becoming an upheaval of noise and torrential fury.

Not far past the rapids, a bend in the river slowed the current down enough for Fujo to resurface, drawing air between clenched jaws as he held Kopa by the scruff of the neck. He padded vigorously for shore, fighting the Zuberi's pull as it threatened to drag him and his burden closer toward the waterfall. He managed to plant his paws into the shallows, and slowly but surely lifted himself and Kopa onto the riverbank. The kid was still breathing; in fact, he hadn't even fallen unconscious. But the harrowing ride down the rapids had clearly taken a toll on Kopa; he was shaking and muttering incoherently under his breath, and his eyes were glazed and unresponsive.

Fujo spotted the cliff edge—and the waterfall—just up ahead; the current would have picked up speed again, had they been caught in the water for much longer. On the other side of the river, Jeraha and his lions were still prowling about, clearly running out of patience after pursuing him for the past few days. The enemy lions hadn't seen them crawl out, and Fujo decided to take advantage of their limited visibility to haul Kopa away behind the Mirihi Forest's treeline.

He laid the younger lion down once he was certain they were out of sight. "I have to go, kid," Fujo said, even though he wasn't sure Kopa was hearing him. "I only have so much time before Jeraha finds a way across the river, and you're a liability right now. Take your time, you're in the Back Lands—you'll be able to find me. If a dimwit like Jeraha can do it..." The older lion smirked, but it quickly vanished. _I know how to stop Janga. And for what it's worth, kid...I'm sorry. It doesn't make it any easier, knowing who you really are now._

With that, Fujo straightened and ran back toward the river. Given everything Fuli had told him before he took her to the Hollow, the Pridelanders had very little information on Janga's forces or even where to find them. He was also more than willing to bet that Simba would be suspicious of her, given the king's personal history with Scar. And lastly, Sarabi was a lioness both resourceful and determined enough to find the meeting point Fujo had given Fuli, one way or another.

Fujo still needed Janga alive and there was no two ways about that. But she possessed a strong advantage over him, namely in the forces she had at her disposal. _If I could level the field a bit, then she will need me far more than she does right now. And truth be told, I am certainly getting tired of her capturing my pride members._

The smirk returned to his face, but this time it was one of anticipation. _If there is someone I would enjoy inflicting pain upon, Janga, it'd be you._

•••

It was as if night had come early, or so Sarabi thought to herself. Maybe it was the sudden rainstorm that cast an immense shadow over the day, or the fact that they were now deep in the Mirihi Forest, where sunlight seldom reached the forest floor anyway; maybe it was a bit of both. But as she laid by the slumbering forms of the Lion Guard—all of them, even Kion—the old lioness found that she did not mind the darkness at all.

The queen mother was presently studying Kion's features, something she never got tired of doing. In every word he spoke, every tough decision he faced, Sarabi could see both Mufasa's strength and Simba's spirit in him. He had grown into a remarkable young lion, a sure role model for the Lion Guard and everyone else around him. After they reached Fujo's meeting point, Sarabi had offered to take first watch, an idea Kion hadn't been too enthused about. She practically had to beg her grandson to get some rest; he eventually gave in when she insisted that she couldn't sleep, which was true. So there she sat, listening to the sound of the rain spattering against the thick canopy above—and waiting.

Simba had been shocked when he learned about Janga. Sarabi fully understood why, of course, and what had happened between her and Scar was not something even she wanted to speak aloud in extensive detail. There was the matter of sparing Nala from becoming part of Scar's heir obsession—Sarabi had been quite angry upon hearing of Scar's attempt to seduce Nala—and yet the old lioness could not deny that she herself had allowed Scar to use her. _He drew me in after Mufasa's death. He told me he was the only one who understood how I felt, and I believed him._

It was all a lie, and when Simba finally forced Scar to confess the truth, Sarabi had felt just as betrayed as her son did. Yet in that moment, as Simba's shame and guilt vanished, Sarabi's had only grown. It would take her son a lifetime to understand her decisions, if ever, but that was something only time would bring. As for Janga, Sarabi intended to show her the peaceful life she had been denied since the moment she was born. _It'll be alright, my child. You don't have to fight anymore._

The old lioness could hear movement not far off. She stood up quietly, tuning out the rain and trying to determine if the pawsteps were headed in their direction. Eager as she was to see her daughter again, Sarabi was not naïve and was aware of the danger her lions presented. She cautiously unsheathed her claws; whoever it was, they were alone, and they were definitely coming closer.

Sarabi turned and made to awaken the Lion Guard when she felt a paw on her shoulder. She stopped and saw a black-maned lion standing by her side; he was quicker—and quieter—than she had anticipated. The stranger removed his paw and pressed it against his own mouth wordlessly before gesturing for her to follow him. She hesitated, glancing uncertainly at Kion. Seeing this, the black-maned lion pointed at Fuli, then himself, then pantomimed running with one paw. Slowly, Sarabi nodded to show she understood, and accompanied the newcomer away.

"They won't come to any harm," he assured her quietly, awhile into their trek. "Janga doesn't trust the Lion Guard, which is why you're coming alone. Acting against her can be...dangerous."

"She's not a danger to me," Sarabi responded coolly. "Fujo, I presume?"

"Very good, Your Highness," Fujo smiled. "You're the only chance we have at peace, you know."

"I hope this works then." Sarabi frowned, having had some time to think about the circumstances of their meeting. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you're communicating peacefully with Janga? Last I heard, she attacked your pride."

He grimaced. "She did. It's a long story and I don't have time to explain it all. Let's just say I took preemptive measures, bargained with Janga for the lives of my pride."

"In exchange for what?" The old lioness raised an eyebrow.

"Leverage. You see, Sarabi, your daughter attacked my pride because she wants to bring down our kingdoms, something I'm sure you and the Pridelanders would take exception to. And if the stories I've heard about Scar are true, then believe me when I say Janga is every bit as sharp-minded as he is. So I decided the only way to stop her was to ensure she needed me as much as, well..." Fujo trailed off as they stepped into a clearing, but Sarabi understood what he was about to say.

"You need her," she finished. "You traded King Malka's life for theirs. My daughter is hunting him because of you, isn't she?"

"It's a damn sight better than what your 'king' did to _his_ brother," Fujo replied simply, not the least bit fazed by her realization. "Simba's father, your mate...I'm sorry, Sarabi. You didn't deserve it, and you certainly don't deserve this."

Sarabi flinched suddenly as she felt a sudden, stabbing pain; she stared in disbelief at Fujo, who had sunk his claws into her hind leg before drawing away. Without so much as a word, he turned and dashed off, leaving Sarabi to crumple to the ground as her leg gave out from underneath her.

She could hear them now, but it was already too late. In a heartbeat, four lions burst into the clearing, teeth bared and eyes hungry with bloodlust. “Kill the Pridelander,” ordered the big tan lion at the front. “ _He’s_ mine.”

Despite the shock and pain, Sarabi's gaze was fixed intently upon the leader as he ran past her. She recognized the dark crimson of his mane and gasped in disbelief. "Jeraha, son of Madai..."

She wasn't sure if he heard her. But the other lions were upon her now, and Sarabi knew she wasn't going anywhere. And if this was how she was going to die, then she intended to go down ferociously.

The old lioness' claws raked one of her attackers across the face, causing him to recoil with a pained howl. The two enemy lionesses moved in at once, and Sarabi winced as she felt them draw blood, struggling to keep their teeth and claws at bay. She couldn't move from where she was crouched, leaving her vulnerable to their flanking attacks. Her energy was draining as their violent exchange sent blood and fur flying to the forest floor.

The lone male had recovered, and with a fervent roar, he leaped through the air at her. Sarabi watched his trajectory and did the unexpected by bounding forward to meet him. She headbutted the lion hard in the ribs, winding him and sending him flying away. But the sudden movement was enough to send Sarabi off-balance, and as she fell forward she saw one of the enemy lionesses move for her again with teeth bared.

The Queen Mother of Pride Rock closed her eyes as she felt the jaws closed around her throat. There was a flash of pain as a horrific ripping sound was heard. Sarabi fell limply, and this time she knew she was not getting up. She laid there and drew shallow, painful breaths, wondering if Janga hated her after all—if she didn't even want to see her mother again before having her killed. The thought brought tears to Sarabi's eyes, though she squeezed them shut even as her life force ebbed away.

"Mother..." came a hushed whisper.

Through a haze of numbness, Sarabi feebly opened her eyes; she was able to make out four more lions standing in the clearing. But even through her failing vision, she could make out every detail of the brown-furred young lioness that strode toward; in that moment, time stood still as Sarabi found she could not tear her gaze away. The black ear rims, that stubborn tuft, those unyielding orange eyes— _My eyes_ , Sarabi thought, and the tears came forth again.

"Janga...she..." one of the enemy lions could be heard stammering. "Jeraha said...she's a Pridelander..."

Janga's gaze snapped up to the three lions standing over her mother, and her expression was murderous. She moved before anyone could react, and once again Sarabi felt warm liquid spray against her; in the blink of an eye her killers had fallen as well, choking on the blood that poured uncontrollably from their throats.

"Put them out of their misery," said Janga coldly to her lions. "And get out of my sight. I don't want to see any of you until we're back at Mount Tempest."

As Sarabi fought the darkness around the corners of her vision, she saw her daughter come closer, paws damp with dark blood. "Janga..." she gurgled feebly.

Janga crouched down beside her so that they were face-to-face. The younger lioness' eyes were filled with tears as well. "Mother," she uttered, as if she had waited a lifetime to call her that again. "Did you come for me?"

"Who else but you, my daughter?" Sarabi whispered, managing a weak smile. She coughed as blood seeped out from between her clenched teeth. "When I heard you were alive, I had to... I-I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Janga lamented. Her lions, having completed their gruesome task, did as they were told and discreetly left the clearing. "I should have come back sooner, but...I wanted to make things right."

"You still can," gasped Sarabi. She was fighting to get the words out now, even as her breathing became difficult. "Janga, you can be better than this. You...you're better than he ever was." She reached up to touch her daughter, but did not have the strength to reach her. "Make peace with Simba, child, and...you will make peace with yourself. You...you both deserved better than to...to suffer like this..."

"Mother!" cried Janga again, but now Sarabi could barely hear her. She was dimly aware of her paw falling to her side as her eyes slowly closed again.

Just before the last of her vision faded away, Sarabi saw that the sun came out over the clearing at last. The storm had passed, leaving only the sound of chirping birds in Sarabi's ears as the heaviness pulled her away from the world. The last thing she remembered was the comforting feeling of her daughter's face pressed against her paw.

•••

Outside the clearing, Kopa watched in silence. He had awakened to find himself in the Mirihi Forest, and after finding Fujo's trail nearby, he realized that the black-maned lion must have pulled him out of the river. But as he hastened to catch up, he noticed that Jeraha's lions had already passed by, no doubt resuming their pursuit on the same lion he was looking for. The trail led Kopa to the clearing, where a fight seemed to have broken out. But there was no Fujo, no Jeraha; only Janga, who was weeping as she laid beside one of the four bodies in the clearing.

Given everything Kopa had learned about Janga, he wasn't sure how to feel about what he was seeing. He hadn't expected her to look so... _vulnerable_. And now that he was getting a closer look at the lioness that was after him, he realized that she was younger than he'd thought. _She can't be much older than Tumaini...just who is she?_

Janga stood slowly, letting out a shuddering breath and stepping back. It was then that Kopa saw the old lioness' face, and he had to stifle a gasp as a distant memory flashed through his mind. _She's from my past. Is she a Pridelander? What's her name?_

"Sarabi!" called a muffled voice through the trees, from a long way off. "Where are you? Come back, it's Bunga from the Lion Guard!"

Janga stiffened, peering in the direction the voice had come from. "The Lion Guard..." she hissed. Kopa saw her straighten, and considered intercepting her if she was about to attack the Lion Guard. But to his surprise, she turned tail and dashed in the opposite direction instead, and soon she was lost from sight.

Cautiously, Kopa emerged from hiding; he padded over to the dead lioness named Sarabi and frowned as he tried to make the connection. He nudged her head to one side to get a better look, grimacing as his paws came away with her blood; there was something familiar about her, and though he was certain they had met, he couldn't quite fathom who she really was. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice as another lion stepped into the clearing. But Kopa peered up at the sound of a shocked gasp—and froze as they locked gazes.

For a moment, Kopa couldn't understand what he was seeing. The newcomer was a young adult male like him, but the similarities didn't end there; this lion had the same red-brown eyes, the same bright gold fur—even the facial features were identical enough to pass for his own. But it wasn't until the other male turned and saw the bodies around them that Kopa noticed the markings on his shoulder. _The lion's head. The sigil of the Lion Guard._ And he realized then who he was looking at.

"Who are you?" growled Kion, fixing his gaze on Kopa again. The younger lion's expression was now one of unparalleled rage. "And before I kill you, tell me the truth...why did you do this?"


	8. No Love Lost

_What I've felt, what I've known,_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown._  
_Never be, never see._  
_Won't see what might have been._  
_Never free, never me._  
_So I dub thee unforgiven._  
_You labelled me, I'll label you._  
_So I dub thee unforgiven._  
—Metallica, "The Unforgiven"

Silence hung over the clearing with the sickening smell of blood that lingered in the air. Kion marched forward slowly, chest heaving with trembling breath. All he could see was red—splattered against the corpses, flecked in the grass—and smeared on the paws of the brown-maned lion standing over Sarabi's unmoving form. The image was burned into his eyes, and right now it took every bit of restraint not to leap forward and _attack_.

"I didn't do it," said the other male, backing away from Sarabi's body. "I don't—I don't know what happened—or who she was—"

"Are you one of hers?" Kion snarled as he continued to advance on him. "Are you with Janga?"

The brown-maned lion shook his head frantically. "No, I came with the Tempest Pride..."

Kion's eyes narrowed. "Then where's the lion who gave Fuli the message?" he demanded. "Where's Fujo, why has he disappeared?"

"I don't know," repeated the other male. But Kion was not placated. He turned around, closing his eyes and trying to find the scents lingering amidst the metallic odor of blood. Thunder rumbled overhead, and the clearing darkened further still as the clouds thickened into a mass of pitch-black. "What are you doing?" the older lion asked, peering around nervously.

Kion did not answer, preoccupied with honing in on the fading scents beneath the fresh blood. They were coming from every direction, but he had a pretty good idea which way they led. He planted his paws against the ground and roared, channeling every bit of strength into it. The resulting gust of wind came immediately, sweeping through the forest with sufficient force to part the trees for a moment.

"How did you do that?" gasped the brown-maned lion, rooted where he stood at the sight of the lions' faces in the clouds above.

Seeing no sign of what he was looking for, Kion turned the other way. Using the Roar had thrown the nearby scents into disarray, but he was soon able to find another one. He let loose another sonic blast, this time with enough force to fell several of the trees as they snapped against the barrage. Still no sign of any lions nearby. He was about to try again when the brown-furred male stepped in front of him.

"Stop," the older lion growled. "Someone's going to get hurt if you're not careful."

"I'm counting on it," Kion snapped.

"Even if it's an animal living in this forest?" the other male challenged. "Or one of your friends in the Lion Guard?"

Kion faltered at this. _He has a point._ But just then he caught a strong whiff of the scents he had noticed earlier, and as the clearing began to settle once more he realized that they were coming from the three lions lying dead next to Sarabi. His heart raced with renewed anger as he stopped to take in what he saw before him. "She came here alone," he muttered, still struggling to understand what had happened. "She wouldn't have done that, not without a reason. Did she think she was safe with Janga?"

"Janga didn't kill her," blurted the other lion. "I don't know who did, but she—she couldn't have."

The younger male gritted his teeth. He had heard so much about Janga in the last few days and none of it added up to him. Now Sarabi was dead and he couldn't help but feel that they had been manipulated. _All I want is the truth, but I don't know who I'm supposed to trust. This whole journey was a mistake... I should have convinced her to stay in the Pride Lands._ The turmoil within him swelled, and Kion held back the tears of rage that threatened to spill. "Move. Now." His words held no room for negotiation.

"Not if you're going to use that roar," replied the brown-maned lion sternly.

Kion did not like deliberately inflicting harm on others. But this lion was in the way, and he seemed to have only the wrong answers. _He could be misleading me for all I know—and I've already run out of patience._ "Fine," he hissed. "But I gave you a chance." As he summoned his energy once again, the leader of the Lion Guard felt somewhat perturbed that the other lion did not move from where he stood. He even held Kion's gaze, something no one ever did when threatened with the Roar of the Elders. The younger lion pushed aside the flutter of doubt he felt—and roared with every bit of vigour he had.

•••

It was certainly an impressive roar, enough to make Kopa turn away and fold his ears as it echoed through the clearing. But as several moments passed and nothing happened, he noticed that the clouds had not changed, and no surge of wind came to hurtle him off.

Kion blinked, finally at a loss. "It didn't work," he whispered. "Why didn't it work?"

"I think I know," Kopa said solemnly. "Do you know who I am, Kion?" Taking the younger lion's perplexed expression as a negative, he took a deep breath. "I'm Kopa. I'm...your brother."

For a moment, Kion just stood there, seemingly stunned at the revelation. Then his face twisted in anger and his claws burst forth. "Liar!" he roared. He bound at Kopa, who shifted his stance to meet him even as he kept his claws sheathed. The distance closed rapidly between the two lions, and for what felt like the hundredth time in recent days, Kopa wondered why things couldn't just go right.

•••

_Nothing about this makes sense._

It was the only thought Kion could focus on right now. His grandmother was dead, killed by the lions that she thought she would be safe with. The only witness was telling him that Janga was innocent, and that he, Kopa, was his long-lost brother. _There's too many conspiracies, too many secrets no matter where I go...I can't even tell what's true and isn't anymore!_

He swiped at Kopa, who blocked it with his own paw. "I'm telling the truth," the older male insisted. His own claws were still sheathed. "I wasn't sure at first, but I knew as soon as I saw you..." The younger lion made a second swipe with his other paw, which Kopa avoided by dodging aside. Kion felt the foreleg pressed against his relent for just a moment—and in one swift motion, he freed his paw and closed it around the brown-furred lion's throat.

"I'm the leader of the Lion Guard!" Kion roared. "Second-born of Simba and Nala! You can't trick me." His claws were pricked the other male's flesh, but did not pierce the skin.

"Th-they never...told you about me...?" croaked Kopa, even as he struggled to breathe.

"Not once." Kion loosened his grip a bit, but also raised his other paw, preparing to strike. "Now tell me who you really are."

"I...did...I swear it..."

"Then how come no one in the Pride Lands remembers you? How come no one ever mentioned you?"

A flicker of anger crossed Kopa's face, and he finally grabbed the paw pressed against his neck. "Good question," he growled. He twisted Kion's foreleg so that his paw was facing skyward, causing the younger lion to lurch to one side with a cry of pain. Now Kopa was beside him, and he quickly rose to a standing position before tackling Kion straight into a nearby tree. The leader of the Lion Guard hit the trunk full force and fell to the ground, winded. Kopa kept his distance, even though his expression was cold. "I don't want to fight you, Kion."

"Then tell me already," gasped Kion, panting as he stood back up. He retracted his claws. "I've had enough of these mind games. Who are you?"

"You should be asking our parents, instead of fighting me," Kopa snarled. "Ask if they ever came looking for me after I hit my head and forgot everything. Ask if it was easier to pretend I never existed. You have a right to know everything—but not before I do." He made to dash past his brother, but this time it was Kion's turn to block him.

"You're not going anywhere," the younger lion snapped. "Not until we figure out who killed her."

"I've waited more than half my life for this!" roared Kopa.

"Then you should've come looking for us sooner!" Kion yelled. "We're on the brink of war, in case you hadn't noticed, and my grandmother's been murdered." His voice broke slightly, but he fought down the lump forming in his throat. "And if you're really telling the truth, then she was _your_ grandmother too."

Kopa looked back at Sarabi, and his confusion broke through his pensive mask. "I'm sorry, I really am. But she's gone...there's nothing we can do for her."

"We can go after the ones that did it," pressed Kion. "You know about these lions, where are they holed up?"

"I'll tell you after I find our parents," the brown-maned lion grunted. He tried to move around Kion, who promptly stepped in front of him again.

"They're not at Pride Rock," Kion persisted. "They're not even together right now. So why don't _you_ take us to Janga and _I'll_ help you find m—our parents."

Kopa scoffed. "In that case, I'd rather find them on my own."

"Not an option," Kion said flatly.

The two males narrowed their eyes at each other. "So it's gonna be like that, huh?" Kopa glowered. "Think you can stop me without your Lion Guard beside you?"

The younger lion returned the hard look. "Do you really want to find out?"

Kopa rolled his eyes and blew out a sigh of resignation. "Kings above, you're stubborn." Without warning, he headbutted his brother squarely between the eyes, sending him reeling back.

Even through Kion's swimming vision, he could see the other lion rubbing his own face gingerly. The leader of the Lion Guard charged in, clobbering Kopa on the side of the head and knocking him to the ground. "There are lives at stake!" the red-maned lion said hotly. "I get it, you want answers, but right now we have more important things to deal with! It's not always about you!"

Kopa swept one paw out across Kion's forelegs, tipping him over as well. "Easy for you to say!" the brown-maned lion shouted as they continued to tussle on the ground. "You weren't attacked by a crazed lioness and nearly drowned in a river! You didn't wake up half-dead, remembering nothing except your own name and wondering if you had a family out here who cared if you lived or died!" As Kion struggled to get up, Kopa pulled him down again and fought to restrain him. Kion noticed a paw reaching out to hold his head, and bit the older lion on the foreleg. Kopa yelled and flung him off, but it gave Kion the time to scramble to his paws and pin his brother against the forest floor.

"You're right," the red-maned lion panted, barely able to hold Kopa down. "And you didn't deserve any of it. It's not your fault you can't remember our family—but I can, and I'll do everything to protect them."

Kion gasped in pain as Kopa's knee jabbed him in the stomach. The younger lion fell over, gasping for air, as the other male shoved him off himself. "You've no idea what I already did to protect them," Kopa said angrily. "Or how badly I wish I didn't have to do those things. I'm so close, Kion...I'm not giving up now." The two lions staggered to their paws, both bruised and battered but ready to throw themselves at each other again. Kion saw Kopa raise his paw, and braced himself to retaliate—

Both males were thrown back by a bright yellow blur that darted in between them. Kion recovered from his stumble to see Fuli standing in the middle of the clearing, glaring between the two of them irritably. "We've got enough enemies to deal with without trying to kill each other as well," she scolded. "Kion, didn't I tell you who this is?"

"No," said Kion emphatically, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Fuli seemed to realize as well. "Okay, that's on me. I meant to bring it up."

The leader of the Lion Guard took his gaze off Kopa and glanced at her. "Would have been nice," he agreed. "But it's understandable, given that you were pushing yourself nonstop."

"Well, as touching as it is that you two are making up for lost time, don't we have someone to find? Where's—" The cheetah broke off when she saw Sarabi's body, and her expression changed instantly as she looked back at her friend. "Oh...Kion, I'm so sorry..."

Kion said nothing as Bunga, Ono, and Beshte entered the clearing one by one; each of them approached solemnly, and he could see tears in some of their eyes. Kopa stood awkwardly to one side as the Lion Guard gathered around to mourn their fallen queen mother; seeing this, Kion gently tugged at him to join them. But Kopa drew back, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be right," he murmured dully. "I just feel...empty."

Kion nodded, understanding. "I wish you could remember her," he said, voice tightening again. "I bet she missed you every day you were gone."

Kopa closed his eyes wearily, overwhelmed by his own troubled thoughts. "Then I hope I'll get to remember her again." They stood there, letting the serenity of the Mirihi Forest set their minds at ease if only for a bit. "I hope I'll remember everything one day."

•••

_So far, so good._

Fujo had gotten far enough away that he heard Kion's first Roar long before it razed the forest where he had just been standing. _So Simba wasn't the first to find her._ That suited him fine, so long as Kion came to the same conclusion his father would. Now he had to make sure the Tempest Pride would be ready to take the fight back to Janga.

 _Which means I have one more matter to attend to._ Malka was out of the safety of the Hollow, and seeing as Jeraha was still relentlessly pursuing Fujo, perhaps it would be easier to kill two birds with one stone. With the Pridelanders' retaliation against Janga all but imminent, Fujo knew he only had so much time left to get his brother out of the way.

Briefly, he wondered how Tumaini would take the news—and if his optimism had any truth to it, Afua as well. But Fujo's mind had been in motion as soon as his nephews became a factor in his plans. _Another unexpected change, and a drastic one at that. But more importantly, I won't have to take Malka's place myself._ And given Tumaini's attachment to Kopa as well as Afua's supposed bond with the Pridelanders, Fujo was confident that Mount Tempest would not be Janga's for much longer.

Silently, Fujo willed for his pride to remain strong. Their fortitude would be tested by again and again in the coming days, but he would pull them through it. _All this, it was bound to happen. We've been complacent for too long._ If their pride had to prove that they had what it took to survive, then Fujo was intent on playing the part. And he would make sure the others did as well.

•••

"...I'm serious, you need to be stricter with them," said Tama, striding by the front of the search team. "They're always skulking off on their own doing who knows what, and they've made it clear that they don't care for our laws."

"I don't know about that, Tama," Simba said patiently as the two of them led the brisk pace through the Back Lands. "Kovu keeps me well-informed on their activities, and it sounds like they just need to get more settled in. I thought it wouldn't hurt to let them have some space."

"Did you know a fight broke out between them?" she glowered. "While my daughter was caught in the middle, because she was trying to help?"

Simba peered at Mateka, who was following closely behind. "Is this true, Mateka?"

The young lioness winced. "Yes, Your Highness—but no one got hurt!" she quickly added. "Vitani was there, and so was Kion..."

Simba grunted. "Somehow I'm not surprised. My son has a knack for finding trouble before he sees it. Well, I'm glad no one was hurt, but I have to agree with your mother on this one. I'm going to have a word with our new pride members when we get back."

"Best tread lightly, Simba," cautioned Kula, the brown-furred lioness on Simba's other side. "Peace is a fragile thing to handle, especially given what they've been through."

"What _they_ 've been through?" Tama scoffed. "I'm surprised you can muster up so much sympathy, after Scar took everything from us."

"He took everything from them too, you know," Kula said reproachfully. "They just didn't realize it at the time."

"They stood behind Zira after she killed the firstborn prince," growled Tama. "How do you suppose Simba feels about that?"

Simba sighed, noticing that the rest of the team was listening now. "She denied it, and when I accused her of what she did to Kopa, she tried to attack me. But we never found Kopa's body, and so Zira's friends believed she was innocent."

"Who told you that?" asked Mateka quietly.

"Kovu," Simba replied. "He went to them for answers after Rafiki told him about Kopa."

"And you trust Kovu's word?" asked Tama skeptically.

"I do," Kula interjected. "And seeing as he's your next king, you should as well."

Tama narrowed her eyes. "Unbelievable," she muttered. "Of all lions, Kula, I can't believe you. Where's your self-respect? Or is it something else—maybe you're hoping Kovu isn't all Zira—"

"Careful, Tama," warned Kula, cutting the other lioness off. It did not escape Simba's notice that she glanced furtively back at her children, Boga and Babu, who were listening curiously to the exchange. "I try to look past what our Outlander friends were, and focus on what they could be. Right now we need allies, not enemies."

"Well said," Simba nodded. "Listen up, everyone, we're running out of daylight. I think I see the Mirihi Forest ahead, so why don't we find somewhere to make camp and resume our search once—"

A dull rumbling prompted the king to stop and turn his gaze back to front. From where they stood on the hills, the search team faltered when they saw the dark clouds forming over the Mirihi Forest in the distance. Simba could see birds taking flight, en masse, as an unmistakable roar boomed from within the shaking trees.

The half dozen lions turned their heads as the lion-shaped clouds blew a strong gust over them. Simba opened his eyes frantically. "Kion," he gasped. A second roar followed shortly after, and the king's fears were all but confirmed. His son was in trouble. "Move it," he urged the others, and the team began running, their previous conversation forgotten.

Simba didn't know what Kion was doing out here and he didn't care. All he wanted was to find his son safe, although if Kion used the Roar twice then something was terribly wrong. _I won't lose him, I won't..._

When they reached the Mirihi Forest, Simba saw that the trees had been forcefully bent apart. He led the team through the opening single-file, following the trail of destruction left by Kion. As they ran, the king caught glimpses of a few animals lurking behind nearby trees, watching warily as the half dozen lions sped past. They looked confused, but more than that, they looked _frightened_. The unsettling silence that hung in the air only became more prevalent as they headed deeper into the forest.

Finally, their navigation through the splintered and fallen trees gave way to what might have once been a forest clearing. Simba stumbled to a halt upon seeing Nala crouched there, surrounded by her team, each of their heads lowered. The queen's eyes were filled with tears, and it was then Simba saw that she was cradling Sarabi's face in her paws. He felt as if the world had suddenly come to a halt beneath him, and his breath caught in his throat as he shakily padded forward.

"I heard Kion's Roar right before we left the Back Lands," Nala whispered. "We came as soon as we could, and—and we found her, Simba."

Simba managed to find his voice. "Kion?" he croaked. This wasn't happening.

The queen shook her head. "I don't know where he is," she lamented. "But he was here, not long ago." She gently placed Sarabi's body back against the ground and got to her paws. "Simba, I'm—I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening. I don't even know who did this."

Simba felt Nala's reassuring touch by his side, and forced himself to tear his gaze away from his mother's unmoving form. He spotted the three dead lions sprawled not far from where it happened. "I think I do." He could hear the contempt seeping into his own words, with that unyielding rawness reserved for those who had caused him great pain, like Zira—or Scar.

Nala had noticed his tone as well. "Simba..."

"Who else would it be, Nala?" Simba shouted, now hit with the full force of realization. His grief became filled with rage.

"We don't know if she did it," his mate insisted.

"We'll see," the king muttered darkly. "I'm going to bring my mother's body back to the Pride Lands. Just...find our son and the Lion Guard...bring them home. Take Mateka with you, in case...in case anyone's hurt."

Tama peered up. "If Mateka's going, then so am I."

"Fine," said Simba shortly. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"And what are you going to do after that?" Nala probed.

She really knew him inside and out. But Simba had no intention of being ambiguous. "I'll rally the former Outlanders, and I'm going to get them ready," he growled. "Then I'm going to give Janga exactly what she wants—war."


	9. Desert Rose

_Carry on, you will always remember,_  
_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor._  
_Now your life's no longer empty,_  
_But surely heaven waits for you._  
_Carry on, my wayward son,_  
_There'll be peace when you are done,_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more._  
—Kansas, "Carry On Wayward Son"

"And they were okay with having a couple of predators around all the time?" asked Bunga, ducking a low branch from atop Beshte's back as they navigated the forest.

"Not at first," Kopa admitted. "I think Tumaini made a lot of them nervous when he first showed up, but he kept to himself all the time so they left him alone. When I came along, he said even the most suspicious animals felt sorry for me. Everyone just gradually realized we weren't going to eat them."

Beshte wrinkled his brow. "So what happens if they get overpopulated?"

"They don't," the brown-maned lion replied. "That half of the Mirihi Forest isn't actually sustainable for hunting. The odd predator shows up every now and then, but most of the time they're reasonable about being directed to the mountains."

"And if they're not?" asked Fuli.

"Then Tumaini and I step in to discourage them from doing anything stupid," said Kopa simply. "The last incident was with this leopard who got too territorial for everyone's liking. I had to get creative in order to chase him off." The smirk he wore faded as his eye caught Kion's form through the thick of the darkening forest. The younger lion was up ahead leading the way, and aside from sending Ono to scout the skies, Kion hadn't said a word to anyone since they left the clearing. Kopa leaned in toward the others. "Is he going to be alright?" he whispered.

"He'll be fine," Beshte responded softly, although his voice didn't hold much conviction either. "I just hope he...doesn't blame himself for what happened."

Kopa felt a prickle of guilt at the thought of Sarabi.  _She was part of my life, I'm certain of it. But maybe Kion's right, we should be going after Janga—there's still so much we don't know about her._  "When I saw Sarabi..." he faltered, voice constricting unexpectedly.  _She never knew I was alive._  "...when I...found her, I...Janga was with her. She was...mourning."

Fuli nodded slowly. "Makes sense. Apparently she's Sarabi and Scar's daughter."

"She's..." Kopa's eyes widened.

"You heard right," the cheetah confirmed resignedly. "And Kion's not going to stop until he finishes what Sarabi set out to do, and halt this war while we can."

"That's all well and good, but I'm more concerned about him," Kopa muttered. "He looks drained, guys, and I bet he's as confused about all this as I am. You think he's okay to do this?"

"Kion's never given us reason to doubt him," confided Bunga, hopping in front of the older lion and striding backwards. "Well, I guess that's not true, but the point is he always gets it right in the end."

Kopa stared over the honey badger's shoulder and onto Kion, who had stopped up ahead. "Uh-huh," the brown-maned lion said distractedly. "And has my brother ever given you reason to question his, um, sanity?"

Fuli blinked, sharing a perplexed look with the others. "Not that we can recall," she replied slowly. "Why?"

Kopa stopped when he caught up to Kion, who was gazing through the trees above with no sign that he had noticed their approach. "Because he's talking to himself right now, and none of you look surprised about it."

"I know you missed her," sighed Kion, shaking his head. "And I know she's happier this way, but...I'm not. Is that selfish of me?"

Kopa raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, is this normal? What's he on about?"

"Not really sure ourselves, truth be told," Bunga replied, shrugging. "We just leave him to it and he usually comes back with a pretty good plan so, uh, we decided not to question it."

"Bunga!" Fuli exclaimed, scowling.

Kopa laughed, prompting them both to look at him. "Relax, I know he's messing with me," he assured the cheetah. "I had Tumaini for a best friend growing up, and if you knew anything about him you'd notice he's just like..." He trailed off, realizing how long it had been since he had seen the lion he was thinking of.

"Afua?" Fuli murmured. "I heard he's out here too, looking for Janga with your parents."

The brown-maned lion shook his head. "Then Tumaini went to the Pride Lands for nothing. It was half the reason he wanted to come."

"...don't suppose I can talk to her..." Kion lowered his head. "Of course, grandfather. I know I have to let go."

Kopa blinked. "Wait, did he just say 'grandfather'? He's talking to...to the Great Kings?"

"Yep!" Bunga said brightly. "Pretty cool, huh?"

A small smile came to Kion's face, although it held confusion and sadness. "Yeah, it's...pretty unbelievable...my  _brother_... How come you never told me about him? That he was alive all this time? Why did you never...guide him home, like you did my father?"

Kopa followed Kion's gaze, but all he could see were the stars twinkling in the night sky above, Yet as he peered through the shafts of starlight that seeped between the leaves, he couldn't help but wonder the same thing.  _I couldn't remember where I came from, so why did they never tell me who I was? Nothing changed, not until—_

_Janga._

Kopa closed his eyes, drawing in a slow breath before letting it out shakily. It always came back to her, no matter who he ran into out here. Somehow he knew he would not find solace until Janga was dealt with, one way or another.  _But would it have been asking too much for these Great Kings to send me a sign? If it's so easy for them to talk to Kion, why did I only get silence?_

"Wait!" cried Kion, jostling Kopa out of his thoughts. "Before you leave, I have to know...who did it? Who killed grandmother? Kopa says it wasn't Janga, but..." The younger lion was silent for a while. Confusion was still prominent in his face, and he only seemed slightly placated by whatever he heard. "I understand. Goodbye, grandfather. Send her my love."

Kion closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he re-opened them they were clear and focused. Kopa waited for his brother to turn in his direction before speaking. "What did he say?"

"That you're telling the truth," Kion replied. "He didn't tell me who did it, only that it's 'someone we need very much'."

"Right." This was hardly surprising to Kopa. At best the Great Kings were cryptic, and at worst they said nothing at all. "Did he mention me, aside from that?"

"Err, kind of. He says you're on the right path."

The brown-maned lion bristled. "That's it? You get an audience with the Great Kings, and I get 'keep going'? Why do I get the feeling they don't care if I live or die?"

"That's not what it is," Kion said firmly. "Dad didn't even see Mufasa until he was older than you are now. Most lions don't even get the chance."

"And you get to do it whenever you want," muttered Kopa. "My parents won't even talk about me, but they must be proud of you."

"That's not fair," said Fuli sharply. She caught Kion's warning look, and softened her tone. "Kopa, you're angry and frustrated and I get that. But I learned to trust Mufasa, and I've never even seen him. If he wants you to keep going, then there must be a good reason for it."

The brown-maned lion relented.  _None of this is Kion's fault._  "So I should go after Janga," he surmised. "But if Tumaini's waiting for me at Pride Rock..."

"Um, I may have some bad news for you, Kopa," Ono interrupted, flapping down to land on Beshte's back. "I caught a glimpse of a big group of lions, deep in the mountains. They were hard to make out so I only got a quick look before they disappeared, but I'm almost certain one of them is that grey lioness I've seen before."

Kopa's eyes narrowed. "Kivuli?"

"Yeah, she was leading about a dozen lions, maybe less. Looked like they have captives."

"How many?" The brown-maned lion knew he wasn't going to like it either way, but he still dreaded the answer.

"Five or six, I think. From what I know about the terrain, they've got at least a half-day's head start on us."

Kopa exchanged glances with Kion. "Janga's heading back to Mount Tempest," the older lion said. "It's filled with tunnels and setups I've never seen in my life. That's where she's preparing to make her next move. Even if those aren't my friends she's captured, I bet she's got a few others from the Tempest Pride. If we can free them, then we can turn the field advantage against Janga."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kion straightened, and it was in the glint in his eye that Kopa saw his brother's spirit that gave the Lion Guard its formidable valor. "Listen up, Lion Guard, we get one chance at this. We infiltrate the mountain, lead the captives to safety, and inflict  _minimal casualties_. Our goal is to stop this war, not incite it further. Till the Pride Lands' end..."

"Lion Guard defend!" the others shouted in unison.

"Think we can come to an understanding with Janga?" Kopa asked as he and Kion broke into a steady dash. "Be honest."

The red-maned lion did not respond right away. "The past keeps coming back, no matter how much we fight to overcome it," he said contemplatively. "Maybe this time...this time we're not supposed to fight. Some things we just have to answer for."

"Yeah," Kopa muttered, thinking of the rockslide he had caused. "It's how Janga wants them answered that worries me."

•••

Fujo had been surprised to find no trace of Malka's team near the usual routes as he cut through the East African mountains. Perhaps his brother was finally learning to value discretion; of course, it would have been downright stupid not to when one's life was at stake, and Malka was not stupid.  _But he can't defeat Janga, not even with the Pridelanders' help._

And so Fujo had no choice but to scour the less obvious paths, some on the mountains instead of in between them. It wasn't until well into the evening that he caught the faintest trace of Malka's scent, leading up a mountain to an old lookout spot. Suppressing an astonished smirk, Fujo scaled the rocky ascent with practiced ease.

When he clambered over the last ridge, he could see Malka on the far end, gazing at the illuminated silhouette of Mount Tempest by the edge of the mountain range. The four lions with him turned their heads as Fujo approached, although the king himself did not. "How did she do it, brother?" Malka asked quietly. "She was ready for us the moment we stepped outside, and she just took it from us."

"Because we weren't ready," Fujo replied. "And now we know we have to be. How many of Janga's are there?" He inclined his head toward Mount Tempest.

"They reopened the main tunnel," Malka said, frowning. "It's hard to say with them constantly coming in and out, but I'm guessing close to thirty. That's more than half her forces."

"Still too many for us," Fujo grunted. "And more are on the way back, some with captives. They've refrained from killing us for the most part, outside the initial attack."

"I wonder why," Malka pondered. "Forget it, I'm not sure I want to know. Did you make it to the Pride Lands?"

"We were intercepted on the river crossing, unfortunately," Fujo disclosed. "Kopa and I were separated, but the rest will have reached the borders by now. The kid should be resourceful enough to catch up to them."

Now Malka was looking at him, confounded. "You didn't stay with them, even after the attack? I'm surprised, Fujo—it's not like you to be negligent."

Fujo raised an eyebrow. Despite Malka being his king and elder brother, it wasn't customary for him to actually act the part most of the time. Even a couple of the other lions glanced their way at the remark. "I was leading our pursuers away, if you must know," Fujo responded coolly. "That was after I had to pull Kopa out of the rapids and hid him from sight."

"I see," said Malka, now a bit rueful. "Apologies, brother, that was unfair of me. I just...seeing this, it makes me feel helpless." He gestured one paw toward Mount Tempest, their home that was now just out of reach. "I found as many of our pride members as I could. The ones that weren't captured, the last of them have reached the Hollow. But I'm not sure what to do next."

"Head back to the Hollow," Fujo advised. "The Pridelanders are on their way, and the teams Janga deployed are withdrawing. We only have to hold out for a little longer."

"Alright, let's get moving," Malka decided wearily.

"No, Malka, you go," said Fujo firmly. "I'm going to see if I can head off Janga before she gets back to Mount Tempest. If we intend to free the captives, then we'll need every advantage we can get."

The king nodded. "You'll need more eyes and ears with you then. Take my team, I know the way back."

Fujo smiled appreciatively, silently pleased that he didn't even have to ask. "If you insist."

•••

"Nala," whispered Tama. "Look."

Nala saw it too. A sturdy middle-aged lion stood before the opening where the Mirihi Forest entered the intersecting mountains. It was a discreet passage through some of the mountain range's less navigable terrain, which was why the queen had been hoping Janga's lions would overlook it.  _I really should have known._  She turned her gaze briefly to Afua and Mateka. "Stay behind me," Nala warned. "And don't do anything rash."

"Nala?" called the lion, craning his neck. "Is that you?"

Nala turned back and peered at the stranger through the darkness, who she realized was not a stranger at all. "Sajin," she breathed, striding forward somewhat cautiously. Yes, even late in the night she recognized that scruffy russet fur. "I'm glad to see you're alive. I wasn't sure after you...after you left."

"I wasn't going to give Scar the satisfaction," Sajin muttered, glancing at the lions standing behind the queen. "At least I outlived that mangy waste of skin."

Nala's expression was sympathetic. "I didn't get to say it before I knew you were gone, but...I'm sorry, Sajin. I lost a son as well...because of Zira."

The russet-furred lion stepped forward slowly, placing a paw over Nala's shoulder. He let out a wistful sigh as they touched heads. "That's awful, Nala. My condolences." He paused. "Do you understand why we have to end it then? Is that why you've come?"

"I've come to tell Janga that we're on the same side," Nala said, letting her frustration show. "But Simba—he won't have any of it. And now Sarabi's dead."

"I know," Sajin said grimly. He drew back but did not move his paw from her neck. "We think it was one of our own that killed her. Janga will definitely get to the bottom of it."

Nala huffed. "Well, right now Simba's going back to Pride Rock to gather an army, and I'm pretty sure he intends to kill Janga. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Simple. Come with me, and we'll work out a way to persuade the rest of your pride." When she did not respond, Sajin added, "You're influential, Nala. If it's as you say, then Simba won't see reason—not unless someone close to him can change his mind."

"You're asking me to betray him," Nala growled. "Sorry, Sajin, but invading and murdering is not something I do."

He made a disgruntled noise. "So what was all that talk about being on the same side?"

"It's still an option if Janga takes it. Help us protect the kingdoms instead of tearing them down." The queen tried to release herself from Sajin's grip, but he held fast. "Sajin, let me go." She gasped as she felt his claws pierce the back of her neck.

"Hey!" shouted Tama. But as she made to dash forward, two more lions leaped out from between the trees. In the blink of an eye, Afua and Mateka were on the ground as well.

Nala tried to raise a paw to retaliate, but to her horror found that she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't move at all as Sajin drew in closer, staring her straight in the eyes. "Listen to me, Nala. Soon there will be no more kingdoms, which means if you don't come with us, then you're going to die."

"You..." Nala managed to rasp. "You'd kill...anyone...?"

Sajin shook his head. "Not me. Not even Janga. This is your only chance to get out of the way, and because I still owe you more favours than I can count, I'm going to save your life—whether you agree or not."

Out of the corner of Nala's eye, she could see Tama fending off the two enemy lions. Afua and Mateka lay motionless on the ground beside them. "Wha...what did you...do to...?" the queen whispered.

"Paralyzing toxins extracted from the desert rose," Sajin replied calmly. "Poisonous, but not fatal in small doses. No hard feelings, old friend."

"Sajin!" yelled one of the enemy lions, an ash-furred young male who Nala did not recognize. "This one isn't going down!"

The older male rolled his eyes. "They probably used it all on your young ones," he muttered. He quickly but carefully set Nala down and straightened. "I admit, I was hoping  _not_  to have to fight Tama, not that you're a pushover or anything. Sit tight." With that, Sajin bound away, leaving Nala to lie there on her side.

From what she could make out in the dim moonlight, Tama was doing an impressive job of taking on two lions at once. But Sajin would be more than enough to overpower her, and Nala would have groaned in aggravation if she had the strength to.  _I've messed this all up. Simba was right, I trusted too much._

Then Nala's eye caught a slight movement in the trees behind Tama. The queen focused more closely, when several paws reached out of the darkness; in the blink of an eye, dragged Tama back and out of sight. The ferocious lioness clawed and screamed, but before Sajin or his lions could follow, another lioness stepped out of the shadows.

Nala had never seen anyone like her. The lioness' face and body were painted with an array of shapes and symbols, underneath which sat a coat of dark brown fur that held an unnatural quality to it. The fur around her eyes was painted pitch black, which made her gaze quite unsettling as she stared down the three lions before her. She did not speak, nor did they step closer.

Sajin turned to his lions. "Taya, Kiza, grab those two and get going. You know where to take them." As they hastened to obey, Nala saw the russet-furred lion turn back to her. She tried to bare her teeth, to no avail. But as he approached, he stopped short right as the queen noticed a shadow appear over her.

Turning her gaze upward, Nala found herself looking at another lioness, also with the same painted body and unusual brown fur. What really disturbed the queen was that her first thought was,  _She kinda looks like me._  Clearly it was the poison getting to her, because this lioness had dark crimson eyes, and upon taking another look it was clear that there was no resemblance to Sarafina.

When the lioness spoke, her words were heavy with the accent of the traditional lion dialect. "Think about your next move carefully. You outnumber us while my warriors hold her down," she gestured to Tama's struggling form behind the trees, "so if you give me reason to free their paws..."

"Let me take her then," Sajin said, indicating Nala.

The painted lioness shook her head. "I know who she is, and I know who you follow. Leave now, while I allow it."

Sajin exhaled. But he did not come any closer. "Find me," he said to Nala, "the sooner the better. Your brother's in trouble, big trouble." With that, he turned and hurried off.

 _Mheetu._  But her thoughts were dull at the moment, and Nala could do nothing but watch as Sajin and his lions disappeared with their captives into the mountains. "Af..." the queen mumbled weakly. "...M...Matek..."

The painted lioness peered down at her, and it was then that Nala saw the three vertical stripes atop her head. "Try not to move, even if you are able."

Nala managed a confused sound. "Wh...who...?"

"I am Nia. It is nice to meet you at last." Nia bared a smile of pristine white teeth. "Fear not, Queen Nala. The Nami tribe is with you now."

•••

It was well into the night by the time Malka caught the first glimpse of Mount Kilimanjaro. It was still a ways off, but just seeing the enormous mountain brought him no small amount of relief. Even knowing the climb that awaited him, the king couldn't help but feel unusually optimistic. He had done his part for the pride, and if his son did make it to the Pride Lands with Kopa, then it would not be long before the Tempest Pride would finally be able to fight back.

Then Malka saw him. The burly, imposing form of Jeraha, waiting just around the bend in the mountain path. Even in the darkness Malka could see that he was livid. But even as the king froze, he couldn't help but notice the other lion hadn't moved either, and stammered, "What are you...what are you waiting for?"

Jeraha did not answer.

"How long have you been standing there?" Malka asked nervously.

The big lion growled. "Since I realized I was doing exactly what your brother wanted," he muttered. "He wanted to lead me to you, I suspect, so I would kill you." He narrowed his eyes. "But instead you came to me."

"Not on purpose," said Malka before he could stop himself. He wasn't sure why Jeraha was talking to him at all, but it was certainly better than the alternative. The king frowned. "Wait a minute, what do you mean he 'led' you to me?"

"You don't even know who your own brother is, do you?" snorted Jeraha. "And here I thought you could tell me something useful about him. Guess I should just kill you then..."

Malka took a couple of steps back as the burly lion lowered his head and tensed his shoulders. Running was out of the question, and he wouldn't be able to climb fast enough to get away either. His only option was to fight, and the king knew he could not defeat Jeraha. Malka took a deep breath, trying to keep his terror at bay.  _Maybe if I can hold him off long enough, someone will hear the commotion..._

Forcing himself to remain still until the time was right, Malka leaped aside just in time for Jeraha's charge to sweep past him. But one of the larger lion's paws shot out, and the king roared in pain as the thick claws sheared across his shoulder. He lurched to one side, but was able to bite down on Jeraha's ear. With his good paw, the king clawed feverishly at his opponent's throat.

Suddenly, the burly lion flung himself back, sending Malka toppling to the ground with Jeraha on top of him, knocking all the wind out of him. The black-maned lion had no time to recover before Jeraha got up once more, prepared to finish him off. The king looked away, wishing it hadn't taken him this long to find his courage.

Then a blurred form appeared over Jeraha, who let out a pained howl. Malka raised his head to see his would-be killer stumbling about before slumping to the ground flank-first. Blood was trickling from his back, and Malka saw numerous small dark green barbs embedded between his shoulder blades. Within moments Jeraha's movements slowed, though Malka did not move until the big lion became still; the king tentatively pushed himself up, but stopped when he noticed the lioness standing over him.

"Those were my last desert rose thorns," she growled in the unmistakable accent of a native, her unnaturally slick brown fur making her barely visible when she stood still. "The toxins will not last long on someone of his stature."

Malka scrutinized the lioness' painted features, shocked. "S-Safina?"

Safina scowled. "Still haven't learned respect, even after you took Kumi from my tribe. Come. I have questions for you." She turned and began walking away.

"I..." Malka cleared his throat. "As much as I'd like to,  _chief_ ," She stopped upon hearing her title. "I'm afraid I have personal obligations I must see to. I'm...trying to be a better king to my pride, you see..."

Safina turned about, and in that moment Malka found himself staring down her unyielding forest-green eyes. "I will put it this way," she said flatly. "You come with me, or I break your legs and drag you back myself."

"Point taken," Malka gulped. "You're not, uh, going to kill him?"

"I have no desire to turn your enemies into mine," the chief replied with a shrug. "You are welcome to kill him yourself, if you do not consider it a mark against your integrity."

Malka's gaze locked with Jeraha's, who seemed unable to even talk in his state. It would be the easiest thing to kill him now, get it over with; but even as the king's instincts screamed at him to do it, he realized that he couldn't do it. This time it was different—he was still as terrified as ever, that hadn't changed—but this time he did not give in to it. Hardly able to believe his own words, Malka said, "I won't. It wouldn't be right." He turned away from Jeraha's immobile form.

"You could be making a mistake," Safina remarked as she led them deeper into the mountains. "That lion may very well be your doom one day."

The king thought about this. "Maybe," he agreed. "But if I kill him in cold blood, then I wouldn't deserve to call myself a king...or a father."

"We shall see if you do." Safina hadn't slowed down, but despite herself she looked impressed, although the scowl soon returned. "Words alone change nothing, and my warriors have not forgotten your transgressions."

"Neither have I, chief," admitted Malka. "I can answer your questions, but I must ask your help as well." Something Jeraha had said about Fujo did not sit right, and this time the king had a feeling he would have to hunt down the truth himself.

"How entitled of you," the warrior lioness said disdainfully. "We are not friends, King Malka, and I will not spill my people's blood to protect your kingdom."

Malka didn't want to bring up what he said next, but he was becoming desperate. "What about your own blood? Janga's planning to invade the Pride Lands, you know, and she doesn't care who she hurts to do it. Would you forgive yourself if Sarafina was killed, and you never reconciled—"

"Hold your tongue," Safina snapped, fully angry now. "I will hear nothing from you, particularly on the matter of family. If my sister will not leave the Pride Lands even when her own life is threatened, if she would rather die standing by a throne than by her fellow warriors, then I will not turn her from her fate. Do not forget, King Malka, that  _she_  was the one who left us...just as Kumi would."

The words stung, more so than Malka had expected. For the first time, he wondered just how much the Nami tribe considered Kumi's actions a betrayal. "I loved her," he told the warrior lioness earnestly. "And you were right, I didn't deserve her. But I love my pride as well, and I'm going to do everything I can for them...the way I should have for Kumi."

Safina said nothing for a moment. Her expression could hardly be considered friendly, but something in his words had connected with her. "Then be worthy of them," she said quietly. "Do not squander your chance, for I will be watching you closely. And King Malka..."

"Yes, chief?"

"You would do well to use your native tongue with my people. Few amongst them are able to speak  _kila_. And they do not look kindly on those who renounce their heritage."

If he had to be honest, Malka felt more and more like a prisoner in all but name. But all he said was, "You got it, chief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _nami_ : Swahili for "with me".  
> 2 _kila_ : Swahili for "every". The universal dialect spoken by the entire animal kingdom.


	10. The Prodigal Sons

_I've seen all the downfalls, t_ _emporary heroes_  
_Misguided direction, l_ _onging for perfection._  
_Love and pain, o_ _nly for the foolish,_  
_Once again, t_ _ry to hide what's there inside_  
_I'm the same temporary hero w_ _ho's to blame.  
_ —Pat Benatar, "Temporary Heroes"

Tumaini wondered how much longer they would have to wait. The six of them had reached Mount Tempest before the break of dawn, after marching with their captors through the entire night with little allowance for reprieve. At the moment, Chumvi was lying fast asleep in a mess of vines and dishevelled fur; the others were likewise catching up on some much-needed rest, too weary to dwell on their predicament.

The main entrance was open. There were still some rocks strewn along the sides of the overhang, with two of Janga's lions slowly clearing them away. Kivuli had headed inside not long after their arrival, leaving her team to guard their captives out on the plateau. _At least they've left us alone, involuntary kidnapping aside._ Tumaini wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but some of the enemy lions seemed almost uncomfortable with what was happening.

Siri appeared at his side, looking unfazed even after their long trek. "Hey. How are you holding up?"

"Me?" Tumaini managed a tired chuckle. "I'm not worried. My mom's done far worse to Afua...to me..."

"Really?" she murmured, aghast.

"Yep. She came from a tribe that trained their lionesses to be warriors. Mom learned all kinds of things before she got with dad." The black-maned lion looked down at his bound paws, and he whispered so as not to be heard by the nearby enemy lions. "You know what these are? Bungo vines."

Siri leaned in closer to examine them. "Bungo vines?"

"The skin is like a thick rubber," Tumaini explained. "The fibres are supposedly impossible to bite through. But I managed it once, when mom used these things to tie my brother and I to a tree. It took me the whole day, and my jaw was aching for days after."

"I'm guessing it's not an option then," she said resignedly.

"Yeah, we'd get caught long before we make any progress. Besides, the sap that oozes out is incredibly adhesive. I found out the hard way when Afua ripped a patch of fur from my foreleg trying to get it off. We made it home covered in the stuff, and mom told us to bathe in hot water until it washed off."

Despite their predicament, Siri couldn't help but snicker. "Sounds like you two had a fun day."

"Not the greatest," Tumaini muttered. "She wasn't exactly soft with us—and she wasn't afraid of getting us roughed up. Sometimes it was too much even for Fujo to stomach...but mom said we wouldn't forget the things we learn, not so long as we could remember the pain of failure."

"Did she love you?" Siri asked quietly.

"Yes," he responded without the slightest hesitation. "My mother was far from perfect, Siri—but she was _always_ there for us. Always." He gazed sadly at Mount Tempest, a safe haven now turned against its pride. "It was hard for me after I left them...not that I was looking for sympathy after what I did. But...I always thought mom would be strong enough to keep going. I think my uncle resents her for how she ended it; maybe he doesn't know just how much she loved us—that to be without us took away every bit of strength she had. It was stupid of me to run away, and more cowardly than anything my father ever did."

"And who would have been there for Kopa, if you hadn't run?" Siri asked softly. "Who would have saved my life when all of this happened? I'm not saying either of us are worth more than your mother's life, and—and I _know_ I'm not worth the friends you and Kopa lost in the forest, and—" The brown-furred lioness stopped as she blinked back tears, and her voice threatened to break against the horror and despair weighing her words. "—I think about that every night, or how it could have been me lying dead outside Mount Tempest instead of my friends, or—or how I could have saved them, if only I'd known sooner. I get it, Tumaini, and I'm telling you it's not your fault."

Tumaini wearily nudged her face with his own, and felt a flutter of bliss as he felt her sit closer against him. "I'm glad it wasn't you, Siri. It doesn't make it okay, the friends we lost, but I can't imagine how my father would be without you. How...I would be without you."

"Tumaini, that's..." Siri smiled, slightly stunned at his honesty. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me."

"I would have just run away again, you know," he admitted. "Maybe not back to the forest, but I would have continued with Kopa onto the Pride Lands. I would have run into Afua, ironically, but...I wouldn't have been ready. You didn't give up on me, not even after you found out the truth. That means a lot."

"Come on, I don't believe that you were staying just for me," she said coyly.

"I guess not," Tumaini replied cheekily, to which Siri rolled her eyes. _Still, she had it coming._ "But I mean it. You really turned things around for my family...what's left of it. I won't forget that."

Siri nudged him playfully in the ribs. "Then how about you keep me in mind when you need an advisor? Once we get out of this mess, I mean."

The black-maned lion felt warmth creeping into his face. "I've been, uh, actually thinking about that conversation, the one we had before we left."

"I seem to recall we never finished that conversation," she mused. Her grey eyes held none of the guardedness he saw the first time they met.

"This pride needs you," Tumaini told her solemnly. "Maybe more than it needs me. A kingdom is only as good as those who lead it, and you can teach them to believe in themselves again—to stand up for what's right, instead of hiding like they've done all these years. Just like...just like you did for me."

Siri blinked, looking very touched by this. "I didn't realize you felt that way, Tumaini. And for all that it's worth...thanks. For taking a chance on an orphaned nomad who was alone in the world again."

"You don't have to be anymore," he told her, heart racing once more. He took a deep breath before he spoke the words. "Siri, I don't know the first thing about ruling, and even if I did...I wouldn't want any queen except you. So, erm...what do you say?"

A slow smile spread across Siri's face, one unlike that of her usual friendliness. For the first time, she looked nothing but...elated. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "Ask me again when this is over, and I promise you'll like my answer. Deal?"

In that moment, it was as if the world had become lighter, just a little. Tumaini drew her close to him, hardly able to believe it. "Deal."

Just then a russet-furred lion appeared on the plateau, dashing straight for the main entrance. He was stopped by the orange-furred lioness standing by the overhang. "Stand aside," he said brusquely. "I have captives Janga will want to see."

"Sorry, Sajin, but all captured lions are to be personally inspected by Janga before they're brought inside," the guard informed him. "She'll be down as soon as she's finished with Kivuli."

"No, I think she'll be down now," Sajin insisted. "And if she knew I've got two Pridelanders with me, she'd agree."

The guard considered this. "Okay," she said, stepping out of his way. "But tread lightly—she's in a real bad mood right now."

"And that's new?" Tumaini grunted, before he could stop himself. Before he finished his sentence, he found himself pushed back against the other captives, waking them abruptly.

Sajin's face was a paw's length from Tumaini's. "Watch yourself, young one," the russet-furred lion growled. "Janga stands between you and the Keepers for now, but your disrespect will not be tolerated, and neither is your safety guaranteed."

Tumaini shook his head, confounded more than intimidated. "What do you mean, 'between us'? Who are the Keepers?"

"Sajin," the orange-furred guard called in a warning tone. "Stop talking to the captives, go inside. I'll watch your Pridelanders for you."

Siri peered around Tumaini to follow his gaze, and sure enough two lions had reached the plateau, with two more staggering behind them. She tried to make out their features, distant as they were in the darkness. "Pridelanders. Who do you think they are?"

Tumaini frowned as Sajin's lions approached with their captives. "No idea. Hey, that one on the right...is it just dark out, or...? Wait, it...it's..."

•••

Even with the toxins dulling his senses, Afua was coherent enough to recognize the unmistakable form of Mount Tempest looming over their approach through the edge of the mountain range. He was dimly aware that he was stumbling along with his neck and paws loosely strung by a Bungo vine—and from his incoherent, discoloured vision, it looked like Mateka was in a similar disoriented state, too out of it to even speak.

Blinking blearily, Afua was able to make out what looked like the main entrance to Mount Tempest. The two lions leading them stopped by the small crowd that was already gathered there. The lioness, Taya, was speaking to the young lion named Kiza. "They finally got it open," she remarked. "Look, Wivu and Masao are clearing out the last of the rocks."

Kiza scoffed. "Serves them right. I'm surprised Janga didn't do worse, but I'm not really disappointed either."

"Afua?"

Afua groggily raised his head, wondering which of his old pride members had recognized him. "Impressive," he muttered, trying to focus on the tied up lions before him. "I didn't even have to convince you. How do you know I'm not some rogue, or even my brother—" He broke off as he saw the older black-maned lion before him, tied up with five others. "—Tumaini." Now his vision was focused, if still not very clear.

"Great Spirits, kid, what did they do to you?" Tumaini whispered, sounding mortified.

Afua scoffed weakly, even as his paws threatened to give underneath him. "So now you care," he slurred. "That's good to know...even after...after you—"

"I know," his brother said softly. "And I'm sorry, Afua, though if I'd known you were alive I'd have said it a lot sooner."

"I dunno, you put it together pretty quickly," Afua snickered, half-delirious. He winced as the claw wounds on one his hind leg reopened— _Courtesy of that Kiza kid when he poisoned me_ —and he crumpled to the ground.

"Afua!" Tumaini tried to rush forward, but the vines around his paws held fast, pulling forward the other captives tied up with him. Several enemy lions turned about as the older black-maned lion struggled to reach his brother.

"Enough!"

Every lion on the plateau fell silent. Afua feebly raised his head to see a brown-furred lioness marching out from the main entrance with Sajin by her side; she moved gingerly, not unlike how he remembered walking after surviving the rockslide. Even in his half-lucid state, Afua could see the similarities between this lioness' features with Sarabi's. _This must be Janga._

She approached Afua, who remained still even as Tumaini thrashed and struggled to break free. But Janga's lions stood between him and their leader as she strode past, and she frowned as she examined Afua and Mateka's listless forms. "What happened to them?"

"Desert rose poison," Sajin explained. "We put it on our claws, got the jump on the young ones. We tied them up while they were paralyzed—got them walking soon as they were able."

"You poisoned him?!" exclaimed Tumaini, even as his companions tried to hold him back.

"Will they live?" Janga asked, ignoring the commotion behind her.

"Yes, they'll be fine," Sajin replied. "Give them two moons, and it'll be out of their bloodstream."

"That's too long," his leader said immediately. "Bring them in, have Kivuli flush the toxins out of their systems. I have questions for them when they're ready. Kupinga."

The bright orange-furred lioness next to the main entrance straightened immediately. "Yes, Janga?"

"Any more Pridelanders in this lot?" Janga turned her attention to Tumaini and the lions tied up with him, all of them watching her warily. Afua couldn't help but notice the red-brown male quivering in the back of the group, though he too remained silent.

"I don't think so," Kupinga responded. "We saw all of these lions during our attack on Mount Tempest, so they're properly accounted for."

"Bring them to the storage chambers. Put them with the rest."

Afua felt Sajin take hold of him, half-carrying and half-dragging him away; he could faintly hear Tumaini's frantic shouts fading as they entered Mount Tempest. Mateka, who was unconscious—Afua hadn't even noticed her collapse—was being hauled in by Sajin's team. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was the sound of an adolescent Tumaini, calling his name as the rocks swallowed him up.

•••

When they finally reached the pass that split the mountain range in two, Kopa's view of Mount Tempest was obfuscated by the glare of early morning light on the horizon. Still, the stronghold stood out in brazen detail, rendering every one of them speechless as they took it in. It was far from the largest of the mountains, or even the tallest. But the way it sat as a perfect guard to the wide mountain pass, rivets of water running from its numerous openings and down the outside—there was no question of it, Mount Tempest was _magnificent_.

" _Poa_ ," said Beshte, breaking the silence. "We have to go in there? I'm already feeling claustrophobic."

"Relax, Big B," Bunga reassured. "Just focus on getting to the rendezvous in the mountains, once we're out of there. The nice, open mountains..."

The hippo's ears twitched nervously. "Right," he said with a half-hearted smile. "In and out. No problem at all."

Kion got everyone's attention by clearing his throat. "Okay, everyone, this is it," he told them, without taking his eyes off the enemy lions by the main entrance. "Once we're inside, we'll have no idea which way to go. So stick together, stay calm, and remember...we're trying to incapacitate, not kill these lions."

"One more thing, Kion," added Ono. "You might not want to use the Roar while you're in the tunnels. That mountain looks ancient—who knows how structurally sound it is."

Kion nodded. "Good point, Ono. Alright Fuli, you ready? Be careful out there."

"Careful," scoffed Fuli, stretching each leg briefly in preparation. "Please, I could do this with my eyes closed."

"Still, these are dangerous lions and we don't know how well they fight." Kion's commanding tone gently gave way. "Just...don't get yourself hurt for the mission. Your safety comes first."

"You worry too much, Kion," the cheetah chuckled. "But I appreciate your concern. I'll be fine, it's heading into that death trap you should be worried about." Without waiting any longer, she dashed onto the open pass, bounding for the plateau at a breakneck pace.

Kopa watched the three lions by the main entrance as they stopped what they were doing, having spotted Fuli. They broke into pursuit and she sped up with ease, leading them on a wide dash around the plateau. Kion waited until they disappeared around Mount Tempest before straightening. "Alright, go! We can't let them see us!" He sprinted for the entrance with Kopa and the remaining Lion Guard following closely.

The brown-maned lion relaxed once they were under the mountain's enormous shadow. Morning was still on its way, and they crossed the momentarily empty plateau without incident. The overhang around the main entrance concealed them from view in case the enemy lions were coming around the other side, although it was more likely Fuli led them in the opposite direction instead. All the same, none of them spoke a word until they were properly inside Mount Tempest.

The main corridor was eerily silent, spacious but unassuming as it was. Its tunnels already looked imposing and hopelessly confusing; some of them were pointed further below ground, which made Kopa wonder what was underneath the stronghold. The main corridor was large enough for Beshte, and Ono had enough space to fly comfortably over their heads; however, many of the side tunnels were somewhat smaller.

"Ono," Kion whispered, getting the egret's attention by signalling to him. Ono swooped down so that he was at face level with his leader. "Go see if you can find out where they're keeping the prisoners. And if they spot you..."

"Pretend I don't know who they are, got it," recited Ono flatly. He flapped away, vanishing into a nearby tunnel.

Kion turned to the others. "So...any ideas in the meantime?"

"We could follow the water tunnels," Kopa suggested. "Even if they're not giving water to the prisoners, we'll probably find Janga's lions at least."

"Good idea," Kion agreed. "It's somewhere to start, which is the best we've got while we're in here. Let's get to it."

•••

Afua awoke with a start, chest heaving as he sat up. His vision was spinning erratically and he was dimly aware that his paws were still entwined, his injured leg throbbing dully—but all he could focus on was how dry his mouth felt. "Water," he rasped.

A dark grey-furred lioness, who was tending to Mateka's prone form, did not so much as raise her head. "On your right."

The black-maned lion spotted the array of deep pits in the centre of the floor, all empty except one; it was brimming with clear water, and he padded over to it without a second thought. He stuck his face into the cold clean water, shocking his senses into waking up. After drinking his fill, Afua straightened, breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings. One wall was lined with piles of crude lumber, and it was then that he realized where he was—and what he was drinking out of. "Water vats," he murmured. The empty pits were the width of three lions, and about twice the height; Afua recalled how the pride would fill them during times of approaching drought.

The lioness's ear twitched, and she finally turned to look at him. "You know this place?" she demanded.

"You're Kivuli, right?" Afua guessed, momentarily fascinated by her daunting silver eyes. "You and Janga and all of them were forced out of your home, so you decide to do the same to another pride."

Kivuli's expression was austere. "You don't know what this is about. None of you do."

"I know you've taken more lives than you can justify," he shot back. "I know that your parents renounced Scar when Simba challenged him. I know they were banished to the Outlands for siding with Zira after that heartless parasite killed my best friend. I know that your mother died of illness in the Outlands, and that your father never forgave Simba for it." Though Afua's voice quavered, he held Kivuli's attention. "I never stuck out much in the Pride Lands, but I listened and I observed. Simba isn't perfect, and you obviously think what you're doing is right. But...what if you're not?"

"If we're not," came Janga's voice right as she strode into the den, "then we might as well accept our fate and die."

Afua blinked, not comprehending. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not particularly," said Janga, now studying him from where she stood in the doorway. "Not until I understand who you are, and maybe not even then. Afua, that's your name, isn't it? Who was that lion you met outside? The one making a fuss over you?"

The black-maned lion flushed. "No one," he muttered with a scowl. "Not someone I wanted to see again, at least. It's not important."

Mateka stirred just then with a groan, and Afua hurried to her side, ignoring Kivuli's glare. The dark gold lioness' eyes fluttered open and she inhaled feebly. Wordlessly, Afua helped her up and over to the water pit, partially holding her steady as she replenished herself. She straightened, coughing and sputtering a little as she gasped for air. "Thanks," she murmured. "What's going on?"

"We're being interrogated," Afua informed her.

Mateka glanced nervously at their captors. "We come in peace?"

"Too late for that, I think," he muttered. To Janga, he asked, "Did you kill her? Sarabi?"

The brown-furred lioness' eyes narrowed. "I would never," she hissed. "But I know who might have. In any case, that's my concern, and so is the rockslide that killed seven of my lions. What do you know about it?"

Afua laughed humorlessly. "Get over it. I don't know who's responsible, but from what I've seen of your lot, you're bad news and I'm glad you were stopped before you reached the Pride Lands."

"Watch it," Janga growled. "That's the only warning you're going to get. I wouldn't wish such a fate upon my worst enemy—would you?"

Afua was unimpressed. "I don't know, I was busy running for my life before my brother buried me in that gorge," he retorted, voice filling with rage. "It was the most terrifying moment of my life, and I wouldn't have wished it on them if it were my choice. But I'm glad they didn't survive...every last one of those wild dogs had it coming to them."

"Afua?" Mateka said quietly, looking unsettled by his words. He held his temper in check, but now Janga was well and fully interested in what he was saying.

"Bane," the brown-furred lioness uttered. She saw Afua's stunned expression. "It was him, wasn't it? Yes, I remember when he came back alone, ranting about how this pride had to be exterminated. So, Simba found you...interesting. And your brother...he was the one outside, wasn't he?" Afua could do nothing but stand there in silence as Janga figured it out, bit by bit. She looked between him and Mateka. "Someone else you might be familiar with...the lion that tried to kill me—his name is Kopa."

Afua tried to hold back his shock, but what he heard hit him like a waterfall. Mateka also looked astounded, and it was then that he knew there was no use pretending. "He's dead," the black-maned lion croaked, letting Janga see that he was telling the truth. "It can't be, he's been dead for years."

Janga, however, seemed just as sure of herself. "He isn't. Several of my lions have seen him. So...who is he?"

Neither Afua nor Mateka said a word. He had no idea if any of what Janga said was true, but if it was, then identifying Kopa would put him in more danger than ever. Though truth be told, Afua wondered if she was toying with their minds. _But then how would she have found out about Kopa? She left the Pride Lands long before he was born..._

Janga, seeing their reluctance to answer, did not seem deterred. "Fine." She grabbed Afua's vines, still securely strung around his neck and paws. "I'll figure it out, one way or another. In the meantime, you will disarm the traps on the upper floors."

Afua thought about it, glancing around to see which storage chamber they were in. _I know exactly where we are now, at least._ "This as high up as you got, huh? What if I say no?"

Without warning, Janga tackled him straight in the torso. The black-maned lion stumbled back, wheezing, and suddenly felt his paws kicking against air. He dropped into the empty pit behind him with a startled cry, landing none-too-gently onto its hard stone surface on his already injured leg.

"Afua!" he heard Mateka yell from above. Her head appeared over the edge of the pit, and Afua saw her concerned expression for a brief moment before she was yanked back by the vines around her neck.

"Mateka!" Afua staggered to his paws, dazed as he was. He winced as blood trickled down his leg, and knew he was in no condition to climb out. "Leave her alone, she doesn't know anything!"

Janga ignored him. "Take her away," she told Kivuli. "Find out what you can about the Pridelanders."

"By what means?" Kivuli asked pointedly.

The brown-furred lioness did not flinch. "That I leave up to you. Or more precisely," she glanced down at Afua, bound and trapped beneath her, " _the prince_ leaves it up to you. If he's as virtuous as he claims, then there are certain things he wouldn't tolerate in his own palace."

"Don't do it!" Mateka shouted, even as Kivuli wrested her away. "Don't you dare give them your home, Afua! She's not going to let us walk away and you know it!" Her words became distant, echoing from the tunnel outside.

"I'll be here," Janga said curtly, padding away from the pit. "If you disarm the traps, no further harm will come to you or your friend. I don't have to kill either of you, but the sooner you agree to do as I say, the less difficult this has to be for all of us."

Afua slumped against the side of the pit, drained by the ordeal of the previous night and the predicament they were in now. He wondered what had happened to Nala and Tama; maybe it was the poison causing him to hallucinate, but in his mind flashed with images of painted lionesses before they had been separated.

 _Tumaini. He's being held somewhere else._ Afua kneaded his brow with one paw, trying to remember how many days it had been since he left Pride Rock. He wondered if it was still safe, even if they somehow managed to escape. _How did I ever think we were prepared for this?_

•••

Kopa wasn't sure how many levels they had climbed, only that it was absolutely impossible to avoid detection for long. After a few run-ins with one or two enemy lions, it was only a matter of time now before word got out about intruders inside Mount Tempest. And the pawsteps he was hearing were numerous—and unmistakably headed in their direction. "It won't be long until they find us," Kopa noted. "Are we still supposed to take them down alive?"

"Yes," Kion replied adamantly.

"Even if they might not do the same?" the older lion pressed. "Or if they'll make our escape more difficult?"

Kion's expression was firm. "We do this without killing," he repeated. "Janga was important to grandmother, and—" He bit his lip. "—and...the bad guys aren't always who they say they are. We have to be sure."

The enemy lions were almost upon them. And although Kopa tried to tell himself that Kion was right, he couldn't help but wonder if Fujo had a point after all. _It doesn't get easier—it only becomes clearer._ But for all his doubts, Kopa kept his claws sheathed, and as the first enemy lions charged through the corridor, he stood ready beside Kion.

" _Twende kiboko!_ " bellowed Beshte, charging past the brothers and straight at the incoming hostiles. The hippo knocked the formation apart against the tunnel walls, disorienting several of them. The ones that were still standing were brought down by Kopa and Kion.

Out of the corner of his eye, the brown-maned lion saw an enemy lioness charging at them, but as he turned to face her, Bunga stuck his polearm out, causing her to stumble and lose her balance. Kopa easily knocked her out with a clenched paw to the face. "Hey, good job," he told the honey badger. "I didn't think you'd be that useful, to be honest."

"Are you kidding?" Bunga laughed, not the least bit offended. "I can do a lot more than trip them, you know!" He leaped onto Beshte's back before propelling himself into the air. The honey badger's stick spun between his nimble fingers before he cracked it across an enemy lion's back. The lion, who was grappling with Kion, howled from the unexpected blow, giving the red-maned lion the opportunity to fling his opponent against the tunnel wall. The enemy lion smashed his head on the stone and did not get up.

"That wasn't so bad," panted Kopa, gingerly touching the claw marks on his face. "You okay, Kion?"

"I'm fine," Kion grunted, wincing as he stood up again. "These lions know their stuff, huh?"

"They're pretty well-trained to fight other lions, yeah," the older male agreed. "We've got the element of surprise with the Guard, but it won't last once Janga figures out your strategies."

Kion spotted some faint scratchings on the wall. "Well, Ono wanted us to go this way, so maybe he's found more water tunnels."

Beshte was peeking around the tunnel bend. "There's an opening up ahead, guys. Come check it out."

They quickly reconvened with the hippo, and sure enough Kopa could see daylight splayed across the opening between Mount Tempest's thick walls. The brown-maned lion scrunched his eyes against the bright glaring rays as he peeked through the opening. "It's a lookout post," he remarked, awestruck by the view of the of the plains before them. They were quite high off the ground now. "Why do you think Ono led us here?"

"Because it's much easier to find you this way," came Ono's voice. The egret swooped in from above, landing between Kopa and Kion with a ruffle of his feathers. "I gave up trying to navigate the tunnels from inside, it's a nightmare. This is the first lookout post, and I can fly between them to rejoin you from here."

"Great thinking, Ono," Kion said approvingly. "How's it looking up there?"

"Well, the tunnels get increasingly shorter the higher up you go," said Ono. "I've spotted a number of booby traps that I haven't tried crossing, and seeing as none of them have been disarmed, my guess is Janga is steering clear of them as well."

"Did you find where the captives are held?" Kopa asked.

"Afraid not," the egret replied. "I tried following some of them to see if they'd lead me there, but I haven't had any l—" Ono paused, craning his head toward the opening behind him. " _Hapana_ , someone's in trouble. Sounds like a fight near the lookout post, two levels up."

Kion nodded stiffly, fully in his element now. "Go see what's happening, Ono. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Ono promptly took flight again, zipping out of the looking post as the others hurried on. No one, not even Bunga, spoke a word; directly behind him, Kopa listened intently for the sound of hostiles as the four of them entered another section of stone chambers and corridors. _How are we supposed to find our way out of this place?_ He quickly shoved the thought aside; the sounds of a scuffle could be heard down the tunnel, and the hint of warmth in the chilly air meant that the lookout post couldn't be far ahead.

Kopa opened his jaws and grabbed Bunga by the scruff of the neck; the honey badger gave a cry of surprise that was abruptly cut off as the brown-maned lion flung him onto his own back. "Might want to ready that stick of yours," Kopa advised. He could see the lookout post up ahead now, and surely enough two lionesses were struggling in the corridor. Bathed in sunlight, the grey-furred lioness was immediately recognizable as Kivuli. And the other one—

"Mateka!" shouted Kion, dashing past his brother to help the younger lioness. She was entangled in thick green vines, and was clearly losing the fight though she continued to fight with her only freed paw. In one swift move, her opponent forced her against the wall.

Kivuli grabbed a length of vine and pressed it to her captive's neck. "Stop, or she dies," she warned as Mateka writhed and struggled for breath. She peered between Kopa and Kion as they halted, narrowing her eyes. "So there were two of you all along. Any other secrets I should know about?"

"Let her go, Kivuli," said Kion, his voice cautious but stern. "We're here for the lions you captured...no one needs to get hurt."

"You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here with them?" Kivuli scoffed.

Kopa saw Ono swoop into the lookout post, and shifted his stance ever so slightly. "It wasn't a question."

The egret dove in and pecked the grey-furred lioness in the back of the neck; she flinched, her attention diverted long enough for Kopa to close the distance halfway; he threw his weight into his front paws, lifting his hind legs enough to launch Bunga at Kivuli before abruptly coming to a dead stop. The honey badger let loose a battle yell, and with a well-aimed swing, dealt the enemy lioness a hefty _thwack_ on the side of the head.

Mateka lurched to the ground with a gasp as Kivuli slid away to the edge of the lookout post. Kion immediately hurried over to check on his friend, while Kopa approached Kivuli's downed form with Bunga and Beshte behind him. "Okay, you have nowhere to go. So listen up—"

With a snarl, Kivuli was on her paws again. But instead of charging at them, she turned and leaped off the lookout post, drawing gasps from the Lion Guard. Kopa rushed forward and tentatively peeked out; the enemy lioness was clawing her way down the mountainside, likely in search of the nearest way back into the stronghold. He turned back to the Lion Guard, who were helping free Mateka from her vines. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine now, thanks," Mateka replied. She held up her freed paw. "One of the knots came loose. I was hoping Kivuli wouldn't notice until I had a chance to escape."

"And she did," guessed Kion. He was trying to cut a knot in the vine with one claw.

"I was able to hide it until we started walking," the dark gold lioness recalled. "Once she noticed, I...decided to fight. It was a bad idea, probably, so I'm glad you guys showed up." She grabbed Kion's paw to stop him. "Don't do that, it's really strong stuff. The sap inside too."

"Bungo vines," Kopa realized, prompting them both to look at him. He stepped forward, taking a closer look at the knots. "These knots were done by lions, alright—it's unfastening them that we have trouble with."

The dark gold lioness looked astonished as she noticed the brown-maned male. "Great Spirits, she wasn't lying," she breathed. "Kopa, it's...good to see you. It's been—"

"Years," Kopa finished. He cocked his head, taking note of her every detail. "We were friends, right?"

"You don't...remember?" Mateka asked, slightly disheartened now.

He let out a long exhale through his nostrils. "I hit my head in the river," he mumbled.

The gold-furred lioness' expression was instantly sympathetic. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kopa, that's terrible. I have some remedies that can help with your memory, and I'm sure Afua knows a f—" She stopped, remembering something just then. "Afua!"

"Where is he?" asked Kopa and Kion simultaneously.

"Janga's got him a few floors up," Mateka explained frantically. "She wants him to disable the traps his pride left on the upper floors. She said...she said the sooner he did it, the less they'd have to...well..."

"Hurt you?" growled Kion.

"Focus," Kopa reminded his brother. "Kivuli's about to raise the alarm. You need to find the prisoners now, get them out of here."

Kion's gaze snapped to face him. "While you do what, keep Janga busy?" When Kopa did not respond, the younger male eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"It's me she wants," the brown-maned lion pointed out. "And we have to free Afua at the same time as the others. It's the only way."

"Okay, all done," announced Bunga, stepping away from Mateka with the entire bundle of rubber vine in his hands. "You two can stop holding paws now, by the way."

Kion and Mateka looked down and realized that they were indeed still clasping paws. Kopa fought back a snicker as his brother's face went bright red, while Mateka pretended not to notice in spite of the pleased smile on the corners of her mouth. "Be careful, Kopa," she warned as she finally let go of Kion's paw. "Janga will likely be expecting you."

Though Kopa could only remember the fuzziest of details about Mateka, it was nice that she still considered him a friend. "I've caught her by surprise once before," he replied with surprising calm. "Who's to say I can't do it again?"

Kion, who had regained his composure sufficiently to tune back into the conversation, nudged his brother. "If that's the plan, then that's the plan," he conceded. "But you're going to need backup."

Kopa smiled. "I was counting on it."


	11. Kopa's Decision

_Everyone knows all about my transgressions,_  
_Still in my heart somewhere, there's melody_  
_And harmony for you and me tonight._  
_I don't want to get caught up in the rhythm of it,_  
_But I can't get help myself, no, I can't help myself._  
_Caught up in the middle of it_  
_Maybe I'm looking for something that I can't have,_  
_Maybe I'm looking for something that I can't have..._  
—Justin Timberlake/Chris Stapleton, "Say Something"

A heavy wind howled outside Mount Tempest's thick walls, and its muffled shriek only heightened Kopa's sense of unease as he silently entered the frigid chamber. A quick glance around told him he was in the right place—the walls were lined with stacks of crude timber which encircled the array of pits dug into the stony floor. He stumbled to a halt when he spotted Janga sitting across the chamber, half-visible in the shadows from where she watched him.

Seeing that she did not get up, Kopa approached the empty water pits. She watched him but otherwise made no move. "Did you think I'd make it that easy for you?" she asked.

"I dunno, maybe you would," he responded warily. "There weren't any guards on the last few floors; I bet that wasn't an accident. You've been after me for a while."

Janga narrowed her eyes. "There are a lot of things I'm after. You decided to become one of them."

"What happened at the gorge—I'm guessing that's what this is about—it had nothing to do with these lions." Kopa tensed as the lioness gingerly stood up. "Why did you do this? Why did you attack them?"

To his surprise, a ghost of a smile appeared on Janga's face. "They say evil triumphs when the good do nothing." She strode forward with a brisk but slightly uneven hobble, though her expression betrayed no sign of pain. "Do you believe that, Kopa? Is that why you came, to play the hero? You think what I'm doing is evil."

"Clearly you don't," Kopa responded flatly. "You kidnapped a lot of lions to try and find me. I'm here now, so you can let them go."

Janga shook her head, looking almost bemused. "You really don't know what's going on, do you? And I thought..." She stopped before one of the pits and gazed down into it. "The world will not take pity on your misfortunes, Kopa. But surely those scars have already taught you that."

The statement caught him off guard. He glanced down to his scarred belly as pain fought to resurface from the memory. "You're right, I've seen how cruel the world can be. I was left for dead when I got these. My parents never found me. But I then woke up in the care of the bravest, most selfless creatures that I would ever have the privilege of calling family." There was a tremble in Kopa's voice as he recalled Jeraha's bloody assault on the forest. "I'm here to protect what good still lives in the world, and you're a threat to that. So yes, I intend to do something about you." Just then he saw a black-maned lion lying inside one of the pits; he wasn't moving and his paws were ensnared in a mess of Bungo vines. "Is he...?"

"Unconscious," Janga said shortly. "His body is weak from purging itself of toxins. He's doing better than the state you left me in. But I don't believe in revenge—only progress."

"What about Sarabi?" probed Kopa, turning from the pit to face her. "Are you going to avenge her?"

The lioness stopped mid-step. She slowly lowered her paw, now only three paces away, but came no closer. "So you know who I am," she mused, "But if you want answers, first you must tell me, Kopa...who are you?"

"Still figuring that out myself, to be honest. I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"How naïve of you."

"What were their names?" Kopa pressed. "Your lions? The ones I killed?"

"They mean nothing to you," Janga growled. "What's done is done. Dwelling on it makes you weak."

"Because I have a conscience?"

"Because you think it redeems you." She bared her teeth. "Make no mistake, I intend to make you answer for what you did. But I don't lack focus the way you do—it's how I knew you'd come. You've been a thorn in my side for long enough."

"I didn't do it on purpose." The younger lion cautiously edged forward, closing the remaining distance between them. "You should know...I didn't want any of this."

Janga did not look least bit sympathetic. "And you think that matters? Do you believe bad things only happen when someone wants them to? Haven't your recent deeds opened your eyes to what you're capable of?" Her words were met with silence, and she scoffed in affirmation. "If it's enough to terrify you, then you'd be wise to fear what _I_ am willing to do."

Her paw flew forward without warning, striking Kopa squarely between the eyes. He stumbled back with a cry of surprise, his hind paws kicking frantically at the air. He tumbled back and dropped into emptiness below.

•••

"This will be harder than I thought." Tumaini peered over the rim of the water pit. "Four guards, more than enough to take us while we're tied up like this. I'll have to devise a way to get everyone out."

"Well, can you devise it down here, before they see you?" hissed Siri, paws trembling in a strained attempt to hold him steady on her shoulders. "Or before you dislocate my forelegs?"

Tumaini awkwardly but carefully hopped down, trying not to entangle his vines with hers. The two of them scuffed the walls a bit, but the sound was masked by that of the cascading water nearby. "I didn't get a good look when we were brought in, but I'm guessing there are about fourteen captives in here—maybe sixteen including us. Problem is, we can't climb out, never mind fight...unless we can get these vines untied."

"Our paws are too big for that," sighed Siri, lowering her front paws onto the pit floor. "The guards couldn't do it even if they wanted to, and we can't coordinate a breakout without attracting attention."

The black-maned lion narrowed his eyes. "Then I guess our only option is to attract attention," he said decidedly. He clenched one paw and began pounding the side of the pit repeatedly. "Hey! You up there, bring me to Janga now!"

"Tumaini?" whispered Siri. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Causing a diversion," Tumaini replied. He took another breath and continued beating at the rock wall. "Do you know who I am? I'm the prince, it's me your leader wants!"

"This isn't a good idea," the lioness insisted, looking up at the sound of approaching pawsteps. "Whatever you're planning, there has to be another way."

"Maybe," he admitted. "But Janga won't give us time to figure it out, and Afua's in no condition to escape on his own."

Siri's eyes widened with realization. "You...you're planning to rescue him."

"Of course." Tumaini winked, although in reality he felt as nervous as she looked. "It's not like anyone's going to do it for me."

•••

Kopa's fall was abruptly halted by Afua's still form, who awoke with a startled "oof" as the gold-furred lion landed rather ungracefully on top of him. "Sorry," Kopa gasped, trying to regain his breath as he slid off his friend. "It's really good to see you, Afua." He withdrew a paw from the Bungo vines that entangled the other lion.

The black-maned male pinched himself with two claws and winced. "I'm not hallucinating then," he muttered, struggling to sit up. He gave a startled twitch as the other lion held out a paw to hold him still. "Hey, what gi—"

"Shh," whispered Kopa. He looked up, making sure he was standing between Afua and Janga's line of sight. His friend seemed to understand as Kopa turned his attention to unfastening the vines. His tired maroon eyes studied the brown-maned lion, awestruck despite their predicament.

Janga paced above them, unconcerned with what they were doing. "I wanted Simba to see things my way, you know. You took away the only chance I had."

"And what if he didn't agree?" Afua growled, glaring up to meet her gaze. "Call it a hunch, but I don't think he likes the way you operate. No, what you would have done was force your demands onto the Pride Lands. And the freedom you say you want—you'd take that away the moment someone opposed you."

"If it came down to it," Janga conceded without falter. "I must shape the world I want to see...one where tyrants are never able to rise."

"And how many must die before that happens?" Kopa asked quietly. Unlike Afua, he still did not look up at her. "How many times will you have to kill someone that wants the same things as you—if you haven't already?"

"Until I won't have to," she said simply.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that day will come," the brown-maned lion muttered.

Janga stopped pacing. "That's because you were never born into a world where the good did nothing and tyranny flourished without consequence. Generations of guidance and prosperity, brought down by Scar within a lifetime."

"Scar was brought down by Simba," argued Afua. "The Pride Lands have been restored. We're at peace."

"By returning to your old ways?" Janga laughed humourlessly. "Then the Pridelanders have shorter memories than I thought. They fear change, anything they don't understand. But they'll have to understand...the time for kings and queens—for heroes—is behind us. It's what lies ahead that matters."

Kopa straightened. Now he was looking at her, though he hadn't stepped away from Afua. "The past is part of who we are, whether we accept it or not. There's more than one way to untie a Bungo vine."

Afua raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's how the saying goes."

"It's not," Kopa replied, showing him a pawful of vines. He could see Janga's look of disbelief out of the corner of his eye. "I meant it literally."

"I _drilled_ my lions on untying those," she uttered, too astounded to even hide her surprise. "They still take ages—how did—you couldn't have—"

He grinned. "I didn't." He stepped away from Afua at last, revealing Bunga's blue-grey form crouched between them.

The honey badger took the remaining coils from Kopa, slinging them neatly over one shoulder as he stood. "Just so you know, I've been holding one in for a while. I didn't wanna let loose while you guys were down here, but you've got about a count of five before..."

"Yeah, point taken," Kopa interrupted. He adjusted his stance, bracing himself into a sturdier position. "Do it, Ono!"

The sound of a loud _clatter_ prompted Janga to turn away to see what was going on behind her. The chamber filled with the sound of tumbling wood as the piles tipped over one after another. Bunga made his move; he hopped atop Kopa's head and the gold-furred lion launched him up into the air. " _Zuka zama!_ "

A thick stalk of wood rolled over their pit, and the honey badger grabbed it and held it in place before nimbly flipping himself up and out. Janga, who was backpedalling on her hind legs and trying to swat Ono out of the air, caught her back paws against Bunga's outstretched staff and tumbled into an adjacent pit.

"Great job, guys!" exclaimed Kopa, helping Afua to his paws. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

The black-maned lion crinkled his nose. "No kidding," he retched, fanning the air in front of his face. "If she doesn't kill us, Bunga just might. And I've already been poisoned once last night."

"I'll take that as a compliment," cackled Bunga as he tipped some of the lumber into their pit.

"You always do," Afua muttered, bracing the makeshift bridge against the stony wall.

Ono was hovering over Janga's pit. "She's going to be out of it for a while," he told Kopa, who climbed out just then while supporting a limping Afua. "My guess is she hasn't fully recovered from the gorge."

"She'll be on us soon enough," Kopa cautioned. "Get going, you two, see if Kion found the captives yet."

"Go around the outside," Afua suggested, wincing as he tried not to put weight on his injured leg. "I know a few shortcuts that can get Kopa and I to the others."

"Any ideas where they might be held?" asked Ono. "I've looked through all the storage chambers I could find, but they were all empty."

"That definitely narrows it down," Afua said, frowning. "The last likely place she'd have them would be the underground caverns."

Kopa stiffened at the sound of Janga's groan. She was stirring already, and he was not eager to wait around for her to regain her wits. "Let's get out of here." The four of them made for the exit, hopping and weaving around the disarray of lumber scattered all over the floor.

"There's a lookout post around the corner," Afua told Bunga. "Go with Ono."

"But your shortcut—" the honey badger began.

"Is too dangerous for someone your size," the black-maned lion said firmly. "Trust me, Bunga, I know what I'm doing."

"I can carry your weight if that's what you're afraid of, Bunga," Ono chipped in. They had made it out into the corridor and promptly broke into full speed. Sure enough, the sunlight splayed against the tunnel wall ahead revealed the opening opposite.

Bunga laughed. "Afraid? It's like you don't know me at all." As Kopa and Afua approached the lookout post, Ono swerved left. He made a startled noise as the honey badger grabbed onto his spindly legs.

"You're not as light as you used to be," Ono groaned, flapping hard to sustain their combined weight. "I may be having second thoughts."

"Very funny, Ono..." Bunga giggled nervously. "Seriously, you're messing with me, right?"

As egret and honey badger swooped out of Mount Tempest, Kopa turned his gaze to Afua, who was running briskly despite his injured leg. The gold-furred lion reminded himself that his friend was made of tougher stuff than he let on. "I think Bunga really is the bravest," he pondered. "Either that or he's completely insane—I haven't figured out which yet."

"He's made it this far in one piece," Afua admitted. "So have you, it turns out. _And_ you're in really good shape."

Kopa laughed sheepishly. "You won't believe who's been keeping me in shape."

"Catch me up later, Kopa," the black-maned lion reminded him. "Okay, in here." He pointed to a smaller passage leading out of the main corridor.

"And where's 'here', exactly?" Kopa asked, frowning as he followed his friend single-file through the slightly cramped tunnel. "What's that sound...?"

"The shortcut." Afua held out a paw in front of the other lion as they entered another junction. But instead of corridors, this one had a multitude of channels spewing water from the walls. It was almost pretty, the way it flowed down the sloped opening and into the hole at the bottom.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Kopa protested as he eyed the hole nervously. " _This_ is your shortcut?"

"Yep," his friend affirmed. "It's the fastest way into the caverns under Mount Tempest—well, the fastest way that isn't, um, fatal."

"You sure about that?" The gold-furred lion did not like the deep echoing rush coming from the hole.

"Positive. It's not a straight drop, and there's a deep pool of water at the bottom to break the fall. Trust me, I used to do this for fun as a cub."

"For fun? Sure, maybe if you're not afraid of heights, or deep water."

"Since when were you afraid of either of those things?"

"Since Zira threw me off a cliff and nearly drowned me."

Afua blanched, looking mortified. "Oh...sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine." Kopa closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'll trust you on this. Are you going in first, or should I?"

"Actually, I'm not coming," the other lion confessed. "There's something I have to do, but you need to get everyone out of here first. Send Ono to bring me the all-clear."

"Wait, hold up," interrupted Kopa. "Afua, what are you talking about? Send Ono where?"

"The royal quarters," Afua said solemnly. "On the uppermost levels."

"You're going up there?" Kopa regarded him with disbelief. "Janga wants you to disable the traps, and you're actually going to do it?"

"She doesn't know what's up there," his friend said. "But it's only a matter of time before she figures it out."

"What is it? What are you thinking of doing?" When there was no response, Kopa growled in frustration. "Come on, Afua, we just got you out and you're about to get yourself captured again? Seriously?"

Afua averted his gaze. "Hurry, Kopa." He shoved the brown-maned lion, sending him down the slope. Before Kopa could say anything in response, he felt himself falling, surrounded by the unceasing roar of cold, wet darkness.

•••

"Is he gonna be okay?" whispered Mateka. "Kopa, I mean...maybe we shouldn't have let him go up there alone..."

They had made it back down to the ground level. Having narrowly avoided detection by Janga's unsuspecting patrols, Kion peered into Mount Tempest's cavernous main corridor before motioning Mateka and Beshte to follow him. "He's not alone," he grunted. "Bunga and Ono are with him."

The dark gold lioness didn't look particularly appeased. "You didn't see her, Kion," she murmured as they slipped into the opposite tunnel. "Janga is _very_ good at what she does, and those who cross her tend to get hurt."

"I can't turn a blind eye, Mateka," Kion said stubbornly. "You know that."

"Is that why you're out here? Even though Simba wanted you to stay home?"

"I came because my grandmother believed in Janga. Not in what she was doing, but who she still is. I..." The words caught in Kion's throat. He steadied his trembling voice. "I wasn't ready to lose her. But Kopa—I never would have dreamed..."

"I kept you in the dark about him," Mateka said heavily, "I'm sorry, Kion."

"It was my dad, wasn't it?" Kion surmised. The tunnel floor was becoming colder beneath their paws as it burrowed deeper underneath the mountain. "His favourite speech about 'protecting' me and Kiara?"

"I thought it best to respect his wishes. I don't expect you to forgive me."

Kion's hard expression held for a brief moment. "Vitani never told me either, you know. Maybe it was for the best, and maybe everyone can see it except me." He sighed, and the tension was gone. "I don't blame you, Mateka. I'm just glad you're okay."

Mateka gave a small smile, relieved he wasn't angry. "Thanks for understanding, Kion. Somehow you always do."

Kion wasn't sure he understood anything, particularly when it came to Janga. But he had no time to voice his doubts as the tunnel's bend brought the caverns into view up ahead. "Hold up, guys," the leader of the Lion Guard whispered, halting Mateka and Beshte with a raised paw. He edged up against the wall and peeked around the corner, quickly making out the endless rows of empty pits lining the walls. Water flowed from various points into the cavern and deposited within the pools next to the holes.

Their end of the cavern was empty, but Kion could make out movement beyond a thick row of stalagmites. Enemy lions, four of them, patrolling the cavern. Silently, he motioned for Mateka and Beshte to follow him; they snuck along one side of the stone wall, using the stalagmites to conceal themselves. Two guards were marching between the neat rows of holes, while the other pair was speaking into one of the pits. Their words were difficult to make out over the sound of the water, however.

Kion nudged Mateka to get her attention. "You and me, on the two coming this way," he whispered. "Beshte? The other two are yours."

"Someone there?" growled one of the guards, from the other side of the stalagmites. "Show yourself!"

Giving Mateka a silent nod, Kion bound into action. The two of them charged out into the open, intercepting the pair of enemy lions at the edge of the water pits. Beshte stomped past them, moving in on the other guards across the cavern.

Kion's attention, however, was solely on the lion before him. He kept his claws sheathed even as the enemy drew his mid-swipe; the leader of the Lion Guard grabbed his opponent's foreleg with both front paws, firmly pressing his own weight forward before springing up with a swift headbutt. He caught the other lion under the chin, sending him flying backward and into one of the pits.

The guard hit the rocky bottom with an audible _thud_. Kion did not spare him a second glance, instead turning to rejoin Mateka who was still grappling with her opponent. The enemy lioness had one paw pressed against the side of Mateka's head and was straining to push her throat-first through the stalagmite below her face. Mateka was holding herself upright with her front paws on two tall, thicker stalagmites, teeth clenched as she stubbornly braced herself in place. The guard did not notice Kion's approach until he grabbed her by the shoulders, claws and all, and slammed her to the floor.

His expression was menacing as he advanced on the fallen lioness. "That's enough," he snarled. "You have no right to be here."

"Neither do you, Pridelander," she retorted, seemingly unfazed by the blood trickling down her back. They stopped as a long, echoing scream was heard from a nearby water tunnel. A heartbeat later, Kopa came zooming out and landed in the water pool below with a hefty _splash_. The enemy lioness took advantage of Kion's surprise by scrambling to her paws; he instinctively sprung forward and tackled her, sending her rolling into another pit.

The cavern settled; the sound of rushing water was accompanied only by that of a coughing and sputtering Kopa, who was paddling his way out of the pool.

Then, someone spoke from inside one of the empty pits. "Did she just say 'Pridelander'?"

•••

Having waded onto solid ground, Kopa shook himself vigorously, clearing the water out of his drenched fur. He blinked as the tuft in his mane splotched against his eyes, and pawed at it irritably until he heard a familiar voice coming from the nearby pits. "Did she just say 'Pridelander'?"

"Tumaini?" Kopa hurried over to the nearby pits. Sure enough, Tumaini was sitting at the bottom, and he was not alone either. "Siri? What are you guys doing here?"

"We got captured after you fell in the river," Tumaini told him. "Glad to see you're alright, kid."

"How did you get in here?" interrupted Siri. "I saw Janga's security on the way in, and you don't even know your way around..."

"I found help," Kopa replied distractedly, inspecting the inside of the water pit. "The Lion Guard is with me. We have to get everyone out of here."

Tumaini stared glumly at the vines wrapped around his paws. "Well, seeing as you guys ruined my plan, I'm all ears."

The brown-maned lion turned to Kion, who was going around and checking each pit. "How many captives?"

"Fifteen," the younger male replied.

"Fifteen?" groaned Kopa. "Even if Bunga gets here now, Janga will find us before we free them all."

"We can still walk," Siri pointed out. "So if you get us out of here, we'll worry about getting untied later."

A dull rumbling came forth from one of the water tunnels. Tumaini craned his head, listening closely. "That sounds like the main conduit."

"Should we be concerned about that?" asked Mateka, glancing about the slightly trembling ceiling.

"Depends on how much water is coming down," Tumaini said. "We fill up the pits here when the dry season comes. Or, you know, if we need to drain the reserve basins."

"Basins?" gaped Kion. "So the opening on top of the mountain—"

"That's where they are," affirmed the black-maned lion. "Four of them, to be exact. They almost never fill completely, but we can empty them through the central conduit if we need to. The question is, who did it?"

"Afua!" Kopa crowed, realizing what his friend had done.

"Afua?" yelped Tumaini.

"He was heading for the uppermost levels," Kopa recalled. "He's—he's flooding the cavern! Of course!" His eyes darted around, thinking rapidly. Without glancing back to his friends in the pit, he asked, "Are there holes in the water pools here?"

"Yes," affirmed Siri. "They drain out to lower ground outside the plateau."

"And how big would you say the hole was? Roughly the size of, say..." Kopa's eyes landed on Beshte. "...a hippo?"

"Hold on," protested Kion. "You can't ask him to do that!"

"It's your decision, Beshte," Kopa told the hippo. "But whatever it is, make it fast. We don't have much time."

A torrential spurt shot through the main conduit, throwing up aggressive waves in the pool below. Beshte took a deep breath and sprinted for the water. " _Twinde kiboko!_ " He tucked into a ball as he hit the pool and rapidly sank out of sight.

"Now we back away," said Kopa. "And we wait."

"Everyone, listen up!" bellowed Kion, rousing the other captives. "Get ready to tread when the water fills your pit! Be careful with the vines, and do not chew on them—"

"Um, too late," came a voice from one of the pits. "I'm in a...sticky situation."

"Wait for the water level to fill all the way," continued the red-maned lion. "Then we're getting out of here."

"What about the guards?" Mateka reminded him as water began to rise around their paws.

"They're outnumbered, they won't try anything," Kion said firmly. He peered into the pool worriedly. "How long is he going to stay down there?"

"Hippos can hold their breath underwater for prolonged periods of time," Mateka assured him. "It looks like he's blocking off the hole pretty well. The pits are rising fast."

"Good," breathed Kion anxiously. "This better be worth it."

One by one, the captives paddled their way out of their pits, albeit still entangled in vines. The four enemy lions also swam to safety, uncertain about what to do. Kopa saw his brother run to the edge of the pool, shouting for Beshte to come out. A moment later, the hippo's head broke the surface. With a sigh of relief, the brown-maned lion turned back to Tumaini and Siri, who were still panting slightly. "How did you two end up in the same hole?"

Tumaini flushed. "I, uh, I jumped in after her. The guards didn't want to bother getting me out."

Kopa smirked. "Good on you, Tumaini. I got Afua out, by the way. He really thought ahead on this."

"That's my brainy brother," the older male beamed.

"I've got an idea for our escape route," Siri informed them. "The emergency tunnel leading out into the valley."

"That tunnel's a tight squeeze," Tumaini frowned. "We'd have to go single-file, but it could work."

"And we should figure out how we're getting your vines untied," added Kopa.

"Ask and it shall be done," declared Bunga's voice from behind them. The honey badger appeared with Ono hovering at his shoulder. "What should I do with the vines once I untie them?"

Kopa looked around. "String up the guards so they can't follow us," he decided. "Ono, you're going to meet Afua in the royal quarters, top floor. Tell him we're on our way out, make sure he's got an exit too."

"The hippo should go with him," Tumaini pointed out. "There's no way he's going to fit through the escape tunnel."

"Help Afua if you can, but if he's got it covered then get clear of the mountain," Kion instructed. "Find Fuli and get to the rendezvous with her."

"Affirmative," the egret replied, taking to the air.

"Good luck, Kion," said Beshte. He hurried off after Ono, and they disappeared into the darkness.

Having freed Tumaini and Siri from their vines, Bunga started tying the enemy lions' footpaws together. Kopa, who was watching the guards closely, noticed his friends looking from him to Kion and back again. "Yeah, he's my brother," he told them, grinning. "Turns out I'm a prince of the Pride Lands. Crazy, right?"

"Everything about this is crazy," Tumaini muttered.

"Do you guys hear that?" Mateka asked quietly. Kopa noticed it too; a number of rapid pawsteps echoing above them—and getting closer.

"Bunga," called Kion in a hushed voice. The honey badger, who was busy unfastening the vines around the other captives, looked up. "Put it down, we gotta move. Where's our escape route?"

"Follow me," Siri said curtly, striding between her pride members, most of whom were still bound. "It's better if I show you. Come on."

Tumaini stopped where he was. "You go first. I'm going to find Afua."

Kopa was not so certain about this. "Tumaini, we have to get the others to safety. He knows what he's doing, I'm sure he can find a way out."

"You don't know that," the black-maned lion snapped. "Kings above, Kopa, he's my kid brother. I'm supposed to be responsible for him—the way I always should have been."

"You have a responsibility to these lions as well," Siri reminded him pointedly. "And they're about to be recaptured if we don't move, or killed. What are you going to do about it?"

Tumaini gritted his teeth, visibly torn by indecision. Through the cavern behind them, the rapid pawsteps grew louder.

"You're not giving up on him, Tumaini," the brown-furred lioness told him. "But we have to go, alright?"

To Kopa's relief, Tumaini straightened and gave a stiff nod. "We get everyone out, then I'm going back for my brother. Let's hurry."

The procession of lions left the water pits behind, following Siri deeper underground. Rivulets of icy water trickled through the cracked stone underneath their paws, moving in a downward spiral just as they were. The sound of rushing water did not fade away; if anything, it was becoming clearer, more pronounced as their surroundings grew darker.

"Janga doesn't know her way around too well," Siri said. "She's probably been down here at least once, but I doubt she knows about the tunnel."

"She will once we leave," Kion mumbled. "She'll know we didn't get past her lions."

The brown-furred lioness gave a half-shrug. "I'd trade every secret I have for their lives." She inclined her head toward her pride members, and Kopa spotted Chumvi among them. He couldn't help but notice how exhausted they looked. _Hard to believe we were heading for the Pride Lands just a few days ago._

The cavern opened up around them, and Kopa shivered as a chilly wind blew through his soaked fur. Up ahead, the floor ended in a steep drop. Water cascaded from the spiked, barely visible ceiling, falling into the chasm almost noiselessly. "Wh-what is this p-place?" he stammered, nose twitching erratically.

"This is where all the excess water goes," said Tumaini. "The emergency tunnel was built in case anyone got stuck down here."

Kopa glanced around. "Well, where is it?"

"Right here." Siri pulled down a tall rock on the cave wall, which was indistinguishable from the ones around it. A small opening was visible, barely large enough for an adult lion stand up in. It was difficult to see very far inside. "Who's first?"

"Tempest Pride," said Kion, speaking loudly enough for the others to hear. "Single-file, as quickly as you're able. Follow Bunga, he'll get those vines off as soon as you exit the tunnel."

"See you on the other side, boss," Bunga said with a smart salute.

"You're going with them," Kion added to Mateka. "Some of these lions need medical aid."

The tan-furred lioness nodded. "Best of luck, Kion."

"You too, Mateka."

She hesitated just short of the tunnel, as the recently freed lions filed in one by one. "Think Afua's going to be okay?"

"One way or another," Kion responded unflinchingly. "We're not going to let Janga take him."

The tension did not leave Mateka's brow. But she only gave a stiff nod and slipped into the tunnel behind Chumvi. Thirteen lions remained in the cavern, then eleven, then eight. But Kopa could hear them now—a dozen lions or so, coming down toward them. "Kion." The leader of the Lion Guard, who was watching the way they had come from, glanced in his direction. "You're gonna have to do something."

Kion frowned, clearly understanding what he meant. "You heard what Ono said, it's too dangerous while we're down here."

"The bird's already flown the coop on 'dangerous'," Kopa said. The pawsteps were just around the corner now. "If there's any time for last-resort measures, it'd be now."

Kion didn't move, even as the first of the enemy lions appeared from up the cavern. His expression was stiff as he stared them down. Siri and Tumaini appeared to be at a loss as well, and three strung-up lions were still nervously waiting their turn by the emergency tunnel.

"Kion, they're just going to follow us," Kopa implored. Amongst the enemy lions, eleven in all, was the shadowy form of Kivuli. "You know they won't stop, not unless you stop them."

"I don't want to bury us," Kion whispered.

The older prince straightened. "Fine, we do it your way," he growled. "But if you'd rather fight, then you might want to rethink the 'no killing' part of the plan. They probably won't give you a choice."

The enemy lions were almost upon them now. Kopa could see Kivuli making her way to the front of the formation. Her teeth were bared with ravenous anticipation, and he could see the glint in her silver eyes from across the cavern. Tumaini and Siri turned about, tired but ready to meet their captors head-on.

Kopa made to join them, but Kion had already stepped forward. The younger prince stared down Kivuli, whose expression immediately changed to horrified realization as their eyes met. Kopa turned away as Kion unleashed a ground-shaking Roar. Everyone braced themselves as a fierce wind blew the enemy lions back down the passage; the foundations of Mount Tempest trembled as the sound reflected off the walls and barraged them from all sides. The captives frantically scrambled for the escape tunnel as chunks of rock came crashing down around them. 

As the last tumbling echoes faded away, Kopa could hear the others coughing through his ringing ears. He slowly cracked his eyes open, trying not to inhale the dust drifting in the air, and inspected his brother's handiwork. The main passage leading back up into Mount Tempest was blocked, filled to the brim by shattered stalactites and chunks of the cavern wall. The cliff edge had also broken loose, leaving them with barely two strides between the tunnel and the deep, dark abyss.

Kion shook his head, chest heaving as he slowly recovered as well. "That won't hold them for long."

Sure enough, Kopa could hear the sound of voices and scraping stone from inside the passage already. "Long enough for us to put some distance from this place. Good job, baby brother."

"Don't congratulate me yet," the red-maned lion grunted. He weaved between the piles of rock strewn across the cavern floor, making a small noise of alarm as another chunk of the cliff broke off next to his paw. He stopped in front of the exit, peering inside with concern. "We don't have much time before this collapses too."

"Then you're going next," said Siri. "That Roar got us some time, but I wouldn't suggest trying it again."

"But—" Kion began.

The faint sound of their enemies' digging was momentarily drowned out by that of a deep, ominous cracking above their heads. The remaining two captives stopped and glanced up nervously. "You've done your part, Kion," Kopa insisted, frantically motioning for the lions to keep moving. "Now go."

The last captive was waiting her turn when Kopa heard it—the faint whistle of something falling down toward them. Tumaini had noticed it too, for he cried, "Vunja, look out!"

The lioness scrambled for the exit, but barely took two steps before a rhino-sized boulder crashed down on her back. She emitted a cry of pain and surprise that was cut off as she was pinned against the floor. Tumaini was immediately by her side, quickly joined by Kion, and they strained to lift the boulder as Vunja writhed and struggled for breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Kopa noticed that something had diverted Siri's attention.

The brown-furred lioness was examining the inside of the tunnel. Her gaze darted back and forth across its stony surface, as if in disbelief. "It's about to give," she murmured. "The exit's about to give!"

Kopa's eyes widened. He rushed to join Siri a heartbeat before she braced herself against the tunnel and held out her front paws. He slid in beside her and did the same as a thick piece of stone broke loose from above their faces. Both lions slouched under its enormous weight as it threatened to seal off the exit for good—and crush them underneath. Kopa shakily turned his head toward Kion and Tumaini, who were still trying to shift the boulder as carefully as they could. "You guys might want to hurry up," he called as a hail of jagged stalactites rained down around them.

"I've got it," grunted Tumaini. "Get out of here, Kion, there's no need to risk your life down here any longer."

Kion shook his head stubbornly. "Not until all of you are safe."

"Listen to him," growled Siri. "We can't hold the exit open forever, and Janga's lions are about to break through those rocks."

"You're a good kid, Kion," Tumaini told him through clenched teeth. "But neither of our prides will—aagh—stand a chance against Janga—hnnngh—if they lose you."

"Go," Kopa urged his brother. "We'll be right behind you."

With a frustrated yell, Kion released the boulder at last. He wordlessly dashed for the tunnel, meeting Kopa's eyes as he squeezed past. The older prince gave a smile that he hoped was reassuring; he watched as his brother disappeared into the darkness and let out a silent sigh of relief.

It did not last. The heavy stone tipped down even lower, pushing down relentlessly against their weight. Kopa and Siri gasped simultaneously as they were pressed nearly flat against the floor, front paws now held high over their heads. "Tumaini, come on," Kopa hissed.

With a strained roar, Tumaini lifted the boulder up another paw's width. "That's the best I can do, Vunja," he wheezed. "I know it hurts, but you're gonna have to crawl. Hurry, I'm about to drop this thing."

Kopa couldn't help but feel helpless as he stood there, watching as the lioness crawled toward him. He held fast to their only means of escape, even if a lifetime of instinct was screaming at him to help her. He could hear their enemies clearly now, the sounds of moving rubble becoming louder through the holes in the barricade. But then he heard another sound above them, an echoing rumble from which came a barely audible whistle—

A dull _thunk_ was heard, and Tumaini fell with a pained roar, followed quickly by Vunja as the boulder crushed her footpaw. "No!" yelled Kopa, horrified at the sight of the stalactite embedded below his friend's neck.

"Tumaini!" cried Siri.

The black-maned lion sat up, flinching as more stalactites peppered them. Vunja did not move from where she laid, her expression frozen as if surprised by the piece of rock sticking into the back of her head. "You two had better go as well," he sputtered, clutching at his shoulder in agony. He coughed as blood trickled from between his teeth. "No way I'm walking away from this."

"Stop it!" Kopa yelled. "You're gonna be okay, you hear me? Just get over here and we'll get out of this together."

Tumaini slumped against the boulder, wincing as more blood spilled from his wound. "I'm glad you found your family, Kopa. Least I know you'll be okay now."

"Tumaini, you—I'm right here," Kopa begged. "Just—let me help you—please."

"Siri," murmured Tumaini.

Siri's eyes were filled with tears, but they remained on him as if memorizing every detail. "What am I going to tell your father?"

"Tell him I don't regret it," he said with a bittersweet chuckle. "This was worth dying for—this one thing I could do for my pride. It's you I've let down. I'm sorry."

She shook her head vigorously, even as a sob rose in her throat. "You haven't let me down," she whispered. "I just wish it could have been me saving your life this time."

The sound of rattling stone prompted Tumaini to look toward the blocked passage. "They're almost in. Drop that boulder and get as far away from here as you can, both of you."

Siri took a deep breath, bracing herself once more against the rock. "Ready, Kopa?" she asked heavily.

Kopa only nodded. He and Siri gave one more heave, straightening their paws enough to slide out from underneath it. The stone finally came down with a hard _thud_ , throwing a small cloud of dust in the air as it did so. When Kopa opened his eyes, he found himself staring down a shocked and disbelieving Tumaini. "What—I told you—but—" the black-maned lion gasped feebly.

"Kopa!" came Siri's exclamation from inside the tunnel. She pressed her face against a small opening in the now closed exit. "Kopa, what are you doing?"

"Call it what you want, Tumaini," Kopa said unabashedly. "But you would never leave me to die."

"You were supposed to escape," Tumaini moaned. "Your pride...your _family_..."

The brown-maned lion sat down next to his friend. " _You_ have been my family for as long as I can remember. The only one where I know who I am." He watched as Kivuli and her team broke through the barricade at last. Siri was gone, and Kopa could only hope they had done enough to turn the tides on Janga soon. He slumped wearily against Tumaini as the enemy lions surrounded them. _They won't leave us here. They'll come back for us._

Until then, all they had to do was survive. Whatever Janga had lying in wait for them, they would face it together.


	12. Epilogue

_The strange silence surrounding me_  
_Grows closer, feels colder._  
_But I'm ready to suffer the sea_  
_Black water, take over_  
_Swallowed by a vicious, vengeful sea,_  
_Darker days are raining over me._  
_In the deepest depths, I lost myself_  
_I see myself through someone else._  
—Of Monsters and Men, "Black Water"

"Are you sure this is the right cave?" asked Fuli, nose twitching from the condensation in the air.

"Afua was pretty specific," Ono responded, flapping away the mist as it wafted past. "How many foggy caves do you see in a valley?"

The cheetah shrugged. "I dunno. I figured it wouldn't be unusual around here."

"Condensation is actually sparse at low elevations," he explained. "The only reason there's so much here is because there's a water source nearby."

The two friends remained at the mouth of the cave, watching the plumes of mist for any sign of movement. Fuli couldn't believe she was thinking it, but she really wished Bunga was here to say something, anything to make the silence more bearable. "Common knowledge, really," she muttered anxiously to herself.

"What?" Ono was staring at her now, perplexed. "Did I hear you s—"

"'Common knowledge, really'," Fuli repeated. "You used to say that all the time."

The egret landed beside her with a ruffle of his feathers. "Yes, well, I stopped when I realized how much I sounded like a pretentious know-it-all." He wrung his crest with both wings, blinking as a steady stream of water trickled down the side of his beak. "I never want to be inside Mount Tempest again. I could hear everything in there. It's going to give me nightmares, I know it."

Her head fell to one side, eyes downcast. "If I'm gonna be honest, Ono, I think it's going to be a while before any of us will sleep well again."

"Maybe," he replied, nudging her foreleg. "But it looks like today's going to be one of the better ones."

Fuli gasped as the familiar scent of lions drifted out with the mist. Her ears pricked up at the sound of slow but numerous pawsteps; several silhouettes became discernible as they approached, and out of the veiled darkness came Kion, Mateka, Bunga, and several lions Fuli did not know. The cheetah rushed forward with a relieved laugh, followed closely by Ono. "You did it! You got them out!"

"All the ones we could find," Kion grinned, tired as he was. "Bunga, get to untying the vines. Mateka, see that their injuries are treated. Make room, everyone, there's more coming out the tunnel."

Fuli became aware that she was smiling herself. "I don't know how you always do it, Kion," she said in amazement. "Even without the Roar, you somehow find a way."

He flushed. "I, um, did use the Roar, actually," he confessed. "Janga's lions found us pretty quickly. I had to block them off until everyone got out."

"Kion, I'm going to need a few ingredients," called Mateka, who was inspecting the members of the Tempest Pride.

"You two up for this?" Kion asked Fuli and Ono.

"Always," she replied, stretching her paws. "Go see what she needs, Ono, you're better at memorizing that stuff than I am."

The leader of the Lion Guard looked around. "Where's Beshte?"

"On his way," Fuli reassured him. "We found a shortcut, but he couldn't fit through. He told us to take it and get here first."

The red-maned lion nodded. "Right. What about Afua?"

"He was the one who gave Ono the directions," she shrugged. "Apparently he last saw Afua heading for a secret exit. I think he'll be fine."

The last one out of the tunnel was a brown-furred lioness. Fuli thought she was injured at first from the way she stumbled through the cave. But then the cheetah caught the look of stupor on her face and realized that she was in shock.

Fuli hurried forward, placing a paw against the lioness' shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You're going to be okay now." The cheetah glanced at Kion, who was staring past them. Something was definitely wrong, something she wasn't getting.

The lioness' eyes focused on her, sharpening to a crisp grey. "Fuli...I knew I'd heard your name before when Kion said it."

"You have?" Fuli blinked, not expecting this at all. "Sorry, but...I don't think we've ever met."

"The flash flood," muttered the lioness, speaking more to herself than anyone else. "I never found anyone else. I thought...I thought I was..." She shook her head, composing herself with a shuddering breath. "I'm Siri. You were too young to remember me—but you survived, that's what really matters. How did you make it all the way to the Pride Lands?"

The cheetah's shoulders slumped. "Like you said, I was too young to remember," she murmured. "I have...a lot of questions." It was then that she noticed Kion out of the corner of her eye. His expression had sunk, and it wasn't until he spoke that she realized why.

"Siri," croaked the leader of the Lion Guard. "Where's Kopa? Where is my brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Names - Original  
> • Bane: "Poison" (Old English)  
> • [Fujo](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513049): "Chaos"  
> • [Janga](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513012): "Disaster"  
> • [Jeraha](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513063): "Wound"  
> • [Kaidi](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513301): "Stubborn"  
> • [Kivuli](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513060): "Shadow"  
> • [Kiza](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513105): "Darkness"  
> • [Kumi](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513146): "Ten"  
> • [Kupinga](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513113): "Protest"  
> • [Madai](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513119): "Accusation"  
> • Masao: "Vestige"  
> • [Mateka](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513034): "Prisoner"  
> • [Nia](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513084): "Purpose"  
> • [Safina](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513078): "Ark"  
> • [Sajin](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513104): "Sergeant"  
> • [Shaka](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513120): "Distrust"  
> • [Siri](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513002): "Secret"  
> • Sonara: "Sculptor"  
> • Taabu: "Misery"  
> • Tanzu: "Branch"  
> • [Taya](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/513108): "Jaws"  
> • [Tumaini](https://www.notebook.ai/plan/characters/512992): "Hope"  
> • Wivu: "Jealousy"
> 
> Character Names - Canon  
> • [Afua](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Afua): "Forgiveness" (alt. "Mercy")  
> • [Asante](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Asante): "Thank you"  
> • [Beshte](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Beshte): "Friend"  
> • [Bunga](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Bunga): "Fool"  
> • [Chumvi](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Chumvi): "Salt"  
> • [Fuli](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Fuli): "Very fast"  
> • [Kiara](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Kiara): "Clarity" (Latin)  
> • [Kion](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Kion): "Young warrior" (alt. "Leader")  
> • [Kopa](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Kopa): "Ace of hearts" (alt. "Borrowed")  
> • [Kovu](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Kovu): "Scar"  
> • [Kula](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Kula_\(lion\)): "Eat"  
> • [Makini](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Makini): "Calmly" (alt. "Observant")  
> • [Malka](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Malka): "Queen"  
> • [Mheetu](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Mheetu): "Me too" (Africanization)  
> • [Mufasa](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Mufasa): "King"  
> • [Nala](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Nala): "Gift"  
> • [Ni](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Ni): "I am"  
> • [Nuka](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Nuka): "Stink"  
> • [Ono](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Ono): "Passion"  
> • [Pua](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Pua): "Nose"  
> • [Pumbaa](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Pumbaa): "Foolish"  
> • [Rafiki](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Rafiki): "Friend"  
> • [Sarabi](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Sarabi): "Mirage"  
> • [Sarafina](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Sarafina): "Seraphim" (Italian)  
> • [Simba](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Simba): "Lion"  
> • [Taka](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Scar): "Waste"  
> • [Tama](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Tama): "Conclusion"  
> • [Tiifu](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Tiifu): "Obedient"  
> • [Timon](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Timon): "Honour"  
> • [Tojo](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Tojo): "Tattoo"  
> • [Zira](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Zira): "Hate"  
> • [Zuri](http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Zuri): "Good"


End file.
